Stole
by VioletCrystals
Summary: He hadn't known what he was getting himself into. She hadn't known he would impact her life so much. What is it that Fate is intending? What is love exactly? What is life really worth living for... Classic plot, UNEXPECTED twist. Zutara. Later rated M.
1. Kidnapped

**STOP!! DON'T READ ON UNLESS YOU ARE LOOKING FOR A ZUTARA!!**

**With that said...**

** Hey everybody it's been a while! But in the time that I haven't been writing, I've been brainstorming. And I've come up with a (I think) great story. See, I've always wanted to write a classic Zuko-captures-Katara-and-they-fall-in-love story, well, I started it in the Avatar world, but I had trouble moving it along and then it hit me like a giant monster truck going 100 mph down the road... modern twist!! Before you know it, I've got the whole story planned out beginning to end, I'm even writing a different version, not a fanfic but an actual story!**

**Oh yeah... and I DO NOT OWN AVATAR.**

* * *

At the door there came a loud knock and Katara raised her head sleepily from its place on the arm of the couch and glanced up towards the door.

"Sokka!" she called. "Get the door!"

From the top of the stairs drifted down her brother's voice. "You get it you're closer!"

_Right._

The knock came again and Katara raised herself tiredly up off the couch. It had been a long day. Three weeks ago was the last day of school and Katara had taken up a summer job in hopes of being able to afford a new car by the time the summer was over. She worked a six hour shift at a local restaurant and with her weekly paycheck plus tips, she knew she would be able to afford the sea green mustang she'd seen in the lot two weeks ago.

As she made her way to the door, the knock came once again, this time louder and more agitated and she stood on her tip toes to peep out the door and see who it was. Two muscular men stood at the door, dressed all in black and wearing dark sun glasses even though it was eight thirty in the evening.

_What are these thugs doing here??_

"Sokka!"

"What!"

"The Men in Black are here!"

"What?!"

"Just get your butt down here!"

Sokka appeared at the top of the stair case. "What?"

"There's big scary guys at the door."

"What?!" He said hurrying down the steps.

"Can you please say something else?!"

Before he could reply, the door was kicked down and through the now doorless doorway strode in the two Men in Black.

"Why did you do that she was about to answer the door?!" Sokka said rushing to stand in front of Katara and gesturing angrily to the splintered door. "You guys better pay for that!"

"We did knock," said the smaller of the two. In truth, small was not the word to describe him. "I am afraid, a broken door is the least of your worries. We were sent by one more powerful. You are, I assume, Sokka and Katara Long, children of Hakoda Long?"

""What's it to you?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"It is my deepest regret to inform you that you are coming with us. You see," he gestured to himself and then to the man next to him, "We're kidnappers." He put his hammer-like fist in his hand and cracked his knuckles making Katara and Sokka wince. "We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." he folded his arms in front to of his chest and Katara sensed them both tensing. "I think we would all prefer it the easy way."

For a while, Nobody said anything then Katara tugged Sokka's arm, "Sokka," she whispered but Sokka paid no head. "Sokka please..." A growing sense of dread welled up inside of her and her heart began to race. _Sokka no..._

"I never was one to come quietly," he said in a low voice. The next few moments were a blur to her, but she vaguely remembered Sokka lunging towards the two men and striking them both in the face with his fists which seemed to bounce right off of them.

"Katara run!"

She couldn't move. She stood with her feet glued to the floor and watched in horror as her brother was slammed in the side of his head by one of those hammer fists. He was thrown over one of their shoulders and the other came for her.

Then there was the memory that she always saw clearly in her mind. She was tied and gagged and being carried down the driveway over one of the thugs' shoulder when a car drove up.

"What are you doing with my kids?"

"I suggest you stay out of this if you wish to live."

_Mom! Mom please listen to him!_

"No! Leave them alone! Take me instead! Leave them alone!"

She attacked on of them and Katara was dropped hard on the cement. A cut opened up in her cheek and blood ran down her face. She rolled over on her side and saw one of the men throw her mother to the ground.

A scream rose in her throat and she struggled to get the gag loose.

"Get the girl!"

_No!!_

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!" The gag fell out of her mouth and she screamed as she saw her mother fall to her knees, blood spilling from two holes in her chest.

In her ears she heard only the sound of her mother's failing heart faintly beating away. Her own mouth was open and she knew screams must have been emerging due to the harsh feeling in her throat but she didn't hear them; there was just that heart beat once strong and healthy, now slower and weaker, fading away into nothing.

"MOOOOOOMMMMM!!" the horrible wail tore through the very seams that held night together, the world shuddered and turned to the girl in pity as the temperature dropped a few degrees and a cold wind stirred the blades of grass into submission of the supernatural.

"Damn it! What the hell are you doing with that thing we weren't supposed to kill anyone!"

"Shut that girl up!"

She was picked up struggling with all her might and screaming her lungs out. "NO! LET ME GO! NO!"

Her mother lay there in a pool of her own blood, her eyes were still open and staring at nothing and Katara screamed as she was being carried away. She struggled with all her might and landed a kick to the man's groin and he dropped her as he shouted out and doubled over. She was still tied with her hands behind her back and just as she was able to crawl over to her mother, something heavy made contact with the back of her skull and she was lost to the darkness.

* * *

**How's that for a first chapter? Review please!**


	2. Drug Deal Gone Wrong

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_18 years earlier..._

All was silent in the bay as the latest stars began to peek from their hiding places in the inky blue sky. The moon was a thin cresent in the sky, casting dim light down to the earth, reflecting slightly on the dark, motionless water. All was peaceful in the Oakland harbor. Then from a distance, came the low sound of a car, making its way as quietly as possible over the gravel.

A few ways away, was another car, and another, the harbor was surrounded by these silent black cars. The engines were switched off and the cars sat and waited. Then off in the distance, ripples appeared on the still water, and a boat drifted into the bay so quietly it would make a panther jump. But the cars saw it. It's what the cars had been waiting for was that silent boat. And the boat had three minutes...

**...**

"Is that our guy?"

"Yes that's him."

"How long?"

"Three minutes."

The two of them fell silent again then the one in the passenger seat broke it again. "Ozai look, this probably isn't the best time..."

"Then save it," his eyes were glued to the incoming boat now a few yards away from docking.

"I want out."

"We're already here."

"No not this. After tonight, I want permanent out."

Ozai was silent for a moment as he took in what his partner was saying. "Hakoda, we've been in this game together for ten years."

"I know that-,"

"We have more power in Oakland than the mayor and the city council."

"I'm not going to sell you out if that's what you think. Our friendship doesn't end with my leaving-,"

"You know that once you're in the game, the only way out, is in a coffin." Ozai still hadn't looked at him; the boat was just a few feet away from the dock.

Hakoda looked at the man sitting next to him. He was bigger than he was, and so much more intimidating but Hakoda wasn't afraid of him. At least, he thought he wasn't. "You're going to kill me?" he asked. Not with fright, more with curiosity.

Ozai didn't answer for a while. "We'll discuss this later," the boat had docked and dark figures appeared on the deck and they laid out a ramp. Three men with their hands held in front of them emerged from the ship, then two men alike the three men in the front with a man in between them followed behind. Six more men brought up the tail.

"Signal our guys." Ozai ordered quietly. Hakoda pushed a button on his watch and watches of the men in the other cars began to blink red and each of them ordered two men down to the dock.

When Ozai and Hakoda saw their men moving down, they emerged from their own car.

**...**

The two men, followed by six men dressed in black and wearing dark sunglasses made their way towards the dock while the man from the boat and his eleven men made their way off the dock. The two parties met in the middle. Neither of the two could see each other clearly, the only light came from the waned moon.

"Bato Tseng," the leader of the party of six said to the one of eleven. "You've been my client for two years, now we finally meet in person."

"Ozai Xing. Yes, we finally meet." The man turned to Ozai's partner. "You must be Hakoda." The man nodded curtly and didn't say anything.

"Do you have what I want?" Ozai asked cutting straight to the chase.

Bato looked at him again then motioned behind him. One of the six men brought forth a huge black case and placed it into the arms of the two men who'd sandwiched Bato. Bato unsnapped the clasps and lifted the lid.

Ozai examined the contents with a blank expression. "Three hundred thousand dollars... cash. Just as you requested," Bato turned back to Ozai. "Now, do you have what I want?"

Ozai turned to Hakoda and his partner pushed another button on his watch. A few seconds later, men appeared on the deck of a boat and a cover was lifted from a huge pile of containers.

"Your heroin, just as you requested," Ozai said coolly.

Bato sent two men up to the boat to check the amount and to confirm it was real. When they returned with confirmation, Bato faced to Ozai.

"Good. Now Ozai," Hakoda noticed Bato's men tense and he immediately sensed something was about to go horribly wrong. "I am secret agent Bato Tseng of the FBI. We've been tracking you for quite some time and now we've got enough evidence against you to lock you away for life," his men all pulled out guns and aimed them towards Ozai's party. "We've got you surrounded. I suggest you don't try anything you're going to regret."

Ozai said nothing for a few seconds; he didn't even acknowledge that eleven guns were now pointed at him, he just stood and put his hands into the pockets of his big black jacket.

"Bato, you see how my game works here," he said thoughtfully. "I don't trust anyone. If you think I'm coming quietly, that is, if you think I'm coming at all," he chuckled. "It won't be easy."

"It doesn't matter how many men you have surrounding us," Bato said. "You lost, one way or another, you're going to end up locked away for life, I suggest we do it the way that ends up, with less dead bodies."

Ozai smiled, a cold, bone chilling smile that made goose bumps appear even on Bato's skin. "Now see, that's just not my style."

Then it began. "LIGHTS!" The surrounding cars and boats switched on blinding white lights, so that Bato and his men could not see anything. The case full of money was grabbed and Ozai's men pulled out guns of their own.

"Get back to the boat!" three of his men were shot and killed, two of them wounded. Because Ozai's men were wearing sunglasses, they could still see their targets, whereas Bato's men shot blindly ahead of them, not hitting any of their targets.

Back in the car, Ozai pulled out of the harbor quickly and followed by his three cars, he made his way out onto the highway.

**...**

"That was surprisingly easy," Hakoda said looking out the window behind them as they raced down they highway.

"That's because it's not over," Ozai replied quietly. "He said we were surrounded, my guess is they tapped the cars while we were at the dock and we're being traced right now."

He checked his rearview mirror. "Look out the back window," Hakoda looked.

"There's nothing."

"Three... two... one..."

"Damn it there's a helicopter!"

"I said it wasn't over. We're taking a detour."

Hakoda looked at his partner. After ten years, he was still amazed at how calm he appeared in situations such as this.

Ozai took a sudden left turn and the cars following just barely made it in time. Then two cop cars appeared.

"Ozai, it's me again," came Bato's voice over a loud speaker. Hakoda guessed he must've been in the helicopter. "This would be a lot easier if you just turned yourself in."

"When is that son of a bitch going to get it through his thick skull," Ozai said. "That's not my style."

He stepped on the gas and soon they were zooming one hundred and twenty miles per hour down the road. Five more cop cars had joined the pursuit.

Hakoda was getting nervous; they'd never been in this situation before and he began to doubt Ozai had any more tricks up his sleeve.

More cops appeared and the helicopter was still trailing them.

"It's only a matter of time before you run out of gas Ozai, you can't keep running forever," Bato called over the loudspeaker again.

"Someone tell that fool to shut up," Ozai said boredly.

Then Hakoda read a sign as they zoomed by. "Junk yard next right exit."

Ozai nodded. "Perfect."

**...**

"Did we lose them?" The two of them were in the junkyard, hiding with the briefcase in a rusty old car.

Ozai peered out of the broken windshield and scanned the area ahead of them. "Maybe. I'm not going to sit here a moment longer. Guard the money, I'm going to look around."

He stepped out of the car and started forward out of their hiding place. Despite his confident, cool posture, Hakoda knew he was on his guard.

When he was about a hundred feet away from where Hakoda hid with the money, he froze as if he'd heard something. Then he turned and started running back towards the junk car but out of a pile of smashed cars ran a group of angry dogs and then police emerged from every corner.

"Put your hands up! Ozai Xing you are under arrest! Put your hands up!" The helicopter appeared up above and put the spotlight on Ozai who froze and coolly he put his hands up then looked straight at Hakoda. _Don't you dare leave me._

Hakoda's heart raced in his chest as a million thoughts came to mind. He had money, Ozai was about to be put under arrest. This was his chance to get out of the game and leave it behind him forever. But then there were also doubts, Ozai was very powerful. If he crossed him... he shuddered at the thought. But he could get out! If the law was powerful enough to catch Ozai, maybe they'd be able to keep him contained...

Then he pushed all of the thoughts out of his mind. Now wasn't the time to think, he had to act. As if on their own accord, his legs moved out of the car, his arms lifted the suit case and he felt Ozai's eyes on him burning a hole in his back as he fled the scene. _Traitor. You _will_ pay..._

**...**

_eighteen years later..._

He knew something was off as soon as the clock had struck eight-thirty in the office, so he'd dismissed himself to go home early. There were lights, sirens, and a stretcher. A stretcher with a body on it.

He moved towards it with tears in his eyes but someone tried to stop him.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to keep your distance-,"

"This is my house! Who is it on the stretcher!? Let me go!" He shoved the man away from him and reached the stretcher before anyone else could stop him. When he pulled the cloth away from her face, he lost all feeling in his body as his heart stopped. _No... no no no no NO!_ "NO! NO!" He put his hand on her cold cheek and tears poured out of his eyes. "Please don't be dead. Please Karena no..." she didn't answer him and he gathered her body into his arms. "Karena don't leave me!" He kissed her but her cold lips did not respond. His heart broke even more with every passing second. _She's not dead, she's not dead... _

_She is dead. _Then he remembered. "Where are my kids?" he asked the nearest person in a uniform.

"Are you Hakoda Long?" The man asked reaching into his pocket.

"Where are my children?" he demanded again putting down his late wife's body and standing.

"This was found hammered to your door." The man handed him a piece of paper addressed to him.

_Hello Old Friend,_

_You remember that night eighteen years ago right? When you left me to be taken away to prison? That was a mistake Hakoda. Now you have one month to cough up my money, all three hundred thousand dollars or you'll never see your precious children again..._

"Do you have any idea who wrote this?"

Hakoda didn't hear him; he wrinkled the paper in his hand as hate burned in his chest. _Killing my wife... kidnapping my children... _that_ was a mistake Ozai.., now you're going to pay..._

"I need to contact Bato Tseng..."

* * *

**Ha! Flashback chapter! How was it? Review please!! **

**And don't worry, I promise, you'll see Zuko and Katara soon enough, this **_**is**_** a Zutara. **


	3. Meeting the Dragon

**Uh oh... I'm gonna have to make Zuko and Azula twins...**

* * *

_About a week ago..._

Zuko sat up in his bed just as the youthful sun was beginning to rise in the horizon. Not matter how hard he tried, he could not sleep in. He'd heard you lose the will to sleep in as you get older, and a month ago had been his eighteenth birthday. _Damn I'm getting old..._ He thought stretching his arms and yawning widely.

Just then his little sister by ten minutes burst into his room, fully groomed and dressed. "Still in bed are we Zuzu?"

He didn't know what annoyed him more, the stupid nickname or the fact that she burst uninvited into his room. "Will you not-,"

"Whatever," she said brushing away his comment with a wave of her hand. "Today is the day we finally meet father, aren't you even a little excited?" She asked leaning against his bed post.

"He was broken out of jail..." Zuko mumbled but Azula pretended not to hear him.

"When we finally meet he'll teach us himself how to run the family business instead of those sorry henchmen and that stupid Zhao character who only escaped arrest because they weren't good enough to go with him that night." She stood in front of his mirror and checked her hair as Zuko rose up out of bed and went to his bathroom.

"Will you get out of my room?" he growled from the sink as he put toothpaste on his toothbrush. _What the hell, she's not gonna listen._

"You better hurry up, father doesn't like to be kept waiting," she bounced out the door and left Zuko wonder how in the world she could know he doesn't like to be kept waiting.

When he was done washing his face and brushing his teeth he checked his reflection in the mirror; pale skin, black hair, and fiery bright eyes, and a scowling expression that never seemed to change. He wondered, did he look anything like his father? He _was_ anxious to meet him but he was also wary. _What if he thinks I'm not a worthy son?_ He shook his head, even of he wasn't, it's not like he would treat him any different... right?

He went to his closet and sifted through all of his clothes, shaking the thought from his head. He'll just have to wait and see. After a few minutes he finally settled on black converse, dark blue jeans, a white tea shirt and a black hoodie. _Can't go wrong with blue jeans and a white tee..._

**...**

_Later that day..._

"Sir?"

"What?"

"Your children sir, they're waiting outside."

Ozai turned his gaze towards the man bowing behind him. "Very well..."

He was silent and the man wasn't sure of what to do. "Do you, want to see them sir?" he asked hesitantly.

"A year ago, I did not know they existed..." he mused thoughtfully. "How do I know they're mine?"

"For all we know sir, Ursa had been faithful up until her death ten years ago."

Ozai was silent then he spoke again. "Send them in."

The man bowed again then hurried out. Ozai had two offices; one in his mansion, the other, was here, in a giant garage where various things from cars, to crates, to drugs, to weapons were stored.

A few minutes later the door opened again behind him and he heard two pairs of footsteps approach him. One pair was light and confident. The other was more cautious and heavy.

They stopped a few feet away from him and he waited for a while before turning around, afraid of what he might see. But then he turned. The girl was the spitting image of eighteen year old Ursa. The boy... the boy was definitely his son.

They both put their fists in their hands formally and bowed.

**...**

When he looked at him, Zuko couldn't help but think he was looking into a mirror that showed himself thirty years later. His father was strongly built, he had long black hair, which he wore as half let down and the other half in a knot on top of his head. Hs skin was pale like his own and his eyes were gold... almost like fire.

Then he stood up. Zuko had the thought suddenly that this man was more dragon than human being. His very presence commanded respect and Zuko thought that if he wanted, this man could rule the world.

"This is my son, and my daughter," he said his eyes going first to Azula and next to Zuko. Zuko met his eyes but then looked down out of respect and fear. When Ozai was looked at him, Zuko felt as if he was looking right into him, prying into his thoughts and feelings, searching his heart and twisting him inside out. _No wonder he's the leader. _

"What are your names? Youngest first." His voice was soft, yet powerful and Zuko felt a small shiver go down his spine.

Azula stepped forward and bowed low. "Azula, named for my grandfather on my father's side," she said in a confident and clear voice.

Zuko glanced at her when she stepped back there was a look of satisfaction on her face and he knew she was pleased with the way her father was turning out.

"That is a great name to live up to," he said looking at her. Zuko half expected her to cringe from the look but she lifted her chin higher.

"I intend to," she said coolly. Zuko looked back at Ozai and couldn't tell what he was thinking behind that expressionless veil.

"Next."

Zuko stepped forward and bowed low. "Zuko. My _own_ name. Given to me by my mother."

He stepped back and looked up at Ozai. He was looking at him and Zuko thought he caught the faintest trace of emotion on his face.

"That is a strong name," he said softly. Zuko knew he was being searched. He straightened his stance and squared his shoulders (though he was already straight and squared), and he lifted his chin slightly. He wanted his father to be proud of him, proud to say, "Zuko? Yes, he is _my_ son." But Zuko couldn't read his face.

"What do you two know about this business?" Ozai asked sitting back down in his big red leather chair.

"We've been helping Zhao since we were thirteen," Zuko said.

"I know how long you've been helping Zhao," Ozai replied in that chilling voice and Zuko was silent, he felt somehow that by making that one wrong comment he'd failed at ever making his father prod.

Then Azula spoke. "We know how a drop off and a trade goes, what orders to give the boys and when to give them, our territory and our rivals' territory... and we know not to trust anyone."

Ozai turned back to what was one his desk. "What happens to traitors and deserters?" he asked in that soft voice.

"They pay," she replied.

Ozai nodded. "Good." he did not looked up from his desk. "Both of you, come back later on for your first assignment."

He waved his hand their way in dismissal and the two bowed then backed out five steps before turning and exiting the garage.

**...**

"He hates me," Zuko said once they were outside.

"Oh boo-hoo so you said one wrong thing it's not like he'll never think well of you ever in your life," Azula said unsympathetically. Zuko scowled and the two of them made their way to Zuko's car.

"What are you doing?" Zuko demanded as Azula started towards the driver's side.

"You drove here," she said getting in.

"It's my car!" he protested angrily.

She shrugged. "It's not like you'll do anything about it."

Zuko glowered over her and clenched his jaw. It made him even madder that she was right.

"Get in we've got practice to go to." Both of them were taught Northern Shoalin Kung Fu by one of the greatest martial artists ever to have lived...

**...**

The old man sipped his ginger and cinnamon tea slowly letting the sweet and spicy taste explode in his mouth then creep down his throat and spread throughout his body warming him pleasantly.

"Has anyone seen my niece and nephew? They should have been here ten minutes ago-," just then, there was a loud screech as a car pulled into the parking lot. Then there was doors opening and slamming and angry cussing and a few seconds later in burst his hotheaded seething nephew followed by his smirking little sister.

"You are never driving my car again!" Zuko yelled snatching the keys out of her hands.

"I don't see what you're so mad about, I didn't get any scratches on it did I?" She asked folding her arms and looking at him boredly.

"You almost hit that truck! You could've killed us!"

"But I didn't," was all she said.

Zuko's eyes widened and he stepped towards her as if he was going to bite her head off but then their uncle moved between them.

"You two are late, go change and then run four laps around the courtyard and meet back in the dojo."

Their uncle's karate school was a big Chinese style building that also served as his house. It was built around a huge courtyard decorated on the edges by tea plants and peony and plum trees. The dojo flowed into the garden; it was a part of the house but there was no wall where the courtyard was. The dojo was also huge, the floors were tatami mats and the walls were white and decorated with Chinese art and calligraphy.

When they were finished with their laps the two of then went to the dojo where their uncle was sitting on a mat sipping tea set on a small table before him.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Uncle Iroh, do you think that maybe you could stop drinking your tea and teach us?" she asked slight irritation in her voice.

"You really should learn to appreciate things more niece. Come, get into your horse stance, both of you."

The two of them took their place on the mats and executed the stance forcefully with a keeyai from their stomachs as they pulled their fists back.

Iroh sipped his tea again. "Now hold your stance and breath. Count to nine as you inhale, hold it for nine seconds, then exhale and repeat."

The two of them groaned but stopped when Iroh raised his eyebrow. "You both must learn patience and restraint. A master of Shoalin is well disciplined. He is strong mentally and physically. Meditate. One hour."

**...**

They returned after three hours to the house where they were tutored privately in the library for five more hours until four o' clock, and then they returned to the garage to meet their father again.

When they once more stood before him, this time he called in a group of twelve men all dressed in black wearing black sunglasses. "You now work for my son, you will do what he says without question, if you disobey," he did not continue for they already knew what would happen if they disobeyed. "And you," he turned to Zuko who tensed under his gaze. "Will do exactly as I order."

"Azula," he turned to his daughter next. Azula straightened up at his address.

"Yes sir?"

"Go outside."

Zuko felt her recoil in surprise. _What's wrong Azula? Not used to being second?_ She didn't dare protest so she left, backing out five steps then leaving with her head held high.

"I have a chore for you Zuko," Ozai said once Azula was gone and he'd dismissed the twelve men. "I have a score to settle with an old friend. I want you to handle it."

_He's giving me and assignment? Maybe I'm not a failure!_

"Send two of your men to this address," he came towards him and Zuko suddenly wanted to run away from this powerful dragon. Having that man walk towards him was like waiting for a hungry man-eating tiger to be a foot away from you before you had the sense to run. But then the dragon reached into his pocket and handed Zuko a piece of paper with the address of a suburban house. "There are two children there, I want them both by next week."

_Kidnapping?!_

"Do not fail me Zuko." It was as if he'd heard Zuko's thoughts. He peered down at Zuko through fiery eyes and Zuko half expected fire to spew from his mouth.

He clenched his jaw._ No protesting Zuko you want him to be proud of you remember?_ "Yes sir."

* * *

**Haha! Next chapter! School starts next week so I'm getting as much written as I can before I'm back slaving away... Yes Zuko and Azula are twins, Zuko is the older twin by ten minutes. How it works, Ursa was pregnant with them when Ozai was locked up, so there was not way Azula could exist as well because Ozai was gone for eighteen years, unless she was some other dude's child. Anyway, with that said, could you please review??**

**P.S. Oh yeah, and dojo... I take Japanese style karate and that's what they call the house of training. Kung Fu is a Chinese art and i have no idea what any of their words are for anything so sorry if it's a little screwed up to you. **


	4. Sassing the Captor

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

There was a throbbing in the back of her head and when she first lifted her eyelids, she couldn't see anything, but that could've been due to the horrible headache she had starting with the throb and spreading to her temples.

As consciousness drifted back to her, she found her hands were tied behind her back and she was tied to a chair. A groan coming from behind her told her that Sokka must've been tied up behind her.

It was dark wherever they were, and as she blinked away the pain of her headache from her eyes they adjusted to the dark and she made out crates covered with some huge tarp. They must've been in a sort of warehouse.

Now comes the question... who kidnapped them? And why? And why did they kill her mother? The memory came flooding back and she shook her head and blinked her eyes as tears forced their way out and ran down her cheeks.

"Katara?" she heard Sokka's weak voice behind her and she tried to swallow her tears. He still didn't know and she didn't want to tell him. Not yet. "Katara are you okay?"

"Yeah," she sniffed and swallowed. "They didn't hurt me."

"They better not've," he said threateningly, protective older brotherness in his voice. "I'm going to get us out of here I promise. It'll be okay." His hand found hers and he squeezed it gently. Katara held onto it as it reassured her that everything really would be okay.

"I'm glad you're with me Sokka," she said softly. He answered by squeezing her hand again.

Just then, they heard a door open and a light switch clicked. The room was flooded with light and the two siblings blinked as they were blinded.

When her eyes adjusted, Katara turned towards where she heard they door open and she saw three people. Two, she recognized as the thugs that had kidnapped her and her brother. The one between them, a full head shorter though he was still tall himself, couldn't have been older than Sokka.

"Katara," Sokka whispered to her. "That's not one of your psycho jealous ex-boyfriends is it?"

"No!" Katara whispered back frowning.

"Are you sure?"

"Sokka I think I would remember him if I dated him."

The boy scowled and Katara sized him up. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black tee shirt, he had broad shoulders and she could see hard muscle in his midsection and his arms yet he was slimly built. Dark black hair fell slightly over golden eyes and his face... it was a handsome face but Katara wasn't looking at that. If this was her captor, she was pissed off! _What the hell does a teenage boy want with us?! And why did he have my mother killed?! Who is he?!_

He walked towards them with his hands behind his back and circled them as the two henchmen stood by the door. "My father said they were children, not adolescents." he said, his voice was clear and not very deep due to his age.

"It was the right address sir, and they are the children of Hakoda Long," one of the men said. Katara detected a trace of annoyance at having to address a boy at least ten years younger than him as "sir."

She turned her gaze back towards the two men. She didn't know which one it was who'd pulled the trigger; they looked the same from far away what with the same dress and the top knots on their heads, but she glared at both of them with such hate that she thought they almost cringed.

"Why did you kidnap us?" Sokka demanded when the boy stopped in front of him. "What does it matter who our father is? What did he ever do to you?"

"Last I checked," the boy's voice was low and quiet and Katara shivered at the sound of it. "The captive is the one who answers questions, and the captor is the one who kills the captive if he gets on the captor's nerves." Katara heard a gun cock and her heart stopped.

"I swear to _God_ if you kill him it will be the biggest mistake of your life!" she screamed struggling with her bonds to no prevail. Then the boy came into her vision. She wasn't afraid of him anymore, she was just mad as hell. What right did this boy have to kill her mother and then to threaten her brother!? No way! She would not stand for it!

The boy peered down at her then bent forward so that his face was level with hers. He looked her straight in the eye and she glared at him defiantly. "Are you afraid?" he asked in his low voice. No she wasn't.

"I'm not afraid of pussies with guns," she spat angrily.

The boy recoiled and she felt even Sokka flinch in surprise.

"Katara maybe sassing the captor isn't the best idea," her brother said through clenched teeth.

"I don't care!" she said loudly not caring who heard. She looked up at the boy with an expression of disgust. "Do your worse you son of a bitch I dare you to. But what goes around comes around and you will not come out of this unscathed I promise you that."

"Katara, shut, up," Sokka warned his teeth still clenched but Katara ignored him. She just glared hatefully up at this boy who returned her stare with a scowl on his face.

Then he turned abruptly and left the room, the two henchmen followed one after the other and the door was closed and locked.

"Katara are you out of your mind?!" Sokka yelled once they were alone again. "You don't know these people! You don't know that guy for all we know he could've really hurt you!"

"He won't," Katara said surely.

"How the hell do you know?!"

"I could tell, he hasn't got it in him," she answered simply.

"Katara, don't sass the captor anymore. Or the henchmen. Better yet, don't talk anymore!"

Katara didn't reply. _You'd sass the hell out of them too if you knew what they did._

* * *

"Stupid... damn girl... sass me... who does she think she is?!" He took off his shirt and threw it on his bed as he muttered angrily to himself. _You let her sass you Zuko._ "Shut up!" he yelled to the voice in his head. "Pussy... I'm not a pussy..." he shook his hair out then went to his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He was scowling even more than usual with frustration.

_Why are you such a push over man?_

_I'm not a push over!_

Just then the door to his room opened and in marched his sister.

"WILL YOU KNOCK!?" He shouted stomping out of the bathroom as she made herself comfortable on his bed.

"Shut up Zuzu it's not like you're going to do anything about- what are you doing!?" He had grabbed her and thrown her over his shoulder and was carrying her out of his room into her own down the hall.

He dumped her speechlessly onto her bed then stormed out of her room. When he reached the doorway he turned around. "STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!!" he shouted before slamming the door.

When he got back to his room he returned to the bathroom and started a shower.

About ten minutes later when he stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and drying his hair with a towel, there came a knock on his door.

"Stupid Azula..." he muttered. "What do you want?" he called louder.

"Sir?" it was one of the servants. "Your father wants to see you."

"When?" stupid question.

"Now."

"Great..." a few days ago his father had expressed disgust with Zuko's dress. Now every time he went to see him he had to wear a suit which he hated more than anything. "Alright I'm leaving right now."

He went to his closet which was full of new designer suits; all of them were black with gold or red trim. Gold and red being the colors of Ozai's gang. He chose one with a red shirt underneath and a gold and red dragon snaking up the sleeve. Just as he finished changing his door burst open and in walked Azula.

"Azula god damn it-!"

"I heard father wants to see you," she interrupted leaning against his bed post and watching him expectantly.

"What of it?"

"Why does he always want to see _you_?" she didn't even bother trying to disguise the jealously in her voice.

"I'm his son," Zuko replied searching his dresser for his keys and his sunglasses.

"Well _I'm_ his daughter!" he said flipping her hair snobbishly.

"Maybe he thinks you're an annoying little kiss up who needs to learn how to leave her big brother alone when he is in his room with the door closed," he found his sunglasses then searched around for his keys.

"You're only older by ten minutes... Are you looking for these?"

He turned and saw Azula waving the keys back and forth in front of his face. "Azula give me my keys," he said with an edge in his voice.

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Azula! I swear-,"

"Chill out brother you don't have to always get mad at everything." She tossed the keys to him and he pointed to the door.

"Get out of my room."

Azula rolled her eyes and walked out. Zuko followed behind her switching off the light and locking the door behind him just in case his sister got any ideas.

* * *

"Yes sir. My men apprehended them last night."

Ozai nodded. "Very well. I am placing you in full responsibility of them," he paused and his eyes bore into Zuko's. "You know what that means right? _Full_ responsibility."

If anything happened to them, if they escaped, it was his fault. "Yes sir. I know what that means."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Zuko bowed low then backed away three steps before Ozai stopped him again. "Zuko."

"Yes sir?"

"Call me father."

Shock. It prevented him from speaking for a few seconds then it put a stutter in his voice. "Y-Y-," he cleared his throat. "Yes... Father." The address tasted strange on his tongue yet he liked it. Ozai _wanted_ him, Zuko, to call him father!

He clenched his teeth to prevent the smile from messing his expressionless face and finished backing out then he turned and exited.

Once he was outside, a low grumble in the pit of his stomach told him he was hungry. He checked the time on his watch. It was almost two o' clock and it was Sunday. Maybe he would stop by uncles for some noodles and a chat before going home.

* * *

"Katara..."

Katara blinked. She'd dozed off a few minutes ago and now Sokka was poking her in the back as best he could with his hands tied.

"What?"

"I'm starving."

Katara couldn't help but chuckle. _Sokka Sokka Sokka_... But then there was a growl in her stomach and she realized she hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday.

"Me too."

"You think that guy wants to starve us to death?"

"I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Cuz if he wanted to kill us he would've done that a long time ago without kidnapping us."

"How do you know everything?"

"I don't."

"You seem like it."

"So?"

The two of them sighed. "What do you think these ropes taste like?"

"Sokka gross!"

"Katara a man will eat anything when he's starving," Sokka replied a matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure we'll be fed soon."

"Unless he's still mad that you sassed him."

"In that case he can go into a corner and cry for all I care," Katara answered tartly.

"Why are you so mean? He just kidnapped us he didn't hurt us."

Katara frowned and was glad Sokka couldn't see her face; he could read her like a book sometimes. "You say it like people kidnap other people all the time."

"But they do-,"

"That doesn't make it okay! And did you already forget?! He put a gun to your head!" Katara snapped.

"Well, look at it from his point of view. What if he's being forced to do it by someone higher? He _is_ only a teenager."

"I still don't like him. He's bad news." Katara said with hatred dripping in her voice.

"I still think you're over thinking everything. The next time he comes in, you will keep your big mouth shut and I will see if we can get on his good side."

Katara sighed. "Your hunger is making you delusional."

"Hey! I'm just trying to get us a bite to eat! Forgive me for being considerate!" Sokka said defensively.

Katara chuckled. _Sokka Sokka Sokka..._ The growl in her stomach repeated itself, angry at being ignored for so long.

"He better give us food," she admitted.

* * *

"Then he told me to call him father. Isn't that great Uncle? He likes me!" Zuko took another bite of his mee hoon noodles and looked up at his uncle who seemed to be paying more attention to his noodles than to his nephew. "Uncle?"

"Have you ever tasted mee hoon as delicious as this?" Iroh asked incredulously as he dug into his noodles enthusiastically.

"Yes uncle it's delicious," Zuko said impatiently. He loved his uncle dearly but sometimes...

"I always say that Malaysian food is better than Japanese," he said happily plucking up a piece of shrimp with his chop sticks and putting it in his mouth.

"Uncle, were you listening to anything I was saying?" Zuko asked annoyed at being ignored.

Iroh looked up from his food. "Oh yes I was! Of course. But that is a big responsibility Zuko, are you sure you can handle it?"

Zuko shrugged. "How hard could it be?"

Iroh looked at his noodles. "If only I could share these delicious noodles with someone hungry."

Zuko gave his uncle a puzzled look. _What is he talking about??_ Then it dawned. "Oh God I'm so stupid." he put down his bowl and scooted out of his chair. "Uncle if you were kidnapped what would you want to eat?"

Iroh stroked his chin thoughtfully. "There are so many things I would like to eat if I was captive..."

Zuko shook his head. "Never mind Uncle I have to go."

He hurried out of the garden and through the house into the parking lot back to his car then zoomed away.

In the garden, Iroh still sat stroking his chin. "Laksa would be good..."

**

* * *

  
**

**There you go! Ha! The food, yes is Malaysian if you are not familiar with it. Mee hoon is stir fried thin rice noodles with black soy sauce, shrimp, chicken, vegetable and bean sprout, it can be cooked a lot of different ways. Laksa, is rice noodles with a thin spicy sauce and green onions, parsley, egg, and either chicken or shrimp or both. How do I know this???? Haha... I know everything.**

**Well, review pretty please! **


	5. Pulling the Trigger

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long...**

* * *

The door opened and the light switched on and the two tied up siblings blinked as their pupils were shocked at having to widen so suddenly.

"Wasgoingon?" Sokka jerked his head up and Katara elbowed him in the back. "OW!"

"That guy's back."

"Untie them." he ordered.

Once they were free, the young man frowned at both of them and said, "Try anything funny..." he lifted the side of his jacket and Katara Sokka saw the hilt of a gun pointing out of his pocket.

Katara scowled at him and he averted his eyes away from her.

"Here," he left the room for a brief moment then returned with a large box of pizza and a gallon of water. He dropped them both on a small table nearby then motioned for his men and the three of them left.

"Aw sweet!" Sokka said as soon as their footsteps faded away and he eagerly opened the box and dug into a large piece of pizza.

_Sokka Sokka Sokka..._ Katara thought shaking her head. Her lips turned up into a slight smile and she took a slice from the box. Just before she took a bite Sokka snatched it quickly out of her hands. "Hey!"

"This is for your own good Katara, it may be poisoned," Sokka replied seriously. In three huge bites, the slice was gone and Katara looked at him with her arms folded over her chest and her eyebrow raised. Sokka smiled contently. "Yeah, nothin wrong with that one!"

"Sokka you know he can't poison us," Katara said a matter-of-factly taking another piece of pizza then biting quickly into it before Sokka could snatch it away from her again.

"Howdoyouknow?" Her brother asked with his mouth full of his third slice.

"Because," Katara swallowed. "If we're dead, they won't get what they want." She took another bite then slapped Sokka's hand as he reached for another piece.

"OW?!" he said with his mouth so full his cheeks puffed out.

"At least swallow first!" He looked at her defiantly then she saw him swallow and he opened his mouth to show her.

"There see? Aaaaaaaa!"

"You're gross."

"I'm a man."

"Yeeeah. Right."

Sokka shoved her and she smiled as things almost seemed like they weren't kidnapped. A few minutes later when both of their stomachs were satisfied, Sokka got up and walked around the room.

"There's gotta be a way out of here."

"I doubt it. If these guys are smart they'd've checked the room before locking us in it," Katara said wiping her hands neatly on a napkin then standing up to join Sokka.

"And maybe they're dumb and didn't check. We'll find a way just help me." He felt around the walls taking care not to miss any cracks or corners and Katara studied the various objects in the room.

It was a store room from what she could make of it; there were tightly sealed crates stacked on one side of the wall and the two chairs she and Sokka had bee tied to and the small table were the now empty pizza box rested. It was a small room too, the size of her bedroom, maybe a little smaller and minus the windows. A naked lightbulb suspended from the ceiling switched on with the light switch on the wall by the door.

"Damn," Sokka sighed and stroked his chin. "Looks like the only way in or out is through the door..." He looked at the table and chairs then at Katara who watched him expectantly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, you are the ideas guy," she said shrugging. "Got anything?"

Sokka frowned and glanced around at everything again then he grinned suddenly. "Yes! But we've got to move fast if we want it to work..."

* * *

"How long has it been?"

"About a half and hour sir."

Zuko sat up in his chair. His father had given him a desk and a chair in the giant warehouse similar to his but with a smaller green leather chair and smaller desk.

"Alright, go take them to the facilities then tie them up again."

"Yes sir."

The two men bowed then backed away and left.

Zuko rested his head in the palm of his hands then looked at a small photo on his desk. His usual scowl softened as he touched the face in the photo with his finger tips. The sound of a door opening and closing made him stuff the picture quickly into his jacket pocket.

"What are you doing in here?" Azula demanded stomping towards his desk.

"This is kind of my office," Zuko said in a soft sarcastic voice.

"Why don't I have one?" She asked jealously.

Zuko shrugged and didn't answer. "What's so great about you anyway? Everyone knows I've got all the good traits of the two of us," she said examining her long dark crimson nails.

Zuko's jaw clenched and he didn't answer. "Father will see it in time. He'll realize he's much better off leaving me the business after he passes," she returned her gaze to him with a snap of her head. "You just wait and see." Then she turned and stalked out of the warehouse, her nose turned way up.

When she was gone Zuko punched the closest thing to him which happened to be the desk drawer, making a huge hole and causing his knuckles to tear open and bleed. He cursed then stood up and stomped outside into his car.

* * *

"They're coming!" Sokka said from his place listening at the door. "You ready?"

Katara nodded with a hard expression on her face. They will pay. Those sons of bitches will pay for killing her mother.

The footsteps came closer and Katara tensed in her place behind the door. the key turned in the hole and the door opened.

When the first man stepping into her vision, she raised the chair up over her head and with a determined scream she brought it down as hard as she could on the man's head and he fell like a boulder to the ground.

When she stepped out, she saw Sokka had taken care of the other one. "Come hurry up," he said throwing the chair then he ran out of the room thinking Katara was following right him. But Katara followed him only a few steps and when he was gone she returned. She studied the faces of the two men trying to figure out which one it was. Then she remembered what one of them had said. They weren't supposed to have guns.

She got down on her knees and searched one of them. She found no gun then she searched the other. It was inside his suit pocket and she took it quickly.

It was heavy and if it felt evil in her hands. She began to tremble now from head to toe as she pointed it at the unconscious man. _Now's you're chance Katara. He killed your mother he deserves it!_ Tears spilled from her eyes as the memory replayed itself in her mind.

She had been trying to save her... one moment she had been alive... then there was the gun shot and the blood... there had been so much blood! Spilling from her own mother's chest! She remembered watching the life leave her mother's eyes and all she could do was watch and scream in horror.

He'd killed her so easily... yet why did her finger not pull that trigger? _Kill him Katara! _Her vision was blurry and fuzzy and she lowered the weapon slowly despite the angry voice in her head. _What are you doing!? He killed your mother right before your eyes!_ She couldn't do it...

"What the hell is going on over here?" she spun around and there standing a few feet away was the pale skinned dark haired boy scowling more than ever. She lifted the gun again and tried to control her shaking but to no prevail.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed as he started towards her with his hands open and lifted to show he wasn't going to pull anything on her.

"Listen just calm down-,"

"Shut up!" she was crying now and shaking so hard it was a wonder she was still one piece. "This is your fault.." her voice trembled and she didn't bother anymore trying to contain it.

"What's my fault?" he asked in a low voice. He started towards her again and she yelled at him again.

"Stop!! I swear to God if you take one step closer I will kill you the way he killed my mother!"

The boy froze. "Who killed your mother?" he asked in that low voice.

"He did!" she gestured with her head. "He killed her like she was nothing and it's all your fault!"

Despite her warning he took another step closer. "Stay back!" she screamed and he nodded.

"Calm down. I'm not trying to hurt you. I told them no guns. The penalty for disobedience is death." he motioned with his chin towards the unconscious man. "Kill him."

Katara looked at him in surprise. "What?" But he didn't answer. In her shock she'd dropped her guard and he kicked the gun out of her hand then grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Katara screamed in rage then drove her other arm back to hit him in the solar plexes but he caught it before it made contact and twisted it behind her back with the other.

She struggled but she was powerless, his grip was like iron and she was to close to him to kick him.

"Stop struggling," he ordered but she didn't listen. He pushed the small of her back with her knee making her fall to her knees then he pushed her to the ground onto her stomach and held her down with his knee then searched one of the men for handcuffs.

On finding them, he hand-cuffed her then pulled her up again. "Look!" He spun her around to look at him then shook her to make her stop crying. "I told you they shouldn't've have guns! Him killing your mother was going against orders and for that-," he pulled a gun out of his pocket and shot the man two times in the chest.

Katara gasped and a short scream escaped her throat. "-he dies." he looked at her with a hard expression in his golden eyes and she stared back up at him. He'd done so easily what she'd struggled to do even though she had more reason to do it that he...

"I didn't want you to do that," she said in a small voice.

"I didn't do it for you," he said. She thought she detected the faintest trace of a lie in his voice. "I did it because he disobeyed his orders knowing that death was the penalty. He took the risk. He broke the rule. And now he's paid."

He took her arm in a firm grip the forced her in front of him as he started walking. "You'll have to be relocated."

* * *

"He escaped."

"Yes father. But I still have to girl."

"You let him escape."

"I wasn't there-,"

"I placed you in full responsibility."

"Yes father."

"You knew full well what that meant."

"Yes father. The blame is mine."

"You better not let this one escape."

"I won't father-,"

"I know you won't. Because I am relocating the both of you."

"Father?"

"Pack your things. You leave tomorrow morning."

"Father-,"

"If you disapoint me one more time..."

Zuko didn't dare utter another word.

"You may go."

He was walking on thin ice rapidly melting and he knew it. He couldn't take anymore chances. She would have to be in his sight twenty-four-seven for the rest of the month. He bowed low and backed away five steps then turned and exited.

**...**

"Mr. Long!"

The man lifted his head tiredly from his desk. So much work was being poured into finding his children, he never slept excpet for on his feet. Bato was helping him a lot and he was so grateful but he still refused to rest, not until his children were safe at home.

"What is Kerry?" he asked his young assistant.

"Sokka! He's here!"

Hakoda sat up as he was shocked awake. "Where?"

Before the young man could answer Hakoda was out the door yelling his son's name until he heard an answer.

"Dad!"

Around the corner, smash into the lady with the coffee and the papers, apologize quickly and then-

"Sokka!"

"Dad!" He was in his arms. His son, his first born. Tears brimmed in his eyes and he held the boy tightly.

"Sokka... oh Sokka... my son." he was here, he was safe... Oh thank God!

Then the boy started shaking. "I'm sorry dad!" he was crying.

"What is it?"

"I thought she was behind me..." he sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

Katara... His little girl was still in Ozai's clutches.

"Shhhh... it's not your fault. I promise we'll find her... she'll be okay..."

_Oh Ozai... So much as touch one hair on her head..._ He squeezed his son again to make sure he was really there and he kissed his head.

"We'll get her back I promise."

* * *

**Ahhhh! Sorry it took so long but there it is! Review pretty please!**


	6. Relocating

**WELLL!! So sorry for the long wait people but I just didn't feel like writing for some time. Anyway! Thanks for the reviews!  
**

* * *

The gang wasted no time in getting her relocated. Early the next morning, even before the sun was beginning to wake, she was in boat with the scowling young man and two of his henchmen, speeding away to Demetrius's private, uncharted island, not fifty miles from the coast.

**...**

_The night before..._

Zuko burst angrily into his room and threw his keys as hard as he could onto the bed. "Good job Zuko!" he muttered to himself as he took off his jacket and threw that onto the bed as well. "You let a hostage escape, you killed a man for some stupid watery-eyed girl, and now you're being sent to an island with no way off for the next four weeks as if you were a hostage too!"

He kicked off his shoes then stomped into his bathroom and started the shower. When he returned, Azula was leaning in the doorway smirking so much it took every will in his body to refrain from slapping her.

"What. Do you. WANT?" He growled through clenched teeth.

Unbelievingly, Azula's smirk widened. "Awwww!! Looks like Zuzu's not turning out to be so perfect after all!" she said in a singsong voice. "But don't worry, father still has me. And with you gone and out of the way, I'll make him realize he made a mistake in choosing which child to favor."

"AZULA! GET! OUT!!" Zuko shouted pointing to the door.

Azula examined her nails. "Why? What if I don't want to?"

Just as he was about to start screaming at her and throwing everything in his reach at her, Zuko bit his tongue then closed his eyes and counted. _She's doing this on purpose._ He told himself. _She wants you to get even madder so you do something you're going to regret_. He opened his eyes.

"I'm about to get naked that's why," he said taking off his shirt. "You can stay if you want but..." he started unbuckling his pants and Azula got the message.

"You're such a pervert sometimes Brother," she said disgustedly shielding her eyes as she stalked out of his room.

"Creep," he muttered once she was gone and he locked the door behind her.

After his shower, Zuko pulled a suitcase out of his closet and began dropping random articles of clothing inside. Once he was finished he dropped onto his bed and the events of today returned to his mind.

_The poor girl_... he shook his head. No one was supposed to have been killed. _Especially _not the girl's mother.

_He killed her like she was nothing and it's all your fault!_ Her words returned to him and he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Was it really his fault? But he'd told them no guns!

_The penalty for disobedience is death. _Then man had disobeyed, and Zuko had made him pay. He shuddered as he thought of the moment again in his mind. He didn't know what had come over him. In that moment, he had felt such a burning hate for the man. He had wanted to make the man pay, he had wanted to see the man suffer for killing the girl's mother.

But why? Thoughts brought him back to memories. Memories of his own mother. How she died... the last words she had spoken to him, the night he hadn't known would be the last time he would ever see her again. The first time he had killed a man, he was only eight years old... all he remembered was his thirst for the man's blood...

He shook his head and turned over in his bed. No... he didn't want to think about it. He closed his eyes and in a few short minutes, his dreams appeared and whisked him away into a dark realm where he remained, peacefully until the first morning rays of the golden sun appeared and awoke him.

**...**

She was tired. She was cold. She was hungry. And she was drained of all and any emotion left inside of her body. All she wanted was to crawl into a bed, and go to sleep. And, if she was lucky, maybe never have to wake up again.

Sprays of water came up over the sides of the little motor boat and flecked her tanned face with droplets of water. She looked back at the disappearing coast line. It grew fainter and fainter as they sped further and further away. Some time after it had completely disapeared she looked ahead. The island was beginning to appear. First, a mere speck on the horizon. Then it grew bigger and bigger.

The sun was just starting to rise in the west, but it was still cold out despite the summer weather. She wrapped her arms around herself in effort to eliminate some of the cold but it did little to help. then she felt a blanket drop onto her shoulders and she looked up surprised to see her scowling captor moving back into his seat behind her.

She pulled the cover around her gratefully then looked ahead towards the growing island. She was so tired. Last night she had been locked in some cellar where she had cried for almost half the night. Her mother was dead and her brother was gone. She was completely alone with these men and this boy. What was going to became of her??

Her eyelids began to droop as a wave of fatigue crashed over her and she lifted her legs up onto the bend so she could go to sleep. She didn't care anymore. They already took everything away from her. What more was there to take?

Sprays of salt water hit her face again but she was too tired to think of it. She was too tired... consciousness slipped away from her and the movement of the boat, the smell and taste of the salty sea air, lulled her to sleep.

**...**

He looked on at her little sleeping form. She was so incredibly small. He was suddenly full of the urge to scoop her up and comfort her, tell her everything was going to be okay. _Whoa!_ He shook his head. _There will be absolutely none of that! She's your father's hostage for crying out loud! _In one month she would be gone and he would not have to be burdened with her anymore.

He tore his gaze away from her and looked up towards the island. He hadn't been there since he was maybe eleven years old. As they drew closer he saw that it was much smaller than he remembered. It must've been only a mile in circumference. In a few more minutes they would dock. Then he and the girl would be left there with no way off for either of them for a whole month. He hated this. It felt like banishment.

His father must be so disappointed in him he didn't even want to see his face. He remember Azula's threat. Father will begin to favor her? Just like everyone else in this damned city! Is it really such a bad thing that he wanted to be favored over her just once? His father for crying out loud! He was his son! Shouldn't there be something between them? Like a father and son bond? Is it too much to ask that his father, dare he say... _love_ him?

The boat was slowing down and Zuko shook the thoughts from his head. The island was before them and they pulled into the dock. He picked up his suitcase then looked at the girl again. She was sleeping peacefully but her face still held a lot of turmoil, as if she was dreaming of running through liquid led away from some terrible monster. _That must be how she's feeling_...

"Sir?"

He snapped his attention to the man who'd tied the boat to the dock.

"What?"

"We have to get back now sir."

"I didn't send you back."

"Your father put us under the authority of your sister last night sir. She wants us back now."

_Damn that Azula!!_ Zuko clenched his jaw then nodded. "Very well."

He reached down and shook the girl's shoulder. She woke with a small jump and shrunk back away from him when she saw his face so close to hers.

"Come on," he said bluntly.

**...**

"This is where you will be staying."

They were inside a huge beach house and the scowling boy was showing her where she would be living. It was a big whitewashed room lined in gold and crimson. The floor was white but over it there was a big black carpet that covered almost the whole floor. It was black and red with a golden dragon insignia on it. The dragon was breathing a hot red fire, red was also the color of it's angry eyes that seemed to glitter no matter how Katara looked at it. The huge white canopy bed had a comforter with the same golden dragon.

"Look," the boy took her shoulder and made her turn around to face him. "I am just as much a hostage as you are here. There is no way off of this island. There are no weapons anywhere. I am here to watch you for the next four weeks. Try anything funny and I'll have to lock you in the basement for the rest of the time you are my responsibility. Got it?"

Katara looked the boy in the eyes. They were golden. Fierce gold like the sun now fully awake in the sky. She sensed him growing uncomfortable under her gaze so she nodded and looked away. "Where's the bathroom?"

The boy pointed. "Yours is in your room."

"And the washing machine?"

The boy looked puzzled for a second then she saw him take in her clothes. She hadn't changed since the night she was kidnapped.

"Downstairs."

She nodded again. "Thank you."

She felt him stiffen again at her courtesy but she didn't care. Maybe later she would think of what to do. First, she wanted to shower, clean her clothes, and sleep.

"There's probably fresh clothes and stuff in the bathroom drawers and the dresser," he said reading her thoughts. "The kitchen is downstairs if you're hungry." He turned to leave but then looked back. "Don't try anything," he warned her again. then he was gone.

* * *

**There it is! review please!!**


	7. The Encounter

**Hey here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews guys!  
**

* * *

Once she was alone, Katara closed the door then walked the perimeter of the room. It looked as if it was built for royalty, with the giant canopy bed, the white dresser and mirror both lined in gold. The crimson curtains framed huge window overlooking the beautiful Pacific Ocean._ Maybe this kidnapping thing won't be so bad..._ She slapped herself mentally. _Of course it will! you're not on vacation Katara you're a hostage!_

Then she went into the bathroom and couldn't help but smile. It was bigger than the living room at home! There was a giant jacuzzi style bathtub build in the floor, abut five feet wide and five feet deep. The shower came from the ceiling to the floor over a drain. There were two sinks, both were made of gold and red marble and had deep, golden bowls.

"How in the world do you get this kind of money?" Katara wondered aloud. What kind of people were these exactly?

When she was finished exploring, she looked in the cabinets and found fresh red towels and a black silk bathrobe lined in gold with the dragon on the back. "Sweet," she muttered then turned back towards the shower and the bathtub. "Bath," she decided aloud.

She searched the giant tub for a switch or a knob and found three of them. She turned one and hot water began to pour out of holes in the sides of the tub. She grinned excitedly then turned another knob and cold water came out of more holes in the side. Then she turned the third knob and pink sweet smelling bubble soap came out of the last three holes.

Once she decided the balance between the three different knobs, Katara undressed and wrapped herself in the robe then decided the look for the washing machine while the bathtub was filling up.

**...**

After he left the girl in Azula's old room he wondered if he should lock it. _No..._ _Where would she go?_ He chuckled bitterly. _I can't even leave._ He turned down the hall and went up another flight of stairs to his old bedroom.

It had been cleaned since he'd last been there and on opening the closet, he was surprised to find up to date clothes. His mother had probably given orders to keep it properly furnished in case they had to go there on a moments notice. _His mother... _He shook his head and turned his thoughts elsewhere.

The clock on the wall above his said it was seven-thirty and his stomach said that it was hungry.

He dropped his suit case down on the bed then left his room to go to the kitchen.

**...**

The washing machine was in a room close to the kitchen. Actually it was more like a laundromat; there were washing machines and dryers all of different sizes and all varieties of detergents in a big, white room.

Katara studied it all with interest. She picked a small washing machine and a cucumber melon scented detergent. When she was done, she went to leave the room but when she opened the door she ran right into her captor.

"WHOA!" they both jumped and Katara almost screamed but she caught it and covered her mouth.

"S-Sorry," she stuttered dropping her hand. A guilty blush crept up to her cheeks and she looked at the floor.

**...**

Zuko bit back his laugh at her reaction then raised his eyebrow. "What were doing down there?" he asked.

"Washing my clothes," she replied finally looking up at him. Her eyes were shockingly blue and he tore his gaze away before he became too mesmerized. Then he saw she was wearing Azula's black silk bathrobe.

_Wow this is awkward..._ he thought as he noticed the bounce in her chest and realized it was _all_ she was wearing. He brought his eyes back up to her face and moved stiffly out of her way.

The girl's hand unconsciously went up to push a strand of hair behind her ear then she stepped out of the doorway and hurried back up the stairs.

Zuko watched her go then shook his head. _Four weeks of this_. He didn't know if he could take it. Then he wondered what was going on now with his father and Azula. No doubt she already had his men and his desk... now what? Was she going to be Ozai's partner?

He clenched his fists and went to the kitchen. Going through the cupboards and the refrigerator and freezer he was pleased to discover those were also recently furnished. He grabbed a bottle of smart water and eggs from the fridge then set to work preparing an omelet.

**...**

She hurried up the steps to her room and closed the door quickly behind her. Warmth on her cheeks told her she was still blushing furiously. _That's it Katara! No more walking around the house in just a bathrobe! That was SO awkward!_

She shook her head trying to rid her face of the blush but thinking about the boy only made it worse. _Not even funny! Stop that!_

She went to the bathroom and turned off the water in the bath tub just as the bubbles were beginning to overflow. Before she dropped her robe she went to lock the door but found there was none. _I don't care that he's my captor, if that kid doesn't knock before he comes in I will murder him!_

She doubted though that he would come in. Even so, once her robe was dropped she slipped into the bathtub quickly making sure her whole body was hidden.

"Whoa!" She'd gotten in too fast. The water was pleasantly hot but it shocked her body sending goose bumps up and down her arms and on her face. A few seconds after she adjusted to the temperature, she dunked under the bubbles and into the hot water below.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" she sighed coming up after she'd held her breath so long her lungs were about to burst. She sank into the water again, but only until her head was above the surface. Then she closed her eyes and willed every muscle in her body to relax. Going for three days and three nights in the same clothes with no shower was way worse than it sounded.

After about twenty minutes Katara felt herself growing drowsy from the hot water and the humidity in the air. Reluctantly, she emerged from the water and dried herself all over, every once in a while losing her footing because she was so dizzy from the heat.

Once she was dry, she searched for he clothes but then remembered they were in the laundry room. A bitter laugh escaped her lips. "Ha! No way! Not again!" she said to herself. What did that guy say? There might be some extra clothes in here...

She left the bathroom and was met with a blast of cool air from her room. The warmth of the bathroom it appeared, _stayed_ in the bathroom.

She went to the closet and was happy to find clothes that seemed like they would fit her perfectly. She chose a dark blue billabong tee shirt and black sweat pants made of spandex and nylon; mostly for comfort. Thankfully, in the dresser drawers she found bras and underwear that also fit her. Everything still looked and smelled brand new but she was too sleepy to wonder about it.

After she was dressed, she pulled back the covers on the bed and curled up beneath them. All thoughts left her tired mind and in a matter of seconds, she was sound asleep.

**...**

"Sokka?"

The teenage boy looked up from his place at his father's desk and smiled on seeing the face of his beautiful blue-eyed girlfriend.

"Suki," he said putting his pen down and getting up. In a second she was in his arms and clinging to him as if to make sure he wasn't an illusion.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his shirt. "I know she'll be okay."

Sokka tensed at the mention of his sister and he felt guilty all over again. "It was my fault," he murmured into her hair. "I should've checked to see if she was behind me. I was just so anxious-!"

Suki stopped him by putting her hand over his mouth. "It's okay," she whispered as her eyes grew moist. "What happened has happened. You can't change it no matter how much you want to."

Sokka squeezed her and shut his eyes tightly but tears still found their way out. "Suki.."

"No Sokka..." she murmured but Sokka shook his head.

"Suki my- my mother." he swallowed as he remembered his father's words, the pain on his face and in his voice when he'd told him.

"Where is she?" Suki asked into his shoulder. Sokka pulled away so he could look at her.

"They killed her," he choked. For a moment Suki didn't say anything as his words took a while to make an effect.

"What?"

"They killed, my _mother_ Suki," he growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh Sokka," Suki sighed sadly kissing his cheek then hugging him and holding him to let him know it was okay to be sad. "Ohhhh Sokka."

Sokka didn't care anymore. He cried and let Sukki hold him as if he were a little boy. _If they hurt Katara..._He hugged Suki tighter and she squeezed him back in reassurance.

"It's okay.." Sokka knew she didn't know what else to say, but he didn't care. Just her being there was enough.

**...**

Hakoda watch sadly from his perch in the room outside the office window. Sokka had Suki to love... he had no Karena.

The empty space in his heart was now filled with burning hate for the man who had his wife killed. He didn't care what he had to do or what the consequences would be... before this is over, he would be the one to kill Demetrius.

A knock came on the door startling him from his thoughts. "Yes?"

"It's me Bato."

"Come in."

The tall man entered the room and strode over towards the desk, sitting down at Hakoda's invitation.

"What do you have?" Hakoda asked not daring to let himself hope too hard.

"We followed your son's directions to get the warehouse they were being held hostage," Bato started and he opened the folder he was carrying in his hand.

"Yes?" Hakoda replied impatiently.

Bato looked back up at him. "We didn't find your daughter."

Hakoda nodded them sighed and leaned back in his chair. _Where did you put my baby girl Ozai?_ He thought rubbing the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. _Where would he put her..._

"But we do have a prisoner," Bato continued. "He was found unconscious lying beside the body of a corpse."

Hakoda looked up. "A corpse?"

Bato nodded in reply. "It was fresh, killed maybe one hour before we got there." He frowned and stroked his chin. "Funny... the man dead appeared to be a part of the gang."

Hakoda raised his eyebrows at this. Ozai had made a lot of rules that if broken resulted in death.

_Disrespect... betrayal... disobedience..._ he scratched his head to think of more but they were the only three to appear in his mind.

"Where is the prisoner now?" he asked sitting up.

"Down at the station. He goes through interrogation in about an hour," Bato said closing the folder back again.

Hakoda stood up. "Let's got then. I want to be the one to ask the questions."

Bato stood up behind him. "You have no authority-,"

"-That's my daughter being held Bato," Hakoda snapped fiercely. "And you have no idea how to handle a member of the most powerful gang in Oakland and possibly the West Coast."

"And you do?" Alexander demanded.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

Hakoda looked at the man. "I was once a part of it," he replied quietly. He put his jacket on and Bato watched him with a look of confirmation on his face. "A long time ago."

The other man's face broke out into a sly smile. "I knew I recognized you." He opened the door and the two of them walked out. "You were there that night eighteen years ago. You took the money and left. That's why he kidnapped your children and murdered your wife."

"Shut up!" Hakoda yelled whirling angrily on the man.

Bato smirked at him. "I could have you locked away for the rest of your life," he said. Then his face softened and the smirk disappeared. "But you've obviously made an effort to leave the gang life behind you." he put his hand on Hakoda's shoulder. "Help us catch this gang, and we'll get your daughter back. And your entire criminal record will be erased."

Hakoda's face remained stone cold for a minute then he shrugged Bato's hand off of his shoulder. "I just want my daughter back."

Bato nodded. "We'll get her back."

* * *

**Okay people, we have an issue. I'm not getting many reviews and at first it didn't bother me much but now it kind of does. It doesn't have to be much but can you at least let me know I'm doing okay? Constructive criticism would work as well, sometimes my own opinion isn't enough.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it. Oh and my stupid private messaging is fixed now so if you send me anything I'll get it. Did anyone else have issues with it? It really bugged me. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**P.S. Oh yeah, and I know i got Katara's mom's name wrong but in my defense I didn't know what it was when I started this fic. And I like the name Karena. :P**

**P.S. And Sukka! I love that pairing, they're the only pair that ended up together in the show that was SUPPOSED to be together. If any of you guys are Tokka supporters, I'm sorry but... EWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That's what you call a FIVE YEAR FREAKING GAP!! **

**Anyways. Sorry this author's note is long. REVIEW! :)**


	8. The Dream

**Hey! WOW! I think that's the most reviews I've ever received for one chapter! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH! Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

_She was back on the driveway and her mother was running towards her trying to help her. She saw it replay slowly in her mind, the moment that had scarred her for life. All she could does was watch as the man pulled out the evil weapon. She couldn't even scream, she couldn't move! Two bullets to the chest and she could only watch in horror as her tears couldn't even squeeze out of her eyes._

_Noooooooooooo!_

_Then she was in the warehouse with the boy and the two unconscious men..._

"_He broke the rules, and for that," two bullets to the chest. "He dies."_

_Mom wouldn't've wanted that... why did he do it? She looked at the boy and wondered how many times he's killed... then she was in the huge garage. Gun shots were being fired, and all around her were screams and yells. Then she was knocked hard to the ground._

"_No! I thought you were different! I thought you'd changed!" _

_He looked down at her with those hard golden eyes as he aimed the gun to her chest. "I have changed."_

_Two gun shots..._

"_NO!"_

She sat up with a start, the dream instantly forgotten and yet she still had a foreboding feeling as she noticed her body was drenched in a cold sweat and her face was stained with tears. She glanced around her and panicked as she forgot where she was, and then she remembered. Her stomach did a somersault and she hurried to the bathroom where she was sick inside the toilet.

There was barely anything to be spewed, but when she was done, she noticed the liquid inside the toilet was black. Tears came to her eyes for no reason she could recall and they spilled out down her cheeks and fell to the floor.

What was happening to her? How did she get in this mess? She sat back on the gold and white tiled floor and cried her eyes out for no reason, and yet for every reason in the world. Then she heard the door open...

**...**

The girl had been screaming in her sleep. He'd walked passed her room and heard her call out and cry as if from an inescapable horrible nightmare, and he'd lingered by the door pondering over whether he should wake her up or leave her trapped inside her dreams.

Then she'd stopped suddenly and for a minute, he though her dream had changed. But then he heard her get up and a few seconds later, came the unmistakable sounds of vomiting.

Guilt welled up inside of him, and before he knew what he was doing, he was inside her room and crossing into the bathroom where he found her huddled in a ball on the floor, weeping like he's never seen before.

She looked up at him with those sad blue eyes and his heart stopped as he was hit with such a wave of guilt, words were lost from his tongue and all he could do was stand and stare at her.

**...**

When the boy had come in, she tried to contain her crying; she didn't want to appear weak in front of him especially.

She wiped her eyes on with her hand looked at him. She noticed him tense up under her gaze and he opened his mouth to say something but stopped and only stared at her.

"Wha-," she stopped as her voice came out only as a weak croak. "What," she tried again swallowing before she spoke, "what do you want?"

**...**

He was startled out of his trance when he heard her voice and noticed she had stopped crying and was now looking at him expectantly as if she'd just asked him a question.

"Huh?" he said stupidly.

"What do you want?" she repeated wiping her face again as if she could erase the fact that she had ever been crying.

"Oh!" his mind raced for some sort of lame reason he could just barge into her room the way he did. "I was, um... I wanted to know... if...," _If what you idiot?!_ "If you were hungry."

He slapped himself mentally but that was the best he could come up with.

The girl blinked at him as if not sure of what he just said then she turned towards the toilet. From where he was standing, Zuko could see the black fluids of stomach acid inside the porcelain bowl.

He swallowed. _I don't think I'll be able to take this for four weeks!_

"Just, come down when you want," he said pushing his hair back out of his eyes then turned to leave the bathroom. "There's plenty of food in the kitchen."

The girl gave him a funny look then nodded and turned away.

**...**

After he was gone, Katara sniffed then stood up stiffly and went to the sink. _That was weird_, she thought examining her tear stained face in the mirror. Her reflection was a mess. Her hair was long and loose hanging down her back and her eyes were red from crying so much.

_This won't do,_ she thought. Silently, she made a vow to never cry again while she was on the island. She didn't want to come across as weak and if she was going to ever make it home, her mind could not be clouded with so many of these wild emotions.

She ran the cold water on then splashed her face to alert her senses. Somewhere in the pit of her stomach, a low growl rumbled menacingly and she remembered the boy's comment.

_What if he's down there?_ she thought as she gathered her hair in her hands and combed through the strands with her fingers.

_So what if he is, you guys are stuck here he said for a month! You're gonna have to dissolve the awkwardness eventually!_

She sighed then twisted her hair once low on her head and tied it, leaving the pony tail long and loose hanging down her back.

_Why should I have to do anything? _He's_ the one who kidnapped me__!_

The growl in her stomach repeated itself, this time as if it were threatening her.

She looked at her reflection once again in the mirror and rubbed her eyes as she noticed they were still slightly red then turned and slowly walked into the hallway, checking first to make sure the boy wasn't there.

* * *

**So I was watching America's Next Top Model earlier today, and is it me or does Elina seem a LOT like Mai?? Maybe I just think about Avatar too much... ;P**

**P.S. Oh yeah, and people who are only reviewing to ask me to review their fics, PLEASE do not ask me to review your stories unless you're prepared to be slammed. I seriously don't try to be mean it's just really frustrating when I'm asked to review honestly but then I get sassed afterwards for my review. If you ask for my truthful opinion, I'll give it! But don't get mad at me later and try getting smart with me unless you want to piss me off and block you.**

**Now about the chapter! Yeah, it's really disappointingly short, I know, but I've been kind of distracted. Next week, next chapter will be longer, and better I PROMISE! So can you please review?**

**THANK YOU!! **


	9. The Beach

**Next chapter! Not much to say I hope you like this one! And thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

Off to the east, the sun was fluttering it's bright golden eyes open to the world, blessing the earth with it's magnificent appearance as Lady Night tiredly stretched away from the sky. As the sun climbed higher into the sky, a few stars were reluctant to leave they're posts, maybe because they were watching over something. Or someone... But with Lady Night's urgings and the sun growing all the brighter and more beautiful, the stars finally submitted to the will of the more powerful forces.

* * *

He stared thoughtfully into the cup of hot ginger tea sitting on the table before him. Steam rose from the cup and he stirred it with his finger watching as the graceful flow was disrupted by his intrusion. Then he held his finger still over the cup and it grew warm as the flow of the steam danced around then mitigated and streamed around him, engulfing his finger with soft kisses of acceptance.

His thoughts wandered aimlessly back to Oakland and he found himself wondering again what was going on back home. What was Azula getting now that was once his or what could've been his but never will be now? He wondered if Ozai had given Azula permission to address him as father yet. _Pah! Of course he did. She's perfect she gets everything she wants._

He doubted he was allowed to use that title anymore. He had become a failure... barely had he known his father for two weeks and he was already failing him. He clenched his fist then slammed it incensed onto the counter making his cup of tea jump. _I _let_ her be perfect! I _let_ her make me look like I can't do anything! _He thought back to his car the way she had so easily just gotten into the driver's seat, not caring that it was his car or that she hadn't even asked. Or the way she always barged into his room without knocking, no matter how many times he threw her out_ (literally) _she knew he wasn't capable of actually hurting her or standing up for himself. He _let_ her walk all over him.

Quick light footsteps on the staircase snapped Zuko out of his thoughts and he remembered suddenly where he was. The girl was coming downstairs, most likely to take him up on his offer for food. He got up quickly, completely devoid of the desire to see her. She would only make him feel worse seeing as it was _her_ fault he was here and not in Oakland. _Her and her stupid brother..._ He left through the sliding door onto the balcony and down the steps to the beach. He needed air, he needed to relax. He needed to train, something that had always helped him when he was angry or frustrated.

**...**

At the bottom of the steps, Katara heard the sound the sliding door opening and closing and when she reached the kitchen she saw dark hair whip out of her sight.

He must've heard her coming and split. She shrugged. No matter. She didn't want to see him either; his scowling face never did much good for her mood.

She took a second to step back and see how beautiful and big the kitchen was. The floor was made of white tile and the walls were tiled halfway up with white and gold marble. The counters and the top of the huge island were also of gold marble and there were four stools on either side of the island with a basket of fruit as a center piece.

The cabinets were wood, coated with a dark shiny finish and the knobs were no doubt made of obsidian stone. There was a smooth surfaced electric stove, above it, there was the black microwave and below it there was an oven. There were two more ovens, one stacked on top of the other beside the stove, a big and a smaller one.

The refrigerator and the freezer put together were about five and a half feet wide and six feet high. The inside of both was just deep enough for two people to fit in snugly.

When she was done familiarizing herself with the kitchen and everything in it, Katara decided on just a simple turkey sandwich and a bottle of water.

After she was finished eating, she cleaned up her mess then decided to go outside. Just because she was a captive it didn't mean she had to stay inside all the time. Besides, what's the boy going to do about it? He said himself he's as much a hostage as she is.

When she opened the sliding door, Katara's face was greeted by a gentle summer breeze. The warm air teased her pony tail loosening some of the strands so that it could play with them across her face, tickling her skin making her push the loose strands behind her ears. The wind, sad at losing its new toy turned to her clothes which she had recently reacquired from the laundry room. Her sweater blew open in the wind and she let it, enjoying the feel of fresh air on her skin. It wasn't like this in the city, where the air was stuffy and dirty with pollution.

The last time she'd tasted air this sweet was when she was visiting her cousin Toph on the Central Coast. What was the beach called? Morro Bay... yeah that was it. She sighed and closed her eyes as the smell of the ocean took her back to the days she would spend on the beach, playing in the waves with her blind cousin in the salty azure water. The first time she had seen Morro Rock it had been so magnificent and so beautiful. So ancient and sacred she was almost afraid to get too close to it for fear some awesome power would emerge from within the rock and take her away to some place she was afraid of, yet excited to experience.

When she'd told this to her cousin the girl had laughed good-naturedly. "There's nothing magical about the rock, it just sits there in the water and gets pooped on by seagulls. You think if it were magical it would make them cut the crap?" she would laugh here, her pale face would light up with the delight of her own joke and her unseeing eyes would brighten in delight. "Get it! Cut the _crap_!" Katara would laugh too, but in the back of her mind, there always remained that respect for the glorious rock.

A bird chirping nearby disturbed her from her thoughts and Katara opened her eyes, taking in the island for very the first time. The back of the house was a lush green forest made up of many trees Katara could not name, and others such as palms, banana trees, coconut trees and date trees. There must be so much wild fruit in the jungle, Katara was itching to go exploring.

The island was probably six to eight miles in diameter, she couldn't tell exactly from where she was, but she _could _tell it was not that big. Behind her, she heard the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, telling her the beach was in front of the house. She descended the steps and stepped onto the ground which was all white sand, littered with beach flowers of all different colors, roaming from pink, to purple, to yellow, to blue. They were all so beautiful Katara took care not to step on any of then for fear they might wither and die losing they're enchanting air.

On either sides of the house rose the sandy dunes that hid the beach from the forest. Katara climbed with some amount of difficulty to the top of one of the dunes and her breath was cut short as she was blessed with one of the most amazingly breathtaking sights she had ever experienced in her life. Forever stretched across the horizon, laid the sparkling cerulean ocean. Sunlight reflecting off the surface gave the illusion there was thousands of jewels winking to her. Seagulls claimed the skies and called out to one another as they scanned the area for food. Picturesque azure waves rose gracefully and crashed precariously onto the white sandy beaches singing an endless tune of solitude. Katara almost fainted before she remembered to breath as the sweet caress of mist on her face whispered to her laughingly that it was all real.

This island was too amazing, too perfect. Then she remembered what had brought her here and her heart sank a little in her chest. Before the feelings of sadness and loss could return to desecrate her light mood, a yell on the beach caught her attention and she turned towards the sound.

There was her captor on the beach before her, dressed in black nylon and spandex sweat pants and a black button up vest, throwing around a series of kicks and punches, exerting a yell every so often at the end of a technique. At first, she thought to leave him alone to his training but as she continued to watch, she grew increasingly more fascinated. The way he moved, graceful and powerful at the same time, how he made sure each move he made was perfect, it was intriguing, and it made her think of a dragon dancing around in the sky.

She soon found herself seated on the dune completely absorbed in watching him.

**...**

He felt something. Like an itch in his shoulder as if someone was looking at him. He stopped and snapped his head around towards the sandy white dunes. The girl was sitting there, Her eyes were bright with wonder and he scowled.

**...**

_Uh-oh._ Maybe staying here wasn't the best idea...

"You! Girl!"

_Excuse you?!_

"Go back in the house! I never said you could leave!"

_Punk!_ She stood up and her temper flared. "No!" she shouted crossing her arms in defiance.

The boy recoiled in surprise then his scowl deepened and he started towards her. "As long as you are on this island, _I_ am in charge of you. And you _will_ obey me!"

She was getting mad now. She didn't care if he knew some fancy karate tricks or if he was twice as big as her... he was talking to her as if she was some sad little whelp and she would not stand for it.

"What are you going to do?" she challenged. "You can't control me!"

Now that he was just a few feet away from her, Katara could almost feel the anger radiating off of him. "You'd be surprised at what I am capable of doing..." he said in a low voice. He was still coming towards her and now hints of fear were creeping in through where her anger was but she tried her best to hide it.

She frowned and gave him the iciest look she could muster. "You know you won't do anything. You haven't got it in you."

She saw him flinch slightly at the comment. "What do you know?" he demanded. "For all you know I could be some bloodthirsty rapist and you are in the worst position ever being stuck on an island with me," he said stepping even closer. Katara didn't move. She wasn't about to let this guy know she was scared.

"You don't have it in you," she repeated. "You couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to."

**...**

She sounded so sure of herself. So sure she knew what he was like, how he was. It annoyed him to no extent and he clenched his fists. Her eyes flickered down to his sides for the briefest of moments but he caught it. Then suddenly-

**...**

-his hand was at her throat and she gasped in surprise as she caught his wrist. _What was it Sokka said about sassing the captor?? Oh yeah, DON'T DO IT!!_

**...**

Zuko was tired. He was sick and tired of being pushed around and undermined by everyone and he was going to teach this girl a lesson for thinking she could do it too. He wasn't going to hurt her, just scare her. His hold around her neck tightened just enough to make her short of breath...

**...**

A million thoughts raced through her mind as she began to wonder what exactly it was this guy was going to do to her. A million more thoughts ran through her mind of what she would do in each circumstance.

She glared into his fiery amber eyes and the look he gave her suddenly made her angrier than before. Who is guy?! To think he could mess her life up by having her mother killed and her and her brother kidnapped! Did he have _any_ idea what he put her through?! Now he's threatening her?! No way! No fucking way!

A surge of adrenaline coursed through her veins and she grabbed his hand from around her throat and bit it as hard as she could. He screamed.

**...**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" _This girl's a psycho! _He jerked his hand away from her but that didn't put an end to her attacks. She kicked him in the stomach, punched him in the face then took his hands and twisted them back and up, forcing him to his knees, all before he could draw a complete breath.

She stood behind him holding both his hands twisted in such a way he was completely in her control and she brought her lips close to his ear. "Listen up boy, and listen well," she hissed. "I don't know who you are; I don't know why you kidnapped me. But if you _ever_ touch me again, I will kill you."

Her voice dripped with such venom and she said the last part with such an air of conclusiveness, Zuko felt an involuntary shiver go up his spine. She tossed him to the ground when he didn't answer then stalked off into the forest.

_Wooooow Zuko... can't even handle some stupid teenage girl. No wonder your father is ashamed of you._

_Shut up!_

The voice left his mind with a snicker. He sat up and watched the girl go, considering going after her and giving her a great piece of his mind but then thought against it.

_Later... No way she's going to get away with talking to me like that. Let her think she's won... for now. _

Then her voice returned to him ominously... _"You haven't got it in you..."_

He punched the sand in frustration. _What does she know?!_

He looked again towards where she retreated and stood up.

_What does she know?_ A voice in his head repeated._ She knows _you_..._

* * *

**There's my chapter! I hope you all liked it!! And some thing I would like to point out... Morro Rock, yes it is a real rock,If you want a better look at it I suggest you Google picture it, or go there. ;P It is AMAZING. **

**I hope this makes up for the last chapter which was short and boring... now you get some actual interaction between the two!**

**SO! Review please! I want to know you're still reading and what you like or don't like and yada yada ya... REVIEW!**


	10. Getting Back

**Sup Kiddos! VioletCrystals here! Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry this chapter's up late, I just got the biggest butt load of homework I've ever received in my LIFE! But it's over now so thank that all powerful force in the universe that may or may not exist! **

**But you guys don't care about the BOLD print, here you go! Next chapter!**

* * *

The sun was beginning to set on the west side of the island and Katara looked up to the sky from her place on the beach. She had spent the whole day outside, not wanting to go back to the house and face the boy. After she had stormed off into the jungle, she had ranted on and on, half in her head and half in angry mutters, paying no attention to where she was going until finally she realized she was lost.

Then her anger had begun to subside slightly, as she realized she wasn't full of the dread that usually came when one was lost, but she was filled instead with a certain tranquility, like the island had some sort of calming effect on her. As she had continued to wonder aimlessly through the jungle, she slowed her pace and noticed the beauties she had just stormed by in the beginning, now taking in every little detail. The trees grew tall, thick and beautiful, mostly green moss climbed the rich brown bark of the trees and spread out across the floor where a few flowers and ferns where painted into the picture here and there. Bushes with different berries and flowers sprang into the scene when it seemed as if the picture would end, then the trees and the ferns would pick up again and she would be lost in all the magic of the place. It was like an enchanted forest from some faerie tale, Katara could almost see faerie dust being sprinkled here and there to add a hint of light to this or a dash of scent to that.

It was not long before Katara had forgotten her anger completely; there was only her and her jungle. Somewhere up in the trees, the melodies of many different birds sang through the air as down below, bugs and small mammals scurried across the floor, making a bush shutter as if tickled or a leaf sigh as if blown by a sourceless wind. Her mind relaxed and she forgot all her troubles, like the forest had drugged her into some wonderful highness. It was intoxicating, the more she got, the more she wanted.

Then suddenly, the jungle had ended. It had opened up to white sands and clear blue waters. A small clear clean cove, nothing especially magnificent about it, there was only that pure white sand and water with waves nowhere near as big as on the other side of the island. But it was so peaceful, Katara found herself sitting and daydreaming about nothing until the sun began to set.

As she watched the glorious sun set, Katara seriously considered spending the might outside. But as a cool wind gently stirred the strands of her hair, she thought against it. _Oh well..._ she thought as she stood up and stretched her stiff joints. She'd been here longer than the thought and her muscles cried out in protest as she stretched them out. _I'll have to face him sooner or later._

She started down the beach deciding that staying but the shore would be the easiest and quickest way back.

_Not that I'm in a hurry._ A spark of her previous anger returned and she sighed not wanting to get mad again.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go back, and avoid him like we've been... we'll just pretend this never happened," she said to herself out loud.

_I don't think he's the type of guy to forgive and forget so easily._

She pushed her hair behind her ear. _What's he gonna do?_ She thought with a nervous chuckle. _He hasn't got it in him..._

**...**

A half an hour later, the sun was almost gone and Katara had finally come in sight of the house. It seemed to loom over her on the beach and she shivered as she thought of the scowling character inside. This was definitely _not_ something she wanted to deal with for four weeks.

Ten more minutes and Katara was at the bottom of the steps and making her way up back to the sliding door to go inside. There were no lights on inside so she guess he must be in his room. _Good, spare me the sight of his stupid face..._ She took the handle of the sliding door and pulled. It didn't budge. She pulled harder thinking maybe it was stuck but then she realized it was locked.

_Um... okay, he forgot I was out and so he locked it..._ She thought a moment. _We're on a desert island... what is he keeping out?_

Then it dawned on her. _Me..._She frowned and crossed her arms then stomped her foot. "That's real mature of you boy!" she shouted up to where she thought his room was. "Real mature! Now open the door this isn't funny!"

She knocked on the glass and when there was no answer she pounded on it with her fists. "Boy! Let me in! Boy! You better let me in or I'll- I'll-," she paused trying to think of a good threat. "I'll just keep standing here screaming at you!" _lame. Shut up!_ "OPEN THE DOOR!" After a few more minutes of shouted and cursing and yelling, he still didn't come.

_Maybe you should try another door._ The sun was setting more rapidly and the cold night air was beginning to settle in. Katara zipped her sweater up and pulled her hoodie over her head then went back down the stairs to go to the front door of the house.

That didn't work either. She kicked screamed yelled and cussed but the door wouldn't open and she suddenly had the thought that he was in there right now watching and laughing at her.

**...**

He did have to admit, it _was_ a childish thing to do, but thinking like a child is sometimes the best thing to do when you're getting back at somebody. After the girl had left, Zuko had had a fit, then after he had cooled he returned to the house and locked all the doors and windows so that she could not get back in. He smirked slightly at a particular insult she threw at him as he watched her getting mad at the door, enjoying seeing her growing increasingly mad and frustrated. _Serves you right you little brat._ He thought leaning against the frame of the window. He was in the hallway upstairs standing at a window above the door. He crossed his arms and pondered over whether he should let her in or not.

Then he shook his head and turned away from the window. He had a better idea.

**...**

"Boy!" Katara was getting tired and it was becoming increasingly cold out. A gentle yet cold wind blew and she pulled her hoodie further over her head then returned to the door. "Oh man I swear!" she yelled hitting the door one last time with her fist. She crossed her arms and huffed angrily. It seems like she'll be camping outside-

"AAAAAAAAA!" Before she could even finish the thought, an arm snaked around her waist and both her arms were taken and held firmly behind her back.

"You have one of the most colorful vocabularies I have ever heard," a soft voice said in her ear. An angry shiver went up her spine as she realized she'd been fooled.

"Let me go," she said on a low threatening voice. The boy tightened his grip on her arms and she winced slightly hoping he didn't notice it.

"Or what?" he pulling her close him so she couldn't kick him anywhere he wouldn't like.

He was making her so mad right now it took all of her will power to not let go and scream on top of her lungs at him.

He took her silence for her answer and she could feel a smirk at his lips. "Exactly. You _can't_ do anything. You are in the worst position of your life. I could kill you right now and nobody would know it." She felt his arm move from around her waist and snake up to her neck. "I could do whatever I want with you," he squeezed slightly and Katara's heart pounded furiously in her chest. "And nobody would hear you scream."

His voice was so monotonous and emotionless; it sent such a sick shiver down her spine and froze her heart for the quickest second as fear began to well up inside of her. In her mind once again, she saw him so easily kill the man in the warehouse. If it had come so natural to him then, if he was capable of killing then, who's to say he hasn't done it before, and wouldn't hesitate to do it again?

She realized then she didn't know anything about this young man. _Don't let him know you're scared._ She doubted she could hide it anymore but that didn't stop her from trying.

"You can," she said slowly. "But we both know you won't." _Please don't let that be the wrong thing to say!_

The boy didn't answer. Instead, he spun her around quickly and looked at her, his golden eyes flashing like fire. Katara felt her heart stop in her chest and she froze as he stared into her eyes with such intensity she tore herself with some difficulty away from his gaze. When she stopped looking at him he tossed her to the ground and she fell with a soft grunt then looked back up at him her eyes full of fear. He drew back his hand lightning fast and she closed her eyes and cringed waiting for the contact.

And she waited. And waited. After what felt like forever she opened one of her eyes. He was nowhere to be seen. She opened both of her eyes and she saw the beach was empty. Behind her, the front door was wide open.

She cursed. Of course he wasn't going to hit her! He'd just gotten back at her for earlier! She stood up, impatient and angry with the boy and with herself. _This isn't over._ She stomped inside the house dusting the sand off of her clothes and angrily muttering to herself. _This isn't over..._

**...**

Zuko looked down at her cowering before him and smirked as he dropped his hand. He wasn't going to hit her. He was much better than that; but she didn't have to know. He walked around her and unlocked the door then went inside leaving it wide open for her. He turned and looked at her again, she had moved out of her cowering position and was looking around the beach dumbfounded. He smirked again. _Stupid girl..._ and he disappeared up the steps just as she turned around. Little did he know, she was already one step ahead of him; and she always will be for many days to come...

**...**

Once in her room, Katara paced the floor. She was mad. She was very mad. But now she at least knew one thing; the boy wouldn't, _couldn't_ hurt her. Whether it was because of his morals or because he was following directions she didn't know, though she was determined to believe it was morals.

_So I know I'm not dealing with a psychotic rapist or a molester; that's good... _She stopped in the middle of the floor and scratched her head. He wasn't hurting her. Earlier today when his hand was around her throat she knew he'd restrained himself from squeezing so hard she couldn't breath. Just now, even when he had tossed her he had done it in way that would not hurt her; only scare her. She snapped her fingers and a grin crossed her face. That's what he wanted! He just wanted her to think he was a bad person! She remembered the look on his face each time she had told him he didn't have it in him. It was one of anger, confusion... maybe even pain.

Katara wondered suddenly about what kind of person he really was. Why was he always scowling? Why didn't he hurt her when he knew that was probably the _only_ way to keep her under his control? Her anger subsided and her will to get back at him disappeared. She thought back to when she had seen him training on the beach. He had such fire and passion in his moves, it was like he was painting a picture or telling a story, the care he put into making sure every detail was right was appalling. To have so much passion in your heart as to be so artful couldn't make you a bad person could it? Not all bad? There was something inside of him that he was hiding behind that scowl. He was afraid for her to find it. For anyone to find it.

Outside her window she could see the sun was now gone completely. A yawn escaped her reminding her how tired she was and she went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before bed. She will find what it is he's hiding, she thought to herself as she undressed. _He said we'll be here for a month, I think that's plenty time to get to him..._

**...**

The door opened and somewhere a light switch was flipped on and the room was bathed in light. Then man sitting on a chair in the middle of the room winced at the sudden light then blinked as the tall outline of a man was seen coming towards him. He blinked and shook his head as his eyes became adjusted to the light. Then he looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin as he recognized the man standing before him.

"H-Hakoda!" he exclaimed. Hakoda only leaned back against the mirror and crossed his arms and glared hatefully at the man. The man smiled suddenly. "Well look at you," he said. "On the good side of the law now. You thought you could leave the gangs behind you, start anew, never have to deal with Ozai again." the man shook his head. "You should've known better."

Hakoda lowered his chin in a menacing glare and the man's skin began to crawl with fear. This man was once the second most powerful man in Oakland behind Ozai. The man's reaction to Hakoda's look was more out of habitual fear than out of actual fright and it subsided quickly as he remembered that he wasn't that man anymore.

"Where is my daughter?" he asked in a low voice. At this, the man recoiled in surprise. _So the boy had escaped without her._ She must've been moved somewhere even harder to find than that warehouse...

"You mean you're boy just picked up and left her?" he asked in mock awe. "Well what do you expect, like father like son." He was hoping to see Hakoda flinch in anger but the man's expression remained nonchalant, and he hadn't so much as twitched a muscle.

"Which one of you killed Karena?" at this question, the man's blood ran cold. After he had done the deed, his partner had taken the gun from him cursing his stupidity about how he had broken the rules and if anyone found out, he would be killed. Then he remembered seeing the blood next to him when he had woken up and been apprehended. His partner was dead. But how...?? He remembered only as far as a chair hitting him hard over the head. Then he remembered the girl had been conscious when he had killed her mother. She must not have seen him, but she did hear that they weren't supposed to have guns. When they were unconscious she had searched them and found the gun on his partner thinking he had been the one to kill her mother when really...

Hakoda noticed the realization on the man's face because in an instant he pulled a gun out from somewhere in his jacket and held it to the man's face. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." he said in a venomous voice. His face was still set emotionlessly but his eyes hid nothing. There, the man saw pain, anger, and a lust for the blood of the one who had killed his beloved. It didn't matter what he said. Hakoda knew he was the one who had done the deed.

The door to the interrogation room opened abruptly and another man stepped inside. "Hakoda! You can't kill him he's a prisoner!" the man yelled to him.

Hakoda didn't answer; he cocked the gun and the man swallowed as he feared for his life. "Damn it Hakoda if you're in jail then where does that leave your children?!" the man from the door demanded frustratedly. "Don't do this!"

Hakoda didn't move; the man knew he was telling him something. _Before this is over... I swear you will die, and I will be the one who killed you._ He pulled the gun away and the man let out a relieved sigh as Hakoda left the room, brushing past the man who had just narrowly saved his life.

**...**

"Well you certainly just made a complete imbecile of yourself." Bato snapped following Hakoda outside the station.

"That man doesn't know anything. Katara was moved while he was unconscious and Ozai and his gang are probably in Los Angeles by now," Hakoda said ignoring Bato's remark.

"Why Los Angeles?" Bato asked.

"There are gangs everywhere, what better place to hide?" Hakoda pointed out. He pulled out his keys and unlocked his car in the parking lot. "Plus he's also got a lot of power over there and I'm guessing he's taken Katara with him."

"So then we need to contact LAPD," Bato said getting into the passenger side of the car.

Hakoda shook his head as he stuck the keys into the ignition and started the car. "The LAPD don't care about one kidnapped girl."

"But they do care about catching one of the most dangerous gangsters in California." Bato pointed out. "You're going to help them. It's the only way to get your daughter back unless you can cough up three-hundred thousand dollars in one month."

"I can do whatever the hell I want Bato. Not you and not Ozai can dictate that matter. And I'm going to get my daughter back, with or without the help of you and the LAPD."

"You can't do it without our help," Bato warned.

Hakoda almost laughed at this. "Whatever you say."

**...**

A car pulled up outside the house and two youths jumped out, paid the driver, then ran up the driveway to the door.

Inside, Sokka had finally crashed on the couch and Suki was in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea and reading the newspapers when the knock came on the door. Sokka was up instantly and much to Suki's surprise; she had never known him to be a light sleeper. He went to the new door and cautiously looked out the peephole. No one was there. "Who is it?" he ask suspiciously.

"Down here Snoozles," said one of the most recognizable and loved voices he's ever heard. He opened the door quickly and was delighted to see his young cousin Toph and their friend Aang. Both of them smiling up at him- well, Aang was smiling, Toph was of course smirking, and he was so happy to see them he swooped them both up in a bear hug much to their (Toph's) distain.

"Put me down Snoozles! This isn't cool!" After a few more twirls and kisses on both their heads, Sokka finally put them down and ushered them into the living room where Suki greeted them both with hugs.

"So," Toph sat and put her feet up comfortably on the couch. "My cousin was kidnapped."

Everyone's face became serious suddenly and Suki put her arm around Sokka as she noticed him tense with guilt. "We both were. We both should've escaped but-,"

"-Katara is still in trouble and we are going to help her," Suki interrupted before Sokka could blame himself again. "We can't tell anyone, Not even Hakoda, they wouldn't approve."

At this Toph grinned; breaking the rules and going behind parents' backs was her specialty. But Aang looked skeptical. "Are you sure we should do this? Sokka, you're dad's got the whole city looking for her, isn't that enough?"

"Aang we're dealing with one of the most powerful men in California, he controls most of this city so it doesn't matter who my dad's got looking for her, even if they found her they'd be too scared to say anything because Ozai would probably kill their familes or something."

"Ozai?" Aang said the same with such emotion every head in the room turned to look at him.

"You've heard of him?" Suki asked gently.

The boy nodded. "Remember how I told you I was adopted?" They all nodded. "It's because Ozai had my whole family killed." he said in a soft voice as if speaking pained him. A far away look appeared in his eyes as the memory resurface.

"You told us they were killed," Sokka said. "You said they were going to testify against a powerful gangster in court, but the day before they did, all of them were murdered."

Aang nodded. "I wasn't killed because I remember I overheard my uncles talking about sending me away. I was mad at them so I ran away with Appa, but after I was gone for a while I remember having this feeling that something awful was about to happen. By the time I got back home, it was too late, they were all gone."

He shook his head in anger as he remembered the next day in court. "They couldn't prove that it was Ozai who had done it. Everyone was too scared to testify. Too scared of what he would do to them and to their families if they said anything." His fists clenched in anger then he looked at Sokka. "I love Katara like my own big sister and I loved Karena too like my own mother. I'll help you find Katara and Karena's killer no matter what it takes."

Toph sat up. "Me too. So what's the plan?"

The four of them leaned in and began to form a plan around Sokka's ideas.

* * *

**Whoa! That was long! I hope you all liked it! Review please!**

**Oh and I would like to make a few recommendations, hefloandizzy's story, **_**Zutara: A Disaster in the Making**_**, literally, probably the best story I've read on this site. Yeah, the beginning is kind of slow, but reading on, you'll be pulled in with no way of coming back out I guarantee you. **

**Also, there is another young author I would like to refer you all to, Azukara Blossom. She has writing skills beyond her years and with a bit of criticism here and there she'll be one of the greatest writers ever. So check out her story, **_**Oracle Prophesies: Son of Fire**_** and leave her a review! **

**But not until you reviewed this chapter! So REVIEW please! I love hearing from ya! **


	11. Azula and Aang

**Wussup kiddos! Who besides me is CRAZY excited that we now have an AFRICAN AMERICAN PRESIDENT!?!?!!!!!!!! YEAH OBAMA! So I stayed up all night last night watching the elections and then the speeches, it was cool. Experiencing history... imagine 60 years later telling your grandkids about the night the first black president was elected!**

**ANYWAY! Off topic! Here's you're chapter! Late but still here! I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

  
**

It's been one week since Zuko and the girl have been sent away to the island; in that time Azula had been doing everything possible to win her father's favor. And she was of course, succeeding.

Already she was in charge of twice as many men as Zuko had been, she had her brother's old office, and she had even determined the sentencing of a trespasser from one of Ozai's rival's gangs. It was the very first time she'd killed a man though certainly will not be the last. In front of her father and six of his men, Azula, with a smirk at her lips had raised the gun and placed the point right between the man's eyes.

He had been trembling, muttering pleas under his breath as sweat dripped from his face to the floor and his eyes began to water. He had already been beaten severely to the point where his breaths were ragged and heavy and he grimaced with every intake. Azula felt no pity for him, only condescending power and the sick pleasure that came from having an immense influence over another human being.

Ozai had watched her from his chair at his desk, overwhelming pride that this girl took after him so well. He had sensed too much of Ursa in Zuko. The minute he walked in and Ozai had laid eyes on the boy, he had seen it. He had hoped that he could change Zuko into being the son he wanted, the son he knew would be able to handle this business the way he wanted, but he knew Zuko could not do it. He was too compassionate, too merciful... too weak. When Azula had pulled the trigger, he had smiled. She's perfect. As the man fell forward dead, she not so much as twitch a muscle, he could tell she felt no guilt at all, her lust for power gleamed in her eyes as the body was dragged away to be thrown into the bay.

The way she was able to make the men obey her so willingly; he could tell they were annoyed with Zuko, but Azula, they feared. She would not hesitate to make them pay for disrespecting her, he saw the men shiver involuntarily when she walked by them, just her aura was enough to make them lower their eyes.

Yes, she was definitely his daughter. Zuko could never be like her.

Azula had then turned and bowed low to her father, Ozai nodded in dismissal and once she was gone, he had stroked his chin. Zuko could never be like Azula, he knew it, she knew, and Zuko knew it. _Something must be done about that boy..._

**...**

Azula now sat in her room on a stool gazing at her reflection in the mirror. Her long ebony hair, free from its usual bun fell loose around her shoulders and she started brushing it one languid stroke after the other.

She truly was a beautiful girl, what with her pale skin, oval face, pink lips and golden eyes, but her beauty ended at the surface, for her heart was black and hollow. She thought back to moment she had killed the man. He had looked so pathetic, and the extreme power she had felt over him had been so great she found herself craving more of it not long after. She would succeed her father in the business and be an even greater leader. She smirked at her reflection and she dropped her brush down onto the dresser. It is her destiny...

**...**

Early the next morning, Ozai and his daughter were a limo on their way to Los Angeles, a six hour drive away.

Ozai knew it was only a matter of time before Hakoda returned to the warehouse with the F.B.I at his back so he had decided it was time to abandon his Oakland stronghold and retreat to his hide out in L.A. the city of gangs.

Bato had already alerted the L.A.P.D about Ozai's retreat, but the gangster was already one step ahead of them. Across the country there are dirty cops and corrupt police systems, Los Angeles police systems are no different. The very men that were supposed to keep him out of the city actually helped him into the city. Then he had disappeared much to the dismay of the real cops and the disappointment of Bato. Hakoda had known Ozai would escape their grasp, which is why upon reaching the city, the former gangster had also disappeared...

**...**

The drive to L.A was longer than Azula had anticipated, and she was getting car sick.

She glanced over at her father and he sat with the composure of a fierce dictator. His face was set in a stony expression and his hands were folded across his lap. His eyes were half closed and she noticed his muscles were tensed as if he were addicted to stress.

Azula straightened her composure to match her father's then she looked out the window.

They had entered the countryside of California, the side consisting of acres and acres of farmland. For miles upon miles she saw rolling golden hills, massive oak trees and a hot summer California sun that beat down mercilessly from a perfectly cloudless blue sky.

Grape vineyards stretched across the land, covering many of the hills and providing shade for those animals seeking respite from the murderous sun. When the grapevines were gone, then came orchids of almond trees, peach trees and citrus trees, all growing old with fruit that were soon to be ripe for picking.

After the trees there came the rows upon rows of strawberries. Along side the roads were old parked trucks loaded with people coming for work. Already there were people in the fields stooped over the fruit picking them and placing them into crates to later be taken away, cleaned, packaged and sold in stores all across the state and country.

It was one of the beautiful sights in California was the amazing countryside but Azula looked upon it in scorn. Those people working in the fields looked so pathetic and dirty it was a wonder they were allowed to live. All the dust being stirred up by the trucks driving along by the fields made her want to gag, just the thought of having to set foot in such a repulsive setting depressed her.

She turned her gaze away from the outside world and back inside the limo. Ozai sat on the left side against the window in the seat facing forward. Azula sat in the seat facing the back of the limo with Zhao sitting directly across from her. The monkey-faced man had fallen asleep and his head fell back against the seat with his lips parted slightly and snores coming in through his nose and out his mouth.

Azula wrinkled her nose in disgust then looked at the empty seat beside her. She knew, were he still here, Zuko should have been sitting there. She imagined him with his long black hair falling over his eyes probably scowling his face off, mad that once again she had beaten him at something. She smirked. _That's right Zuko, I have beaten you again. Father favors me now and he knows you are weak._ She leaned back in her seat as drowsiness overcame her. _A few more days, and I'll be rid of you for good Brother. Just you wait and see..._ Her eyelids drooped and she fell into a light slumber.

**...**

The little black haired boy sat at the steps of his home in an Oakland suburb not far from where Katara and Sokka live. His big shaggy dog Appa laid curled up next to him with his giant head settled in his lap. Aang stroked the dog's head absentmindedly as he was lost in thought.

He knew they were only searching for Ozai to find Katara, and he was of course, glad to do so. But she wasn't the chief reason; she was more his excuse. He wanted find this man, nay, this _monster_ Ozai who had his family massacred and gotten away with it. His eyes hardened as he remembered returning home that evening, police everywhere and his house in shambles...

"_He is much too distracted here with you Giatso, the boy has too much potential; he must not remain here playing games with you wasting away the days of his life when he should be bettering his skills. The boy is destined for greatness, he must be sent away to boarding school where he can concentrate on his studies..."_

**...**

Twelve year old Aang felt his heart stop in his chest and he looked down from his window perch overhead at the figure of the old man who was so like a father to him conversing with his uncles.

_Take me away from Giatso?_ First shock then anger overcame him, and the boy returned to his room and paced the floor angrily.

"How could they do this to me?!" He wondered out loud. "They're taking away everything and everyone I love! They have no right!" In his anger he slammed his fist into the wall making a huge hole and tearing open his knuckles.

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes but he sniffed and didn't let them. He leaned forward on his dresser then closed his eyes and started counting. When he opened them, a flash of lightning crashed from the sky and lit his room, as a warning that a storm was approaching.

Aang wiped his nose on his sleeve then looked around his room for his backpack. They couldn't send him away if they couldn't find him...

**...**

A few hours later, he and Appa were huddled together, cold and wet inside a subway station. The place was deserted, save for a stinky old hobo sleeping soundly on a pile of rags across from them.

Aang pulled his jacket around him closer but it was no use; he was soaked through. Appa sensed his discomfort and licked the boy's hand tenderly as if he were but a puppy.

Aang shook his head and patted Appa's head. He _was_ a puppy. What was he thinking? So he ran away, then what? He ends up like Mister I Haven't Showered in Years over there?

He did have a lot of potential Aang knew it, his I. Q was extraordinarily high, he was uniquely gifted with talents many could only dream of possessing. His uncles only had his best interest in mind... and Giatso... the old man, he knew, must've been worried sick about him.

Guilt overcame him and Appa began to wine softly as he stared up at the boy through big brown eyes. Aang smiled and scratched the dog behind his ears. "Yes Appa, we're going home." He shuddered at the thought of how much trouble he would be in when he returned. _I'll be sent away as soon as possible... until then I'll be grounded._

Not too eagerly, he and Appa got up and ascended the stairs to the drenched street above.

As he neared his neighborhood he noticed sirens going off in all directions, and he began to wonder what could be the cause of such chaos. Then he began to think the worse and his step quickened. What if something happened to one of his uncles? What if Giatso had had a heart attack? His mind was filled with all the worse possibilities and he started sprinting up the street with Appa running along side him.

Then he noticed there weren't just ambulances, there were police cars and fire trucks as well. Smoke was coming up from somewhere up ahead and Aang found himself praying...

There was a fire where his house and three others should have been, full body bags littered the ground and shouts, yells, and cries of despair filled the air. Aang could only stare in horror as he watched the firemen pulling bloodied and burned bodies out of the rubble, the faces so contorted no one was identifiable.

His heart began to race in his chest and he approached the wreckage only to be stopped by a particularly huge fireman. "Son I'm going to have to ask you to stay away."

Aang smacked the man's hand away and pointed to the chaos. "What happened here?" he demanded.

The fireman only shook his head and took Aang by the shoulder. "No time to explain I need you to get away from here-,"

"That's my house!" He shouted impatiently twisting away from the man's grasp again.

"My family was inside that house where are they?!"

Without waiting for the man to answer he turned and ran towards the remains of his home shouting Giatso's name.

"No it's too dangerous!" the man shouted and ran after him but Aang didn't heed him. On reaching the debris he clawed through the charcoaled remains occasionally burning his hands on a flame not stomped out completely but he felt no pain. The need to find the old man was too great and tears began to sting his eyes as he found no trace.

"Giatso!" his shouts succumbed to sobs and he kicked and threw the remains hoping to find him but also hoping not to. "Giatso!"

He wiped his tears to clear his vision, smearing charcoal dust on his face, then dodged the fireman trying to grab him and take him away from the rubble.

"No! Where is he?!" The poor boy had completely lost it.

He attacked the body bags next and the fireman shouted at him and tried to stop him. The very first one he opened he knew it was his beloved father figure, not by the facial features which were completely marred by intensive burns, but by the amulet around his neck.

He touched the golden amulet then took in into his fist and squeezed it; by then Aang couldn't control his body; he doubled over and wretched. Tears poured from his eyes and he couldn't stop vomiting as he squeezed the amulet still around the remains if Giatso's neck.

_I should've been here! I could've helped them!_ But even now he knew deep in his heart there was nothing he could have done, had he been here, he would have shared their fate.

When his stomach was empty he was conscious of the fireman sitting behind him rubbing circles around his back as an attempt to comfort him. But he could not be comforted. He had just lost his whole family, he was completely alone now!

Appa came just then and whimpered then pushed his head under Aang's chin. The dog's tongue went up and licked Aang's face and he wined as if trying to tell him all was not lost, he was still here.

But then Aang's sadness was replaced by rage and he turned suddenly on the fireman. "Who did this?" he demanded in a low and dangerous voice.

The man shook his head sadly. "We don't know Son. By the time we got here this house had been blown up and those three must've been caught in the explosion."

Aang began to tremble with rage and with sadness as he thought back to why this could have happened. Of all the families in Oakland, why _his_ family?

He looked down with some difficulty again at the remains of his late father figure. He remembered that Giatso had been scheduled to go to court tomorrow to help bring an end to the control the most powerful gang in Oakland had in the city. Although the head gangster had been locked away sixteen years ago, his power was still exerted beyond the bonds of his cell and he must have dictated orders to have his family destroyed.

Aang grit his teeth and that moment he made a silent vow. He will find the gangster, and when he does, he will kill him...

**...**

The now fourteen year old boy returned from his memory to the steps outside his suburban home. He had been adopted by the fireman, Tyro, and now he has a mother, a father, and a brother, Haru, who has joined the navy seals after he graduated last year.

Not long after he was adopted, Aang had met Katara and Sokka on day at the docks. They had both been inside a salt water taffy store and Aang had accidentally knocked into Katara after toppling a shelf holding jars of candy.

The store owner had been furious but Katara had taken the blame for him and so most of the yelling was directed at her. The both of them were kicked out and banned from the shop and Sokka of course had stood on the side and pretended not to know them. He had emerged from the store later, his arms full of bags of taffy laughing his butt off at the two younger adolescents. After that day Aang and Katara became quick friends, he had even developed a crush on the girl. That is until the day he met her cousin Toph. He couldn't pin point it exactly, the girl was so... _not_ Katara. She was sarcastic, she joked a lot, she was stubborn, and she was so tough and yet looked so vulnerable. She was the most amazing girl he had ever met and thinking back on those days of when he had liked Katara, it seemed all the weirder. Katara had babied him almost as much as his own foster mother and she no doubt saw him as her little brother.

It was his new family and new friends that had helped Aang recover from his devastating loss. And he was not about to lose one of them to Ozai again. Sitting there on the steps with Appa yawning in his face and the morning sun steadily climbing higher into the sky, Aang renewed his vow. "I will find you Ozai, and if so much as a hair on Katara's head is hurt, I will kill you and not lose one night of sleep over it."

**

* * *

  
**

**Soo.... I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've decided that I'm not going to continue this fic. It's not that great a story, the plot isn't coming to me the way I want it to and it's just not that great. Besides there are so many other stories that are better than this one so... sorry. This is regretfully the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it as far as it came along but I don't care what you say I'm taking it down after about a week. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PSYCH!!!!!! -**_**rolls around on the ground laughing**_**- hahahahaha! I scared you didn't I? That's just a late Halloween trick I pulled on you **_**of course**_** I'm continuing this story, I love writing it more than you enjoy reading it! So yeah, sorry if I scared you, you can cuss me out and yell at me if you want I hope you know I'll only laugh. :P**

**Oh! And **_**Zutara: A Disaster in the Making**_**, I was reading the latest chapters like two days ago and I swear, I started **_**crying**_**! Now you know you've gotta be a damn good author to conjure up emotions like that from me! If you want to read the most amazing fic on this site, THAT is the one to go to. You'll find it in my favorites. **

**BUT! Of course you won't go there until you review my story first right? Riiiiiight? :) REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU! Again, sorry about the joke... ;P**


	12. Proving a Point

**Hey kiddos! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's you're next chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

The sun was up fully in the sky and Zuko was sitting down at the island, slowly sipping a cup of cinnamon and pear tea completely absorbed in his thoughts.

Then, he felt a presence beside him and his eyes shot up. Before him there was the girl standing with her arms folded across her chest and a slight smile at her lips.

"What?" he asked irritably. The girl didn't answer, what she did though, surprised him so much he was completely lost for words for a full few seconds.

_SMACK!_ Her hand shot out and slapped him hard across the face, forcing his head to the side and leaving a giant red mark on the left side of his face.

"OW!" He shouted then stood up and advanced towards her with a look of murder on his face.

The girl, even more to his surprise didn't back away. There was not a trace of fright on her face and when he was barely an inch away from her, she looked up at him with those big blue eyes and _smirked_.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled in her face. Her smirk became more amused and he guessed his face must be beet red with rage.

"Proving a point." She answered putting a hand on his chest and gently pushing him away.

Zuko looked at her dumbfounded and just as he opened his mouth to yell again, the girl spoke.

"I know you're not a bad person Boy, and we both know that you haven't got it in you to hurt me so why don't you stop pretending to be evil and accept my truce?"

She extended her right hand, the same one that slapped his face and waited for him to accept it.

**...**

The look on his face was so comical Katara bit her tongue hard to keep from laughing. _Wow he's cute when he's angry._ The random thought popped into her head just seconds before he did what she least expected him to...

"OW!" she rubbed her cheek then looked in surprise. _He slapped me!_ Now it was his turn to smirk at her.

"Jerk!" she yelled and slapped his other cheek.

"OW!" he shouted then slapped _her_ other cheek.

"OW!" _smack!_

"OW!" _smack!_

"OW!" _smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

"Okay this ridiculous!" the both of them were glaring at each other with such a look of anger that if one were to walk in on the scene they'd immediately draw the conclusion that blood was about to be spilled.

"You started it!"

"You continued it!"

"_You_ shouldn't've started it in the first place!"

"_You_ shouldn't've kidnapped me!"

"I didn't have a choice!"

"Everyone has a choice!"

"SHUT UP!" he was getting very angry now and Katara could tell she'd hit a sensitive spot. "Just shut the HELL up! You think you know everything don't you? You think you've got everything and everyone figured out don't you?"

He brought his face so close to hers she could feel his hot breath on her face. His fierce amber eyes bore into hers but she didn't look or back away. She was transfixed and held by those eyes so that her breath hitched in her throat.

He poked his finger into her chest then said, "You don't know a damned thing about me."

At first Katara didn't say or do anything. The she slapped him again as hard as she could across his left cheek.

The boy howled in pain. "FUCKING-!!!"

Before he could finish, Katara slapped him again as hard as she could, this time on his right cheek. Before he had a chance to do more than holler out in pain, Katara was shouting at him.

"_You_ shut the hell up!" she yelled as his hand went up to his stinging cheek. "Don't you dare talk to me like you know who I am or what I'm all about! You don't know me or anything about me!" she was breathing loudly now as her emotions made her heart beat even faster in her chest.

"And I know enough about you to know that you're not a bad person," her voice quivered slightly as she lowered it but her hands still would clench and unclench as random spasms of adrenaline would be released and she held herself steady. "You don't want to hurt me. Even if you wanted to you couldn't."

"How do-,"

"-Now would be the perfect time Boy," she interrupted. She came towards him again then turned her face to the side. "Go on," she said quietly. "Teach me a lesson for disrespecting you." The boy didn't answer, he only stood and she felt his eyes searching her face. She faced him again. "I told you."

He narrowed his eyes then looked away from her. Katara stood for a second, then, without thinking, she reached out and put her fingers under his chin. She felt him flinch in surprise but neither of them pulled away. She turned his head to face her then looked him straight in the eye. "Stop pretending," she said softly.

**...**

Her touch was like fire on his skin and even though it was only the tips of her fingers on his chin, Zuko felt himself beginning to burn under her cool gaze.

A strange sensation began in the pit of his stomach then rose into his chest scorching his insides as if they were on fire; but he liked it. And he hated that he liked it. He gently, without taking his eyes away from hers, took her hand from his face and examined it as if it were a piece of merchandise he was about to buy. He looked at her again, threw her hand away from him as if it were something forbidden, then he turned away and left the kitchen through the sliding door to go to the beach.

He needed to train. He needed to get rid of this feeling before it consumed him like an out of control virus. He needed to get rid of it before he _let_ it consume him because he _wanted_ it to. He had to regain control of his self and his feelings before something happened. She was beginning to get to him and he could _not_ let that happen.

**...**

After he was gone, Katara stood alone in the kitchen, her hands were limp by her sides and her eyes remained glued to the sliding door.

_That went well._ She though sarcastically as her hand fingers moved unconsciously to push her hair behind her ear.

Now that the tension was melting away, Katara was beginning to feel the slight stinging in her face. Even then, she knew he had restrained himself from hitting her too hard.

_He's a peculiar boy._ She thought rubbing the back of her neck then going to the cupboard looking for a box of cereal. After settling on Frosted Flakes, she took out a bowl and the milk from the refrigerator then prepared her breakfast.

_What did he mean he didn't have a choice??? Everyone has a choice! Who is he working for anyway? _She remembered vaguely him saying his father had wanted her and her brother. _What kind of father tells his son to kidnap teenagers?_ She scratched her head then took a bite of her breakfast. _What kind of person would __**want**__ to kidnap teenagers? And why me and Sokka?_ The boy must've been a part of some really powerful gang; that would explain all the dragon insignias and all the expensive stuff she's been seeing.

She remembered the black gold-trimmed Dolce & Gabbana suit he had been wearing when he found her with the gun pointed towards her mother's unconscious killer. He appeared to have ditched the suits since they had arrived at the island. _Too bad, he was kinda sexy in them._ She kicked herself mentally at the unwanted thought. _Ew! EW! Katara! Just EEEEEW!_ _Where did that come from?!_

Somewhere in the back of her mind there was a snicker and then, _You know it's true._ Right then she wanted to grab that voice out of her head and strangle it to death because she knew it was right. And she hated it for being right.

_Even so, it's not like he would think the same about me. I'm his captive. Plus he's not even my type; he never smiles and he doesn't even know my name._ She almost choked on her cereal at that thought. _Wow! He doesn't know my name! Just goes to show he was right about how little we know about each other. _

With her bowl of cereal now mostly a bowl of milk, Katara thought about the boy's seemingly permanent scowl. She ached to see what he would look like if he smiled just once for the quickest of moments. He appeared aged way beyond his years and she wondered what he had to go through that had turned him into the person he is today. What was his family like, his friends, his life?

She chuckled suddenly as she realized what her thoughts were subjected on. She was wondering so much about this boy but she doubted he cared at all about her. That only added to her thoughts; what _did_ he care about?

He gave off the vibe as being a very passionate person but where was all that passion directed towards if it was directed to anything (or anyone) at all?

So many questions formed in her mind that she thought about going outside to interrupt his training just to interrogate him.

Katara shook her head then got up and dropped her bowl in the sink. As she turned on the water to wash her dishes she pondered over her current situation. _Stuck on an island with a scowling angry boy for a month with no way off and no chance of communicat- hold up! _She dropped her dishes suddenly in the sink, rinsed her hands quickly and dried them on her pants then turned and hurried into the living room.

"God Katara you're so stupid!" There had to be some form of communication somewhere in the house, a telephone, a computer, even a flare gun would work! Some way she could contact the outside world, she just had to find it. She searched the whole living room then the family room, the dining room and the kitchen, next the laundry room and when she found not so much as a cable cord, she went upstairs. There was nothing in the hallways, nothing in the bathrooms, nothing in her room of course, that just left the boy's room and the master bedroom and she hesitated before going into either.

What if the boy caught her digging through his things? He'd held back in hurting her the last few times but maybe this morning had pushed him even closer to the edge. It was probably just a matter of time before he lost all control completely and really did hurt her.

Sokka's warning came back to her then and she began to regret having sassed him all the times that she had. _Yeah maybe that wasn't the best idea after all. _She was leaning against the wall staring at the door to the boy's room. If there was any form of communication anywhere it was in there she knew.

Finally, she made up her mind. She hurried to the window to see if he was still out on the beach and she saw him with his shirt off practicing the same beautiful techniques that had mesmerized her the day before. Katara turned back towards the boy's room but then her head snapped back to the window. _Whoa!_ Her lips parted slightly in amazement as she took in his broad shoulders and hard muscled frame. A thin layer of sweat had accumulated on his skin and he shone slightly in the morning light. His black hair was a mess on his head and it fell over into his amber eyes and plastered to his forehead. His chest rose and fell steadily with the rhythm of his breathing.

She noticed the determined expression on his face, the intense fierceness in his eyes; this boy is so... enigmatic. There was something so alluring about him, Katara found herself almost not wanting to be rescued from the island, just so she would have the chance to figure him out.

With some difficulty, she tore herself away from the window and hurried towards his room. Even though she was sure he would be out there for at least another hour, she wanted to be in and out of his room as fast as she possibly could.

**...**

Again, like yesterday, Zuko had the feeling he was being watched. He snapped his head around just in time to see dark brown hair whip out of sight at the upstairs window.

_What is that girl up to?_ She was beginning to frustrate him so much he wanted to scream on top of his lungs and tear his hair out.

_What the hell is her problem?!_ His cheeks still stung from the last two times she had slapped him; it had _hurt._ He threw another punch exercising a strong yell from deep in his stomach to release his anger. _What did I ever do? Why couldn't father make Azula stay here with her?_ He smirked almost as he though of how his sister would handle the girl. _Probably lock her up, yell at her, never feed her, and abuse her everyday then laugh at her pain and taunt her to make it worse and possibly even drive her to the point of suicide._ His smirk left his face as he threw a spinning jump crescent kick then landed with his fist to the ground. _Maybe I should be more like Azula..._ At this thought, he immediately shook his head and bit his tongue. _Hell no, I will **never **be like her. _

The girl's words came back to him. _"I know you're not a bad person Boy, and we both know that you haven't got it in you to hurt me so why don't you stop pretending to be evil..."_

He knew she was right, and it made him mad. Why did he have to be the compassionate one of him and his sister? Why did he have to be the one to care, to feel guilt, remorse, regret... why did he have to be the one to give a damn about anyone besides himself?

He did a three sixty jump and as soon as he was in a stable stance on the ground he threw a series of punches and kicks. Then he closed his eyes and straightened his stance as he inhaled slowly to steady his breathing.

Didn't she realize how nice he was being to her? _Of course she does, and she's wondering why. She can tell you're not Azula..._

He started counting to help control his breath but it was no use; his thoughts were too distracting so he fell back into his workout.

_But how can she tell? I'm not being friendly to her, I don't care about her-_

_-Oh sure, that would explain why you rushed worriedly into her room when you heard her crying and vomiting her guts out!_

_Shut up!_ He was getting more frustrated with the voice. _I don't care about her! She could go bulimic and cry me a river for all I care!_

"_Stop pretending to be evil... I know you're not a bad person..."_

"SHUT UP!!!" He shouted it out loud now, his frustration was growing increasingly worse and training wasn't helping him.

Nevertheless, he continued to throw punch after punch after kick after kick, all executed with such ferocity, such passion and such anger, it was a wonder he didn't grow exhausted after the first few minutes. But he wouldn't tire. He forced himself to work harder, his yells drowned out the voices in his head, his labored breath prevented them from returning to his mind once they were gone. He didn't want to hear it. He wanted to train harder and harder because he knew, deep down in the core of his being, the girl had already gotten to him.

**...**

Once she was inside his room, Katara stood with her back to the door and examined her new surroundings. The boy's room was just like hers, only with a more masculine edge to it. His dresser for instance was dark mahogany instead of white like hers. His walls were washed in deep crimson and lined in black, on the wall above his bed hung a huge tapestry of the angry dragon insignia spitting fire from its mouth.

His bed was a huge canopy with plain red sheets lined in gold and a bed spread with a giant dragon insignia on it like that on her own bed spread. On the floor, there was a carpet but to her surprise, there was no dragon on it; instead there was the yin and yang symbol, the frame of the carpet was lined in calligraphy and Katara wondered what it said.

Then she turned her attention to the rest of the room. The boy was a neat freak it appeared, there was not one bit of clothing on the floor, unlike Sokka's room which was absolutely carpeted with dirty and clean clothes alike. It was utterly spotless and Katara found herself almost on her tip toes as she made her way across the room so as not to mess anything up. She cursed herself mentally for being so stupid then dropped down completely on her feet much to the distress of her conscience.

_You shouldn't be in here..._

_No, I shouldn't be here, that's why I have to get away from here, that's why I have to find a way to contact someone so they know where I am..._

_That's not what I meant..._But she ignored the voice and continued her search in the boy's dresser. She found various items of clothing including tee shirts, jeans, and boxers (which by the way stained her cheeks a slight rose color when she took them out), all folded so neatly she was almost too scared to touch them.

Finding nothing in or on the dresser she looked on and around the bed and she couldn't help but notice how nice it smelled, thus staining her cheeks even more.

There were not many places to search and soon there was only the closet left. As she approached the double doors something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see it then she was about ready to leap for joy when she saw it. Plugged into the wall, there was a cell phone charger and at the end of the cell phone charger's cord there was a charging cell phone!

In a second, she had the little device in her hand. When she picked it up she had to take a moment to examine the phone in awe as she had never seen anything quite as nice as this. It was an incredibly thin and beautiful golden I-phone, she'd seen a phone like this in commercials on television but she never thought she'd ever be holding one. This thing was at least seven hundred dollars!

By the weight of the thing she could tell it was really gold, probably twenty-four karats. It was so shiny and unscathed Katara was careful to touch it only with her finger tips.

She unplugged it from the charger then looked for a power button. When she found it, she turned it on and saw that his background was a yin and yang symbol like on his carpet. She itched to explore the phone even more but she remembered the reason she needed the phone anyway.

510-657-98- Just before she finished dialing the last two numbers, the door opened and she scrambled to her feet and stuffed the phone into her back pocket just as the boy entered, still shirtless and sweating from his work out, and he saw her standing there.

The look on his face was that of such complete and utter, _rage_ Katara felt dread and fear creep from somewhere in the pit of her stomach, rise into her throat then spread all throughout her body. She knew she was really in for it but that didn't stop her from trying to charm her way out of the situation.

A grin spread across her face and she batted her eyelashes innocently as he began to seethe.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!?!!!!!"

_Oh god...._

**...**

He had tried to be nice. He really had. He had tried to be patient. He _really_ had. He had let her get away with yelling at him, slapping him, he had given her the same amount of freedom as he had; he really wasn't being a bad guy! But _this_!??!!! Uh uh! HELL no!

No way was she getting away with this. He advanced towards her and the grin vanished from her face instantly. She didn't wait for him to reach her. Instead she bounded over his bed then ran past him out the door as if her life depended on it; he wasn't sure her life _didn't _depend on it.

Down the stairs he chased her, into the kitchen, through the living room, the laundry room, she threw powder detergent at him then screamed when he bellowed in anger and ducked then twisted out of his reach when he just narrowly missed her.

Now she ran back up the stairs to her room and slammed the door just before he bounded in after her. No matter though, her room didn't have a lock and he was obviously stronger than she. He broke through with little difficulty then spotted her in the middle of the room, her blue eyes wide with terror and she backed away slowly as he came towards her.

"No no no NOO!" she screamed when he caught her wrists and shoved her against the wall. When she lifted her knee he squeezed her wrists tighter as if daring her to even try it. She got the message and dropped her knee then stared at him as if she were considering all the horrible things he would or could do to her now.

Oh there was so much he wanted to do to her! _(Not that way you perves:P)_ He would love to hurt her, to hear her scream out in pain, teach her some sort of lesson but he knew he couldn't do it; the feeling afterwards would be so horrible he would never be able to live with himself anymore.

No, instead he stood over her and brought his face uncomfortably close to hers. "If I ever catch you in my room again, I will lock you in here for the remainder of this month and you will receive only one meal, if _any_, a day. Got it?" he hissed the last part in her ear and felt a shiver run through her body in response.

Her voice seemed caught in her throat so she just nodded dumbly, her big aqua eyes never leaving his. He didn't even bother smirking at her, he was still so mad.

He held her there for a moment longer as if that way she would get the message more clearly, then he dropped her wrists and exited her room, slamming the door behind him.

**...**

Her heart was still beating wildly after he left and she was trembling like mad. He had scared her _so_ bad she had sincerely thought he was going to hurt her this time. Her fingers went up to push her hair out of her face. Then she clasped her hands together and touched her finger tips to her forehead as she slid down to the floor into a sitting position with her knees pulled up to her chest.

_Breath Katara..._ said the voice in her head. _You still have the phone remember?_ Her hear leaped as she remembered the phone.

She reached eagerly into her pocket but much to her dismay, she found it was empty. When she checked the other one and she found that it was empty as well.

It must've fallen out when she had been running from him.

She banged her head backwards against the wall and received painful tremors reverberating through her skull. "Ow," she said hopelessly then sighed.

Just then, her door opened again and her heart stopped in her chest as the boy reentered.

**...**

He had found it sitting at the top of the staircase and he knew immediately the girl had taken it from his room.

"_Never_, touch this again," he warned her coldly as he waved it in front of her face.

He left again and he couldn't help but notice how incredibly disheartened she looked. He also couldn't help the pang of guilt that stabbed through his heart after he walked away.

She was getting to him. And he wasn't happy about.

**

* * *

  
**

**There you go kids! I hope you like it! And Zuko's phone, I looked up cool expensive phones and this really neat one popped up and i was like that screams his name. **

**So google this thing if you want to see it for real: **_**Goldstriker iPhone Black Beauty edition with 24-carat Gold** _

**But before you do that, REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**


	13. Upon Meeting an Angel

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Oh, and in this story, Azulon is NOT Ozai's blood father and Iroh and Ozai are not blood related. **

**

* * *

  
**

The two teenagers had been avoiding each other for the past two days, Zuko had been quite okay with it whereas Katara on the other hand was about ready to lose her mind. It wasn't so much that he wasn't talking to her, it was more the fact that _nobody_ could talk to her. She needed companionship and at this moment she really did miss her brother terribly. She sat on her bed and leaned back against the fluffy pillows with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her chin nestled in the ditch made from her knees and she stared towards the end of the bed without really seeing it.

The girl was not exactly thinking about anything in particular, she was having one of those moments teenagers have when they just wander away, not fully aware of what is going on around them, but also forgetting their thoughts seconds after they think them. Sort of like a deep waking dream is what she was in, and she gently began to rock back and forth, her unseeing eyes never leaving their spot at the end of the bed, and never once did she allow herself to blink.

Something was eating away at the outskirts of her mind and she knew she was forgetting or not thinking about something. But what? Her hand unconsciously went up to push a strand of hair out of her face. The involuntary action seemed to bring her back down to Earth for she finally allowed her eyelids to blink, and her eyes began to wander as they grew bored with having to stare at the end of the bed while Katara was dreaming.

Oh! She slapped her forehead and a laugh escaped her throat. _It's my birthday today!_ If she had counted the days correctly... She went back mentally, counting the days that had passed since she had been kidnapped. Yes, she was right, today she turned sixteen. _Who knew..._ the thought went unfinished mentally. Who knew one year ago that she would end up in this situation? Kidnapped, alone with Mr. I-Couldn't-Smile-Once-Even-If-My-Life-Depended-On-It on an island for at least three more weeks. Her mother was dead, murdered- Katara shuddered and shook the image of her mother's bloody body from her mind. She didn't want to cry anymore, she didn't want to revisit the past and have to relive that horrifying moment that she knew had scarred her for life.

Before she was completely withdrawn from the memory though, she could not help the one little tear that slipped from her eyes. She wiped it away after it had traveled halfway down her cheek then stood up. This was much too depressing. She would rather the boy yell at her again then sit alone in this room another minute.

It was early in the evening, maybe five or six o' clock, Katara didn't know, she hadn't checked. Her alarm clock she had long since given up on as it would only blink the same time all day. She stood up and made her way across the floor towards the door and peeked out before she stepped into the hallway.

The boy was nowhere to be seen. She never knew where he went in the afternoons. His daily routine seemed to be wake up, drink tea, train, then disappear for a few hours, and turn up again in the evening scowling just as much as he was when he left. Katara wondered if he ever left the island during the times of his absence. _Maybe he has a boat somewhere on the island..._ The thought was a fleeting one, she knew the possibility was very slim indeed but it gave her an excuse to get out of the house and explore the beach.

Katara returned to her room and looked in the closet for something to wear besides sweats. She found a pretty simple white dress, it was strapless and came down to her knees, opening in a loose skirt. She smiled, this would be a nice birthday present to herself. Once she had it on she looked in the mirror and took her long brown hair out of its ponytail, watching as it splashed down onto her shoulders then fell past them to her hips. Silently, she was grateful that the girl who lived here before her wore the same size as she did. Then she made her way quickly out the door and down stairs to the kitchen.

**...**

Once the sweet salty sea air kissed her face, Katara closed her eyes and smiled; silently grateful she was so blessed as to be able to visit this little piece heaven, even if the circumstances were those that they were.

She stood atop a dune facing the vast and absolutely breathtakingly beautiful azure ocean. This time as she gazed upon the ancient beauty, it seemed even more amazing than the first time. The hostage chuckled softly as she thought that maybe it was just her being sentimental due to her older age. _Whatever..._ she though carelessly, it was beautiful day, the sky was absolutely clear and cloudless, the weather was deliciously hot, and the sand felt like warm weightless clouds beneath her feet.

How long she stood there, with her arms spread eagle style as she let the warm summer breeze pat her cheeks and play with her loose chocolate tresses, she didn't know, nor did she care. Her heart longed to share this moment with someone, anyone.

After what could've been minutes, seconds, or hours later, Katara opened her eyes and sighed. A perfect day, but she was all alone. Sadly, she put one hand on her other arm in front of her and turned to walk down the beach. The playful breeze accompanied her, teasing her hair or tugging at the skirt of her dress.

**...**

Hakoda had checked into a motel somewhere in downtown Los Angeles, just as he was settling in a knock came at the door. Immediately, he was on his guard as he was not expecting anyone and it was too early for maid service.

"Who is?" he asked reaching into back pocket for reassurance.

"It's me," came the youthful reply of-

"Sokka?" Hakoda hurried to the door and threw it open to see his first born son standing there, his hands in his pockets and his face set in an unusually serious expression. "What are you-,"

"We need to talk dad." He said firmly in a tone Hakoda recognized as one the boy had inherited from his father.

The older man frowned but then moved out of the way for his son to enter. "Why did you follow me?"

He asked once Sokka was inside and the door was once again closed and locked securely. The boy ignored the question as he pulled out a chair and sat then turned to face his father. "Who kidnapped us? And why?" he asked in a voice that meant the question could not be brushed aside.

Hakoda sighed. He'd tried to keep his past secret from his family, only Karena had known anything about it for he was so ashamed of everything he had done. But now as his son watched him with those big inquiring blue eyes, he knew he had to come clean finally and tell him everything. So he sat down, his fingers pushed his dark brown hair back and he faced Sokka, "It's a long story son."

"Tell me." The boy demanded. Any other time, Hakoda would have scolded Sokka for speaking to him in such a way. But this time, he only sighed again and began his narrative.

"A long time ago, when I was a boy, my parents were killed in a plane crash. I was only six, maybe seven years old then. I was sent to an orphanage and I hated it there. I never did quite fit in, for years I was looked down upon, scolded by the nuns bullied constantly by the other bigger orphans until finally I couldn't take it anymore, I ran away."

Sokka moved as to get more comfortable in his chair and Hakoda paused to look at his son. He never thought he would ever have to tell this to him, but then Hakoda knew by now that the future is never certain. He continued on.

"For weeks, I stole food and money to keep myself alive, often sleeping on the streets or in overcrowded shelters. Then one night, When I was maybe eleven years old, I was caught stealing food from a homeless man. The man was drunk and smoking a joint of weed and he had reeked so much when he lifted me by my shirt, threatening to break every bone in my body..."

_...The man's rancor breath fell like poison against young Hakoda's skin, making his eyes water unpleasantly. The man was hideous, his rags were greasy and dirty from years of being worn and never washed, his face detestably unkempt and covered in dirt and grime. The man's eyes were stained red and yellow from all the smoking and drinking he had done in his life, and now, they were glazed over as he threatened Hakoda. _

"_You little puke, think you can steal from me and get away with it? No siree, I'll break every bone in that pathetic little body, I'll hurt you so bad you'll wish you'd never been born!" His laugh cackled disgustingly from his throat and Hakoda got the feeling along with fright that this man had lost his wits years ago._

_The man threw him to the ground and kicked the boy in the side before he was able to get up and run away. Hakoda folded over and the man laughed even more maniacally and continued to kick him, enjoying the feeling of now having influence over one after so long of being the lowest of beings on the Oakland food chain. _

"_You gonna steal from me now boy?! Huh?! HUH?!! HUU-," THUMP! Followed by the loud THUD of human flesh hitting the ground. Hakoda uncurled from his protective ball, trembling like mad and he looked up to see not the gross homeless man towering over him, but a boy about his age, looking down at him with a smirk at his lips. _

_The boy was holding a metal tube and Hakoda looked at the piled of rags that was the hobo and saw blood forming a puddle around his head. He trembled even more as he looked at the boy, not sure whether to trust him or not, but then he extended his hand towards Hakoda in a gesture of friendship. He took it, and the boy pulled him up._

"_Thanks." He mumbled as he uselessly wiped the dirt from his already dirty clothes. _

"_You looked like you needed some help," the boy's voice cracked a little more than his own, a sign that he was close to puberty. When Hakoda faced him he sized the boy up and knew he was doing the same. The boy was taller than him by a few inches, he was also built to be a big man when he grew up though now he was still just a skinny preteen. He had golden eyes such that Hakoda had never seen before and they almost scared him. His skin could have been very pale but he couldn't tell as he was coated in a layer of dirt. _

"_You an orphan?" the boy asked after a moment of studying him. Hakoda nodded. "Same." The boy replied. He never said how his parents died and Hakoda never asked. "I'm Ozai."_

"_Hakoda."_

... "And after that, we became close as if we were brothers. We looked out for each other always," Hakoda chuckled at the distant memory. "Well, it was more him watching back and making sure I never got hurt or killed. But he helped me survive, without him I would surely be dead.

"Then came the day we were both around fifteen years old or so, we met Azulon. It was an accident really, we walked right into the middle of a drug exchange. We were lucky, Azulon seemed drawn to us, he had a son but the boy was a chronic daydreamer despite his best efforts to turn him into the leader he wanted him to be. So he adopted both me and Ozai."

Hakoda paused here and frowned as he remembered his days living with Azulon. "I think he only wanted to adopt Ozai, the only reason he took me in as well is because of Ozai," he shook his head. "Anyway, he taught us the ways of gang life, and we, Ozai and I, both loved it. Gangsters could do whatever they wanted to do, go where they wanted to go, nothing and no one could stop them or tell them what to do. And everyone was so afraid of us, we never got in trouble and if we did we easily were able to get ourselves out. We loved that power and that freedom."

Hakoda now stopped and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he shamefully remembered the things he's done. "Neither Ozai nor I knew our birthdays, so we made it the day we were adopted. Around our twenty-first birthday, Azulon was killed by one of his rivals. Shot six times in the chest. After that, Ozai naturally took over. We both knew Azulon favored him over me but I didn't care so much, Ozai seemed to take to the game better than I did."

He paused and took a breath before continuing again. "For ten years, Ozai was the leader of the gang, he took over more territory than Azulon ever did and became the most powerful gangster in Oakland and possibly even the West Coast. And I was his first in command, almost his partner though I took orders from him and he took orders from no one. For ten years we ruled as the two most powerful men in California. Then came that day I would never forget, the day I decided I to leave my old lifestyle behind and change for the better." He smiled and Sokka knew the day he was talking about. "I was in my car, driving around just to get away from my hectic life for a while. And that's just how i met her..."

_... Hakoda had left the gang for the day, he hadn't told anybody where he was going or that he was going, he only woke up early in the morning and decided he wanted to take a very long drive. So he decided to go out to the countryside, the part of California that was rolling golden hills, endless blue skies, and soaring oak trees. The part of California where a man was able to breath. _

_He had come to his favorite place, atop a hill on the side of the road where he was at the edge of a valley. He'd discovered it on one of his escapades as he was driving down to Morro Bay. He had taken a different route this time going the longer way so as to experience more countryside. What he found had been so incredibly breathtaking he had stopped his car just to stare. _

_The road sat on a cliff, below it stretched a valley of lush green hills and giant clusters of trees stretching away until they stopped somewhere in the horizon and there sat the ocean so far away one would have though it was a part of the sky were not the setting sun reflecting off of it, creating a brilliant display of warm hues of violets, crimsons, corals and yellows. _

_Now he sat on the hood of his car and watched the display all over again, this time it seemed all the more magnificent than the last. _

"_Amazing isn't it?" the voice had caused him to jump and he turned around quickly to see a woman, maybe in her mid to late twenties, looking out towards the sunset just as he had. How could he not have her heard her drive up? Then he noticed the bike parked behind her and he slapped himself mentally. Oh... _

"_Yes it is," he said and his eyes moved from the bike to her face. As they did so, his eyes widened and he forgot how to breathe. Never had he beheld a face so flawlessly perfect, with her tanned skin, big blue eyes and long chocolate brown hair, he knew then and there that she was the reason why he had wanted so much to come there that day. Silently, he thanked his instincts for being right this once. The woman noticed him staring at her and she took her gaze from the horizon to look at him. _

"_What?" she asked with a smile at those perfectly shaped lips. _

_Hakoda found himself blushing like a love-struck teenage boy and he looked away quickly. "Sorry," he murmured. "When I saw you I just-," he stopped embarrassed with what he had been about to say but the woman only smiled more and approached him. _

"_You what?" she asked in a curious tone. "You can tell me I won't laugh." _

_Hakoda looked at her again. "I thought that..." he blushed again and the woman came closer so that she was only a few feet away from him. _

"_Yes?" her voice was like music, or maybe it was just him. He didn't know or care, it was a beautiful sound either way. _

"_I thought you were an angel." Cursing himself for how incredibly stupid he sounded, Hakoda blushed again and even more when he heard the woman giggle. "You said you wouldn't laugh," he complained slightly hurt that she was amused by his feelings. _

_She shook her head and covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you," she said apologetically. He looked at her again and saw that she really was sorry, and she was still smiling at him. He couldn't help but match her smile. "What's your name?" she asked folding her arms across her chest. _

"_Hakoda." _

_She tasted the name on her tongue. "Hakoda..." she nodded as if in approval. "I'm Karena."_

... "After that day, I would drive everyday, three hours to that very spot at sunset just to see her again," he chuckled softly at the memory of his late wife. "I fell in love with her that day."

"Everyday we met, we talked more about ourselves and our lives, I felt so comfortable around her, I found myself telling her all about me, even the part about me being a gangster. She was mad at me after I told her, and she stopped coming for then next few days. But I kept returning hoping she would forgive me. And she did come back, but this time, she took me on a drive with her to show me just what it was my gang had done to the city." Hakoda shook his head at the painful memory. "She took me to a rehabilitation center, and to an orphanage. More than half of the children there could not live with their parents because they became addicted to drugs. Then she took me to the hospital and I saw firsthand what happened to children whose mothers had done drugs while they were in the womb.

"I had never felt so horrible in my life, after the trip, I promised her that I would try to get out of the game for good." The memory of the night he had told Ozai he wanted out returned to him and he shivered involuntarily. "I brought the subject up to Ozai during a drug exchange but he dismissed it and said we would talk later. Later never came. Little did we know, the client we were trading with was an undercover detective. He had been on mine and Ozai's trail for two years and now he finally caught us. I was able to escape, but that meant leaving Ozai behind.

"After I left, I claimed a new identity, I never existed in papers because I lived on the streets as a child and Azulon never legally adopted me. So I became Hakoda Long, an immigrant from Malaysia, and I had a fresh start, a chance to start all over from sctratch. When I left, I had taken three hundred thousand dollars in drug money, I went to college, I married your mother and I really thought I had left my old life behind me," he shook his head sadly as he remembered crying over Karena's lifeless form. "I never anticipated any of this happening." He looked at Sokka and saw that his son's eyes were wide and shining with tears. "I apologize from the bottom of my heart Sokka. This is all because of me and I will fix it I promise."

At first, Sokka didn't say or do anything. Then he got up and hugged his dad round the neck. "And I'll help you dad. You're not alone in this."

A few tears squeezed their way out of Hakoda's closed eyes and he smiled softly.

**...**

The sun was beginning to set in the horizon and Zuko decided it was time for him to return to the house. He always enjoyed coming out here to enjoy the peace and tranquility of the ocean. It helped him to relax, to unwind and meditate, to forget that there was a crazy captive awaiting him when he returned. Actually they had been doing a great job ignoring each other and Zuko was quite okay with it. The flaming feeling from their last encounter had faded away and Zuko told himself it was gone completely, though he was still very afraid of running into the girl again.

As he turned down the beach the wind played with his hair, teasing it across his face and in his eyes and he pushed his hair back thinking somewhere in the back of his mind that it was about time to cut it. When he looked up again, his heart stopped in his chest and his breath hitched in his throat.

Only a few meters away from him there walked a beautiful creature along the beach. She was wearing a white dress and her long brown tresses were tossed to the side with the wind. Her lips held a small smile as in her eyes he saw a far away distant look as if she were remembering something pleasant.

Zuko's eyes widened as he realized it was the girl he was keeping captive. _What the hell?!_ He didn't remember her being this beautiful! Or perhaps he did, but it was not all in his face the way it is now.

The girl turned her gaze away from the ocean sunset, and her eyes settled on him. Zuko felt himself blush and he hoped he was too far away for her to see it. The he saw her smile again. _What is with her?_ As she made her way towards him Zuko wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to run, to hide to get away before she reached him, but at the same time, he wanted even more to see her closer, to talk to her, to hear her talking to him, to see her smile as she looked at _him_...

"Hi," he almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice, he didn't remember her getting this close to him.

"Uh, I mean um..." he blushed and this time he turned away and let the wind blow his hair in front of his face so that she didn't see it.

The he heard her laugh. It was like music to his ears, he didn't know if it was really like that or if it was just him, nor

he didn't care, he liked it either way. "Sorry," he murmured just loud enough so it was barely audible to her ears.

"For what?" she asked, curiosity dripping heavily in her voice.

Zuko tried hard not to look at her but he couldn't resist, despite how hard he had been trained to avoid temptation, he was never taught what to do if he was caught in this particular kind of situation.

"I- uh, I just... um," he blushed, and she pressed.

"What? You can tell me I promise I won't laugh at you."

As her amazingly blue eyes bore into his he found himself drowning in her gaze. "I thought you were an angel," he said quietly then he forced his eyes shut so that he was no longer under the spell she had cast upon him. But he knew it was too late, all she had to do was get him to look at her.

Then he heard her giggle. "You said you wouldn't laugh," his voice and tone were involuntarily very teenage boyish and he almost slapped himself despite the fact that he still was a teenage boy and he was allowed to sound like one.

"I'm sorry, no I didn't mean to laugh at you," she said and he opened his eyes to see that she truly was sorry, and she was still smiling at him. Why was she smiling at him?! "What's your name?" she asked suddenly and he remembered they didn't even know each other's names.

"Zuko," he said, not sure why he just answered her when he really should be dragging her back to the house. But something made him linger and he didn't know what it was.

"Zuko..." she said his name as if she were tasting it on her tongue. Then she nodded in approval. "I'm Katara."

The sound of her musical voice sent shivers up his spine and he tried hard not to let it show. He cleared his throat. "We have to get back to the house now," he said fixing his face into the same stoic expression he had taken so many years trying to perfect.

She nodded, "in a few more minutes." Then she turned back to face the ocean, and the setting sun.

Zuko, much to his own surprise, didn't disagree. He didn't scowl that she didn't listen to him immediately, and he wasn't mad that she had just undermined his authority. _What the hell?!_ The fact that he wasn't getting mad, was starting to make him mad, but then a part of him took his angry self and stomped it out. He looked at the girl again, she had closed her eyes and was now facing the ocean with her eyes closed and a smile at her lips, the setting sun dyed her dress all the colors of the sunset and he once again found himself breathless and blushing like mad.

The sun was halfway into the ocean and he took her shoulder as to wake her from her trance. But she was already fully aware of him standing beside her and she wasn't startled the way he expected her to be. Instead, she raised her finger to him as to keep him mouth shut and shook her head. "I'm sixteen today, let me enjoy this." With that, she waded into the water until the hem of her dress barely grazed the surface of the water.

As he watched her, he began to doubt his logical train of though, from her amazing silhouette on the sun and her exotically beautiful features, he was sure his father made him kidnap an angel, and he was now beginning to fall for her.

_Beginning? Zuko, you already-_

_Shut it._

But he knew the voice was right and he almost didn't like it. Almost. She had gotten to him.

When the sun had finally disappeared into the ocean, Katara waded back to the beach, her dress was a little wet from the sprays of the water, and the little droplets on her bare skin added to her angelic appearance. As she approached him, Zuko felt something down below his waistline and his eyes widened as he prayed she didn't look down.

"Are you done? We really need to go now," hints of his old impatient self returned with the need to jump into a cold shower.

Katara didn't answer, she only smiled and upon reaching him, she stood up on her tip toes and planted a small kiss on his cheek. This_ really_ did not help him with his current dilemma and it took all of his willpower to stop from grabbing her and kissing her back.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Zuko nodded in reply then was about to take her arm and guide her back to the house before deciding against it. Anymore physical contact and he would lose all the rest of the little control he had on his self.

With her in the lead, Zuko followed close behind back to the house, all the while cursing his stupid teenage boy hormones. As soon as they were back at the house he went upstairs and when he was sure she wasn't looking, he ran to his room, stripped off all his clothes and jumped into the shower making the water as cold as possible.

This would not do. This would really not do. Not at all.

**

* * *

**

**There you go kiddos! I hope you liked it! And honestly i got the idea of Zuko having a little problem from Ariel4891's lates chapter of _Into the Darkness_. I just thought it was hilarious how she put it in there so i was like dude... hmm. ;P**

**And this chapter is dedicated to my cousin, MusicBender, she turns 16 at the end of November. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRLIE!  
**

**But anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Loss of Control

**Hey kiddos thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter up nice and early. I hope you enjoy it :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Sokka, Suki, Toph and Aang since their last meeting had decided the best way for them to help find Katara would be to do what was in their power to do so. Suki, whose father worked alongside Bato, had connections to figuring out the progress made in the case and would easily be able to convey it back to her boyfriend. Toph and Aang knew the city like the back of their hands, and so the two of them swept through Oakland, questioning anyone they thought might have anything to do with the gang and visiting areas where they might find clues of Katara's whereabouts. Sokka decided that he would work alongside his father, he knew the man would be going deep into enemy territory.

Wow, so his father, his own father, Hakoda Long, had once been one of the most powerful men in California... go figure.

Sokka shrugged and fell back on the bed as his dad pulled out the giant carpet bag from underneath.

"What's in the bag?" Sokka asked propping himself up his elbow.

Hakoda didn't answer, instead he opened the bag, then dumped the contents out on the table and it was all Sokka could do was gap in amazement. "Holy-! Dad! Wha-?"

"Ex-second-most-powerful-gangster-in-California still has connections," Hakoda said with a smirk as he picked up several different weapons varying from knives to guns to a pair of num chucks.

"Dad you know how to use those?" Sokka asked gesturing towards the num chucks. Hakoda picked them up and skillfully twirled them around in a crazy fancy formation, making it look so easy yet impossible to do. "You're gonna teach me how to do that right?" Sokka asked standing up to join his father at the table.

But Hakoda shook his head. "No son, I have special weapon for you." He reached into a different bag then pulled out a peculiar blade, there was a handle at one end but then it bent at the middle almost ninety degrees. The blade itself was probably two inches deep and dreadfully sharp. Hakoda handed the mechanism over to him carefully. "It s a boomerang, use it correctly and it becomes your best friend."

Sokka took the weapon and studied it, then his brow furrowed seriously and he looked at his dad. "Dad, what are we going into?" Hakoda stuffed a knife into one of his boots then straightened and looked at Sokka.

"Knowing Ozai, hell." He took the boomerang then looked at his son with an expression so deathly serious that Sokka found himself craving sour gummy worms suddenly. "Sokka listen to me. If I had it my way, I would not take you with me. But seeing as you already followed me all the way here, I know you won't take no as an answer so I can only give you this warning; we are going waist deep into some smelly shit and it's not going to be pretty. These people will kill you without hesitation if Ozai gives them the order. You need to know how to take care of yourself."

Sokka nodded. "I do know dad." He remembered all the experience in wrestling he had during his highschool years and the Tai Kwan Do classes he had been enrolled in since he was a little boy. That had to be enough but he frowned when Hakoda shook his head.

"No you don't Sokka. You won't know until you are actually in the situation where your life is on the line. The more you know, the more frozen you will be and before you know it..." he didn't finish the sentence but he didn't have to for Sokka to know what he meant. "I will teach you a few close combat techniques that I have learned over the years, the kind that once you learn them it becomes second nature and you remember it like you remember your own name."

Sokka nodded but Hakoda wasn't finished. "Another thing son, killing, is only used as a very last resort. The feeling you get after taking the life of another human being is one that I hope you _never_ will have to experience."

The young man noticed his father shudder slightly and he wondered even more about this man. He felt like he was just meeting him for the first time in his life, what exactly were these connections he had? Where did he learn to fight like that? How many people has he killed? Sokka hated to think that his father could be a murderer... so he shook the thought from his head and looked down at the weapons table once again. "So besides this boomerang thing, what else am I going to be using?" He picked a particularly big gun but Hakoda took it from him then handed him a little knife to stick in his shoe, and smaller hand gun. "Twenty-two caliber. You've got only eight bullets, use it sparingly."

Sokka nodded, "Okay so what else do I get?" Hakoda shook his head as he continued filling his belt with guns and knives. "Nothing." His son looked taken aback.

"I thought you said you _didn't_ want me to die!" he was beginning to sound like a child again and so Hakoda scolded him wordlessly with the look he gave when Sokka had been younger. The boy recognized the look and lowered his gaze to his feet, hanging his head shamefully. It was a reflex move, always what he did when he was scolded in that way, and even though it's been years since he received the wordless scolding, the reaction was still habitual.

"So what's the plan?" he asked changing the subject. The weapons on the table were now mostly in Hakoda's clothing, and now he pulled a long brown leather jacket over his self to conceal them.

"I know where Ozai is hiding, but we're not going to go barging in guns ablaze raising hell. We need to be sure he has Katara first. And if we get caught..." he paused and straightened his jacket. "Well, you just try to escape, find Bato, and tell him where Ozai is. And do it fast, Ozai has a way of being able to move very quickly."

"What if I'm the one caught?" Sokka asked pulling on his own jacket.

Hakoda looked at him sternly. "You won't be."

**...**

The sounds of a man getting the life beaten out of him resounded off the walls and back into the huge garage. In the middle of the garage there were three men, all dressed the same wearing black suits, black shades, and black hair pulled up into a neat top knot. They were clustered around a man rolled up in a ball on the floor, the man had at least four broken bones and cuts and bruises peppered his epidermis.

He cried out in pain each time a kick was delivered to his stomach, or a fist slammed into his face. "Please... please stop," he begged but the men showed him no mercy.

Not far off sitting in a chair with his daughter standing behind him, there was Ozai, the all powerful dragon who controlled these heartless golems, and finally after what seemed to the man hours of beatings, he stopped them with a single command. "_Yamete_!"

Instantly, the three men ended their beating and stood at attention as their leader approached them, his daughter followed close behind, a small smirk tugged at her lips as she glanced down at the pathetic little form of life before her. On reaching him, Ozai snapped at one of his guards and in a second the man was held up by his hair to look the dragon man in the eye.

But it was difficult, Ozai's golden eyes were so hard, so cold, so evil, one little glance was enough to chill him to the bone and he looked away. "You've been helping my old friend haven't you Kenji?"

The man didn't answer; not because he wanted to be smart, more because he couldn't. One of his ribs was broken and stabbing his lung painfully and it was hard enough trying to breath let alone talk. "Oh... so you don't remember." Ozai's voice was incredibly cold; it dripped with a sick venomous evil like that found in the fangs of a poisonous snake coiled for a strike.

"Azula," his daughter appeared instantly at his side.

"Yes father," her obvious enjoyment of the moment showed plainly in her voice as she didn't bother trying to hide it.

"Refresh Kenji's memory, he seems to have forgotten what he's done to betray me," with that, Ozai stepped away as Azula pulled a gun from her pocket.

"Yes father," her smirk grew wider as the dead body was dropped to the floor. She then followed her father and he issued orders to her in his cold, low voice to have the perimeter around the building and the areas completely secured.

"He knows where I am, and he is coming now. Make sure we are ready for him. I have been looking forward to reuniting with my old friend for eighteen years now."

**...**

On the way to the garage, Hakoda had taught Sokka simple pressure points to hit when you wanted to go for a knock out, how to avoid this kind of strike, what to do to get out of that kind of situation, and if it was ever necessary, the best places to hit to kill. In the end like Hakoda had said, Sokka found the techniques permanently engraved in his mind. Now the two of them were nearing the garage and they ducked in and out of sight, moving with silently and stealthily under the cover of night. Suddenly, Hakoda held up his hand to stop Sokka and he pointed from his hiding place to two men, obviously Ozai's henchmen standing guard atop a giant pile of crates.

"Give me your boomerang," Hakoda whispered to his son. Once it was in his hand, Hakoda waited for the right moment, aimed, and then threw the weapon with the skill of a master. A few seconds later after he threw it, grunts were heard and next the unmistakable thud of two bodies hitting falling hard from the crates to the ground. A few seconds later and the boomerang was back in Hakoda's hand.

"Way to go dad," Sokka whispered in admiration of his old man. Hakoda smiled then the two of the moved again, both instinctively becoming more alert as they knew they had crossed into enemy territory.

"_There is always the chance that Ozai knows I am coming, so always, always be on your guard."_

_Sokka nodded. Hakoda had then looked at his son with a certain sadness in his eyes then he had said, "I really wish you would stay here Sokka." He had thrown all his concern and pleading into his voice at that moment but it had failed to change Sokka's mind. _

"_She's my baby sister dad. You once told me a long time ago that I was to protect her always and I had promised that I would. I won't go back on that promise."_

"_What if I release you from that promise this once Sokka? Then will you stay?" _

_Sokka shook his head. "I didn't promise you dad. I promised Katara." _

_New respect and admiration along with pride for his first born had swelled into Hakoda's chest as he acknowledged how virtuous his son is. _

The two moved stealthily and quickly, knocking out four more guards on the way until they reached the warehouse. Then, Hakoda jumped cat like up onto a dumpster, then a pile of crates and reached the fire exit. Sokka, less gracefully and almost as quietly followed close behind. Once they were on the roof, they got down low in case any guards were about.

"Hey! What are you two-," Sokka turned quickly in his crouch position and swept his leg out kicking the man's feet from under him. Then before another noise escaped his throat, the young man thumped his right temple, knocking him out cold. Hakoda looked for a second in shock at the result of his son's quick thinking then nodded his head once at the smirk his son gave him. _I told you so._

Unfortunately, the man's voice had been heard by other guards on the roof and before father or son knew it, they stood back to back ready to fight as were surrounded by at least ten henchmen.

"Hakoda," sneered one of the men. Hakoda squinted towards the voice and the man stepped out of the shadows.

"Zhao!" Hakoda exclaimed as if he were overjoyed to see the big side burned faced man. "Still kissing Ozai's ass I see. So what's he got you doing now? Kidnapping teenage girls and killing innocent women?"

The man laughed as he stepped towards the ex-gangster, his hands clasped behind his back. "As a matter of fact Hakoda I now have your old job. You were such a fool to leave behind this great power that is now in my hands," he said holding his hands out in front of his face as if he held something there. "I am free to do what I will, when I wish-,"

"No Zhao," Hakoda said in a mock stern tone. "You are free to do what Ozai wishes you to do, and when he tells you to do it. You're his slave."

"Shut up!" Then he and the men attacked at a wordless order, and Hakoda and Sokka immediately jumped into action.

"Remember what taught you son," Hakoda murmured just second before dispatching a particularly big henchman then snapping the arm of one of the men holding a gun to his face. The man howled in pain and Hakoda knocked him out cutting of his scream. Then he spun around to see a henchman fall to the ground unconscious, Sokka standing behind him with a satisfied smirk at his lips.

"Sokka behind you!" Hakoda warned before catching a punch thrown by another henchman then twisting his arm and tossing him into another man about to attack him. Meanwhile Sokka ducked a blow from the man looming over him, twisted around him so that he was behind him, then kicked the pressure point above the mans buttocks rending his legs immobile for a full seven seconds, giving him just enough time to hit the man at the nape of the neck, knocking him out.

Now with four conscious men left, one being Zhao, the two wordlessly agreed that Hakoda would take the two on the right, Zhao and another smaller man, and Sokka would take the two on the left, two tall but slimly built henchmen. The smaller man attacked Hakoda first, rushing at him with a knife in his hand but Hakoda caught the knife hand, twisted the weapon out of the man's grasp them threw him over his shoulder, knocking him out in the process. Zhao then wasted no time in attacking Hakoda; he was a skilled master in Shaolin Kung Fu, but he knew nothing of the close combat training Hakoda had received after he left the gang. So his kung fu was proved useless as Hakoda parried or blocked every kick and punch he threw at him, frustrating him so much he began to growl and yell in anger as he realized he was being toyed with.

"Come on Zhao I thought you had improved somewhat in the past eighteen years!" Hakoda mocked with a smirk as he evaded yet another one of Zhao's strikes.

"Why don't you stop ducking and evading like a coward and fight me like a man!" Zhao yelled angrily and Hakoda could practically see the fire emitting from his nostrils as his temper began to fuel his strikes making them more powerful but also sloppier. Hakoda used this to his advantage and he blocked the next few strikes with his own kung fu knowledge and then finding the opening he was looking for, he sent a chin jab to Zhao's face, forcing his head backwards so quickly he was knocked out. Any harder and Hakoda knew he would have killed the man but that was not his intention.

Once his two men were knock out, he checked to see where Sokka was and was proud to see that the teenager had already knocked out one of the men and was just finishing off the second.

"Well done, it seems I _have_ underestimated you," Hakoda said making his way over to his son. Sokka grinned proudly then followed Hakoda as they made their way to one of the windows in the roof. The window was stained and dirty with grime and bird poop, but the two could just barely see the outlines of human bodies moving around inside.

"You think Katara's there?" Sokka asked hopefully as he rubbed away some of the grime trying to get a better look inside.

Hakoda shook his head. "I'm not sure. If she is in this city though I don't think he would keep her near him. Help me with this." He had used his knife to unscrew the glass from its place and now the two of them lifted it as quietly as possible. Now they could both look down and see clearly Ozai, a girl around Katara's age, and about twenty of Ozai's gang. Hakoda couldn't hear quite well what they were saying so he looked for a way to get inside. A small jumps distance away from the ceiling of the garage was a rail just thick enough that Hakoda would be able to stand on it with his feet pressed together.

He turned to his son. "I'm going inside, you stay here, if anything goes wrong," he took out his cell phone and pressed it into Sokka's hand. "Call Bato _immediately_. Stay on the line and they'll trace the call." He grabbed the boy by the neckline of his shirt and pulled him close so that he could clearly see the seriousness in his blue eyes. "Whatever you do, promise me you won't come in after me."

"But dad what if-,"

"Promise me Sokka," Hakoda interrupted sternly.

Sokka looked him straight in the eye then nodded. "I promise. Be careful dad."

Hakoda turned back to the opening and when he was sure no one was looking up, he dropped down onto the rail with the perfected silence of a ninja.

**...**

That night, as Katara took off her dress and dropped it into the laundry basket before her shower, she felt strangely peaceful. Her actions today had surprised her, from the light conversation she had had with the boy to the kiss she had left him with. She was still not sure why she did it, but she had had a feeling that he would not pull away. It was almost like he wanted to kiss her back.

She sighed as she stepped into the shower and turned on the hot tap. Almost. She knew there was no chance of him ever wanting her. She was his captive, by the end of the month they would part and never see each other again. But still, there was a faint glimmer of hope stashed away somewhere in her heart that maybe...

_What? We would fall in love and remain here on this island together forever? _

_Maybe not that exactly. But somewhere along the lines of that. _

_Katara you're thinking crazy. He is a _gangster_! He kidnapped you and will probably have to kill you in three weeks time! It's his fault your mother is dead!_

_No it's not, he was following orders, he even told his men not to kill anyone and he avenged her for me. People can change in three weeks time. _

_You're just defending him because you think he's handsome. But underneath those incredibly golden eyes, dark mysterious hair, and god-like body... _The thought trailed off for a while then returned. _He can't be all bad... otherwise you wouldn't feel this way. _

Katara sighed. Unlike her brother, her instincts were usually right, she was pretty good at reading vibes sent off by other people, and despite his seemingly permanent scowl, the boy, _Zuko_, just seemed like a lost and confused teenager trying to find his way.

She chuckled at this thought. _All teenagers are lost and confused. Him just more than most._ And she found herself wanting to help him.

When her shower was done and she was dried and dressed and her hair pulled back in a neat braid that hung down to her waist, Katara left her room to go downstairs in hopes of finding the boy there. She wanted to talk to him. Who knows, maybe today he won't snap at her, or scowl at her, or turn her away. Maybe. That means there's still a possibility. She shrugged as she made her way down the stairs. _And if he does, then what else is new?_

**...**

It had taken a while, but Zuko was finally able to step out of the cold water without- well, letting his hormones take over again.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him. One day he's yelling at her to stay the hell out of his room, the next he's ignoring her, and now, he's going hard just from looking at her! _Dear God what is the world coming to?_ He knew he was going to lose it in just a matter of time. Soon he won't be able to control himself around her. And what will he do when that day comes? If anything happens between the two of them he knew his feelings for her would come between him and following his father's orders.

"_In one month's time you will kill her."_

"_But sir, what if her father is able to pay what he owes you?"_

"_Then I will have my money and he will have his daughter's dead body." _

He shuddered at the memory then the girl's smiling face appeared in his mind. Would he be able to do it? Even now he knew he wouldn't. Then Ozai would order Azula to kill her, and when she does, Zuko would be forever shamed and even disowned. But did that matter to him? He knew, deep down in his heart, Ozai was evil, but it was hidden beneath the overwhelming desire to have a father. When the time came, would he be able to kill the girl like he was ordered? He knew the answer but he didn't want to have to think of it. He had three weeks, worry about it when the time comes.

When he had left for the island with the girl he had had his duty set in his mind, watch her for a month, kill her afterwards. But then there was the day on the beach when he found himself unable to hurt her. The way he hadn't resisted when she held him down and spoke so venomously in his ear. The time when he hadn't hurt her even though he knew he could easily have done so. Two days ago, she had snuck into his room and stolen his phone nearly called for help, and almost got his ass into some real deep shit with his father. And yet, he had held back.

Was it the girl or was it the fact that he knew she was right? He didn't have it in him to hurt her because he didn't _want_ to. He had been able to kill the man in the warehouse because he had committed an unforgivable sin and he needed to pay. But his father had rdered him to commit the same unforgivable sin, he was to kill her at the end of the month, taking her away from her brother, her father, her friends... he couldn't, _wouldn't_ do it. If Ozai wanted her dead, he would have to kill her himself. Zuko didn't want anything to do with it.

Once he was dressed in his normal sleep attire of black basketball shorts and a white tee shirt, Zuko left his room to go downstairs for a small dinner. The girl didn't usually come downstairs at this time so Zuko was caught completely off guard when he walked into the kitchen and saw her standing there humming gently to herself as she cooked a wok full of stir fry noodles.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed before he could stop himself. The girl jumped and spun around, her shockingly blue eyes wide in alarm. Then her face relaxed and she smiled at him then motioned towards the island where she had set up two plates.

"Sorry, it was supposed to be a surprise." She said turning back to the wok. She turned off the stove then spooned some of the steaming noodles into both of the plates. "Are you hungry?" she asked looking at him again.

Zuko could only stare at her with his jaw hanging from the hinges of his mouth. The girl started to giggle and he blushed when he realized how stupid he must look. "Wha-? No! I actually just-," He was interrupted by an angry growl emitted from his traitorous stomach and his blush only deepened when she laughed again.

"Come sit," she motioned to the stool across the island from her Zuko knew he couldn't get out of this without looking even stupider than he already felt. The noodles smelled good at least, and when he sat down he recognized his uncles favorite Malaysian dish. "My dad is Malaysian and my mother was Native Alaskan. He taught me how to cook," she answered his unasked question and he saw the slight pain in her eyes when she mentioned her mother.

"Oh," he mumbled picking up his fork not sure of what else to say. He waited until she took a bite before he took his first one and was genuinely surprised. His uncle had always ordered Malaysian food from a restaurant, he never had it actually prepared the way she did in this dish. Even though what his uncle bought was delicious, it was nothing compared to what sat in the plate before him.

**...**

Katara smiled at the enthusiastic way her captor was eating his food. She was suddenly thankful for all those hours she spent in the kitchen watching her dad cook.

"_Remember Katara, if you forget how a certain recipe goes, improvising is the best way to go. That's why none of my dishes ever taste the same the second time you try it."_

_He then picked up little five year old Katara and placed her on his shoulders while she laughed and played with his hair. "But Daddy what if I put in the wrong spice and it tastes bad?"_

"_Then you'll learn not to use that spice and who knows, you may just discover a newer, better dish than what you were trying to create."_

_Then her mother entered the kitchen. She kissed her husband and reached up to take her daughter. "Come on Katara, bath time."_

"_Aw but Mommy Daddy was teaching me how to cook! Can I stay a little longer?" She pleaded once her mother was holding her. _

"_Yeah Mommy, can she stay just a little longer?" Hakoda said and the two of them put on puppy pout faces and pleaded with the most special woman in each of their lives. _

_Karena looked from Katara to Hakoda and smiled. "Alright you can stay, but if you don't take a shower now, _neither_ of you will be allowed to cook desert."_

_At this Hakoda's expression became one of defeat and he held up his hands. "Sorry Katara honey but I was planning on giant chocolate birthday cake for desert so-,"_

"_Okay okay Mommy can I have my bath now?" Katara said urgently as he was anxious to help her dad with the baking. Karena laughed and kissed her daughter's chubby cheek. _

"_Alright birthday girl let's go."_

"Are you okay?" Katara blinked and saw her captor looking at her with a look of confusion on his face.

"What?"

"You were, um-," he touched his eye and Katara's hand went up to her cheek and she found it was wet. She'd been crying.

"Oh..." she looked in wonder at her wet finger tips then wiped her eyes quickly. "I was just," she stopped and swallowed as she felt more tears rise in her throat. "My mother... I'm sorry."

**...**

The girl had gotten a far away look in her eyes and then he had noticed tears beginning to streak down her face. _Oh shits..._

She had been thinking about her mother and now she was apologizing to him. Enormous waves of guilt crashed over him and Zuko wanted suddenly to hug her and comfort her. Then, before he was sure of what he was doing, that's exactly _what_ he was doing.

He felt her tense in surprise but then she let herself be held and the tears fell freely from her eyes and into his shirt. He wasn't sure of what to do at this point; Azula was never the crying type and he had never really had to comfort crying girls so he thought back to what his mother would do. She would probably hug her, tell her everything would be alright and then she would hold her until she stopped crying or she fell asleep. So that's just what he did, he hugged her, rubbed circles around her back and shushed her soothingly. This didn't seem to help as her shoulders began to quake and she cried even harder into his chest. _Please stop crying Girl!_ He begged mentally but didn't voice his pleads. Actually he was relishing the feeling of having her little frame in his arms and when she sank into him even deeper, he held her even tighter and rested his cheek on her head.

**...**

She was very surprised when she found herself encased in Zuko's arms, but silently she was grateful. It meant he knew she had feelings, the simple little act was telling her it was okay for her to show her emotions to him. And show them she did without holding back, she sobbed into his shirt, drenching him in her tears.

When she was finally able to get a hold of herself, Katara sniffed and wiped her eyes then pulled a little out of his arms and looked at him. "I ruined your shirt," she sniffed with a choked laughed but she noticed he wasn't looking at that. His arms were still wrapped around her halfway, and her wet blue eyes met his warm amber ones. Her face was just inches away from his, then she noticed his gaze slip down her face to her lips.

Her heart thumped wildly in her chest and her mind raced at a million miles a second. _Is he going to kiss me?_ He was just a few centimeters away from her when he stopped suddenly and pulled away. "Sorry," he mumbled getting up quickly and hurrying towards the stairs.

**...**

What had he been thinking?! He can't do that it just doesn't work that way!

He was halfway to his room when he heard the girl call out to him. "Wait!" He turned and saw her running towards him. He stopped and faced her when she reached him.

"What?" he asked. But she didn't answer. Instead she looked at him for a second, panting and slightly out of breath, and then- she was in his arms again. He didn't know who kissed who or if they had come in at the same time, nor did he care, this feeling he felt now, with her lips pressed against his, his tongue exploring the insides of her mouth, trying to taste every bit of her, was pure ecstasy. His brain was swimming as her sweet scent intoxicated him and made him crave even more of her. The fire in his stomach was roaring now and he did nothing to stop it; he wanted this, and he knew she did too.

**...**

She thought he had been the one to grab her but she could have been wrong. She vaguely remembered advancing upwards to him but now she forgot everything. All she knew was the taste of him, the alluring smell of him, the way his hands were touching her as they kissed. It was driving her crazy and she wanted more of it. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her hands went up to his hair, she grabbed roughly and he shoved her against the wall making her grunt. They pulled away, both gasping for breath, then Zuko had his hand in her hair and he pulled her head back, exposing her bare neck and she shivered as his hot lips made contact with her naked flesh, planting kisses like fire on her bare skin and she stifled a moan the rose in her throat.

He had to stop. This was getting too out of control, but she didn't want him to stop. She wanted him to keep kissing her, keep touching her and never ever stop. It was crazy, completely ludicrous, but she wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything.

"Zuko..." she breathed trying to get his attention. Oh why did this have to feel so good!? "P-Please Zuko..." she stuttered as his lips were now at her ear. This time she could not stop the moan that escaped passed her lips. He stopped and pulled away apparently please with the response he had gotten from her and looked at her again. There was a smirk at his lips, and a fire in his eyes that frightened yet excited her. She swallowed as he leaned his forehead onto hers, her hold in his hair loosening then tightening with the random spasms of adrenaline bring released into her blood. One of his hands was still in her hair the other was holding her waist and pulling her flush against his body. "We..." she breathed again but his lips were against hers before she could finish and she lost herself in a crazy kind of high that only this kiss could produce.

She wanted him to stop, but she wanted even more for him to keep going. _This is crazy!_ Her mind was screaming at her to stop this but she couldn't, it was as if her body didn't want to listen to her brain anymore so it started acting on its own accord. _Please stop..._ She tried again. "Zuko..." she pulled out of their steamy kiss now trying to get a grip on her lust. When she looked in his eyes though she almost cringed. There she saw and animalistic hunger burning in them and she knew he was just as out of control as she was. "We have to-," he blinked at the sound of her voice, then as if he just realized what was going on, the hunger in his eyes dissipated and he backed away from her slowly, dropping his hands away from her.

Both of them stood there, completely out of breath and they stared at each other. Then Katara cleared her throat. "We were going to far," she whispered hoarsely, her hand went up habitually to push a strand of hair behind her ear.

Zuko nodded. "I'm sorry," he mumbled as he started once again towards his room.

"No," she called after him and he stopped. "Don't be." Her voice was very soft, and held a smile in it. He turned and looked at her. Then and there she could have sworn, although it also could have been a trick of the light, the corners of his mouth turn upwards ever so slightly in response. After he was gone Katara noticed there was no light in the dark hallway; her ever-scowling captor had just smiled at her. Katara felt a warm feeling arise somewhere in her chest and she turned and went to her room.

**...**

Once in his room, Zuko let out the breath he had been holding and leaned back against the door. _Holy SHIT! _He had completely lost it in the hallway and he wasn't sure he was completely mad at himself. It had been so crazy amazing... except now he needed to jump right back into his cold shower.

**...**

Hakoda crept behind a pile of crates and leaned forward to catch the snippets of conversation Ozai was having with one of his men.

"He hasn't been spotted, but six of our guards were found unconscious," the man was saying and Hakoda saw Ozai's normally perfect features twist into a scowl.

"He is here. He could be in this garage at this moment, listening to everything I say," Ozai hissed in displeasure, and Hakoda couldn't help but smirk at his old partners anger. The smirk didn't stay on his face very long, as he felt something placed at the back of his head and the a voice in his ear. "On you're feet _Hakoda_."

**

* * *

**

**I think this is the longest chapter yet... Jeez I'm tired... Review please kiddos and tell me how you liked it!**


	15. One Sweet Smile

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews!**

**

* * *

**"On your feet, _Hakoda_. Keep your hands where I can see them and turn around slowly."

Hakoda rose to his feet slowly just as he was instructed. Then, keeping his hands in the man's sight at all times he turned around to face him. A grin spread across his face as he recognized the greying man before him. "Yon Rah! Wow you're even uglier than the last time I saw you!"

The man snarled and cocked the gun in Hakoda's face. "I would really love to kill you right now." He said as he narrowed his grey eyes. Hakoda's grin only widened.

"But we all know you're not going to do that," He said, but before either of them could move Hakoda felt a cold hand on his shoulder and his heart stopped in his chest for the briefest of moments.

"Hakoda, great to see you old friend," the bone chilling voice slithered into his ear and Hakoda clenched his jaw tightly to keep the goose bumps from appearing on his skin.

"Ozai," he said through gritted teeth as he fought the urge to spin around and strike the monster in the face over and over until it was complete mush. A hate like no other raged in his chest as he felt Ozai draw closer to him.

"It's so great to see you again Hakoda," the voice said before spinning him around so that he once again after eighteen years stared into the demonic dragon eyes of his old childhood friend. "It's been too long. How are you?" he asked as if he were sincerely interested in Hakoda's health.

"I'm hungry Ozai," Hakoda said not turning his gaze away from Ozai's gaze. He was the only man who could do that really, and that alone was enough to command respect from the rest of the gang, even _if_ he was a traitor.

"Hungry?" Ozai asked cocking his head to the side slightly. By now the rest of the gang who had been in the ware house had surrounded the two, and the girl, who looked extremely familiar, stood behind Ozai. "For what dear Brother?" he asked and Hakoda knew he was trying to get a reaction out of him for the address had stabbed him like a knife through his heart. How _dare_ this man call him brother!

"Your blood," he said coldly. Ozai's terribly handsome face broke into a smile.

"I'm hungry too Brother, hungry for that money you stole from me eighteen years ago," he removed his hand from Hakoda's shoulder and put it into his coat pockets. "But you know me Hakoda, and you know I'm always up for a trade." He started to circle Hakoda now, the way a predator circles his prey seconds before he pounces. "You can keep the money. In return, I'll keep your daughter."

Hakoda turned sharply causing the circle of men to tense and reach for their guns. "You son of a-,"

Ozai threw his head back and laughed. "Oh Brother you haven't changed a bit!" He said clearly enjoying his ex-partner's anger.

"Neither have you!" Hakoda barked back. "Still the same sick twisted evil bastard-,"

"Who saved your life more times than you can count on two hands," Ozai interrupted him, his previous amusement gone and his face now set as stone, his voice deathly low. "Who fed you when you were starving, who took care of you when you were sick and watched over you as my own _brother_," Ozai had stepped towards him and the two men were now mere inches apart, Hakoda glaring up at Ozai who was still a head taller than him. "You deserted me Hakoda, after everything I've done for you, you deserted me."

Now it was Hakoda's turn to get mad and he shoved Ozai away from him. "You knew I wanted to get out! I told you! Even before I told you I hinted at it countless numbers of times and yet you still would not listen!" By now all the guns being held in the garage were pointed towards Hakoda but Ozai raised his arm and they were lowered. "You knew why, I know you followed me once, you think I didn't know? I remember you followed me Ozai, I know you saw her, you knew how I felt about her. You were my best friend I though you would have understood but Azulon and this damned gang has got your mind twisted!"

"No Brother," Ozai said, his voice still chillingly cold and quiet but everyone who heard it could feel the emotion held in it. "You were the one who was wrong. You were going to throw this all away," he swept his arm as if to take in the whole gang life, "for a _woman_." Then he shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "I would have had her taken care of for you, she had poisoned your mind with all these fantasies of changing for the better, and helping society." He spat the last few words with disgust. "You and me, we both grew up on the streets Brother, you remember where you were when I found you."

Hakoda felt himself shiver involuntarily at the thought of the drunk and high old homeless man. "You and I witnessed first hand the cruelties of society, and she wanted you to help it. Tell me Brother, when did society ever give a DAMN about us?!"

"The man was drunk and high off of drugs he got from Azulon, the whole damned city was fucked up because of what Azulon was dealing!" Hakoda shouted back. "You are putting more and more children onto the streets because their parents can't or won't take care of them because of _your_ drugs, more and more babies are being born with life long defects because you got their mother's addicted to coke and heroin, _you_ are the reason men like that homeless man, kids like you and I were, did and still exist! You and this damned gang are the reason society is as fucked as it is!"

Ozai now stood towering over Hakoda, the both of them breathing heavily as they finally spoke the words they have been dying to speak to each other for the past eighteen years. "You couldn't take that Karena was right, that your best friend was going to leave you. So you had tried to keep me here. And when that failed, you killed her."

Now Ozai's usually expressionless face broke into a frown. "I never ordered her killed." He said in a low voice. "I had put my son in charge of kidnapping your children."

"What are you talking about?" Hakoda asked now deeply frustrated with his old best friend. "You don't have children." Then his gaze rested on the girl standing a few feet away from Ozai and it dawned on him why she looked so familiar. She was the spitting image of her mother. Suddenly, despite the current situation, Hakoda smiled. "Ursa?" Ozai's face became expressionless again at the mention of his late wife's name. "I knew it. You mock me for being willing to give up the gang life for Karena, and yet you were willing to join it for Ursa." Now the men surrounding them were shocked when they saw their leader unable to meet the gaze of their ex-second in command. "Because you loved her." It was not a question, it was a fact. Hakoda remembered when they had been teenagers, how often Ozai would hone over the beautiful heiress whenever they had run into her. Her father owned a large chain of hotels all over the world, thus making her one of the richest women in the world. But neither of them had known anything of it, when they had met her she was dressed as a regular girl doing community service. They had been at shelter as it had been raining that night and the two of them had nowhere to go...

"_This place smells like sweat and piss," Ozai grumbled as they looked around the room they had been assigned. It consisted of ten cots, eight of them were occupied and the two at the farthest end of the room that were not occupied, were unfortunately for the two eighteen year olds, right next to the privy. Hakoda blinked in disgust and turned to his friend. "You get the one with the big brown spot in the middle," he said slapping the teenager's chest then dropping down onto the cleaner cot before he could protest. _

"_You are so lucky I think well of you Brother," Ozai said before turning to leave and complain to the heads of the shelter about the stain on his cot. Hakoda flashed a smile to his back. "And I don't I know it!" He called after his friend. _

"_Excuse me," at the front desk in the lobby there stood a girl no older than he was, shifting through papers and counting bills when he came up. She did not seem to have heard him the first time so Ozai impatiently slapped his hand down on the counter. "Hey!" _

_The girl jumped and looked at him wide eyed. For the first time in his life Ozai found himself at a loss of words. The girl was dressed simply enough, in faded blue jeans, a powder pink tee shirt and an old grey hoodie over it. Her long black hair was tied up in a pony tail and she wore a LA hat that came down just barely above her eyes. And it was her eyes that drew him. Their unique lovely almond shape, the depth of the inky blackness set in a flawless pearl face. "I'm sorry!" she said her cheeks flushed a lovely pink and scrambled to get the papers in order only succeeding in dropping a few to the floor thus causing more reason for apology. "Sorry, I'm really really sorry," she mumbled as she bent down to pick them up. Ozai picked up the papers that had dropped on his side of the desk and was rewarded with a shy smile from the girl as she took them quickly and with a slight blush at her cheeks. Thanks," she said gratefully and Ozai's boy hormones started to rush. He bit his tongue so hard he drew blood so as to discourage them and just barely succeeded in preventing a very awkward situation. "What is it that you needed?" _

_She looked up at him with those big inquiring black eyes and he blinked as he tried to remember what it was he was here for. Why _was_ he here?? Then he remembered. "Oh um... my cot as got a big ugly stain on it and I was wondering if there was at least something to cover it up with if not an extra cot."_

_The girl's mouth opened as she though of an answer to his dilemma but then shook her head. "I'm sorry I just today started working here. But I can go ask for you if you want," she turned to go into the office but Ozai raised his hand quickly to stop her. "No it's okay I'll manage. Just um..." he nodded and turned away quickly. "Yeah." _

_Back in the room he breathed a sigh then hurried over to the cot where his friend was sleeping. In one fluid motion he grabbed the cot and flipped it over, dropping the smaller boy with a thud to the dirty ground. "OW!" Hakoda sat up quickly to find his cot righted and Ozai laying it and watching him with a lazy grin on his face. "What the hell-?!"_

_He chuckled at his friend's bewilderment then ruffled Hakoda's over grown brown hair before turning over to go to sleep. "Where the hell am I supposed to sleep now?" Hakoda complained. _

"_Either the shit bed or you could cuddle up with Mr. I'm-Stoned-as-Fuck under the cardboard box outside in the rain." _

"_Fuck you." _

"_Shut up," Ozai responded before taking off his jacket and flinging it at Hakoda. "Sweet dreams." Because he knew he would sure be having them, as he closed his eyes and the girl's shy smile greeted him on the other side of his lids._

After that night, for some reason unknown to Hakoda, they kept returning to that shelter on the slightest excuse; it's cold out, it might rain, I forgot something last night, or what ever other reason. It wasn't until Hakoda had accidentally stumbled in on Ozai and the girl standing extremely close to one another, then he knew the real reason. And he would grin inwardly whenever his love struck friend suggested spending the night at the shelter.

Later on when they had found out she was an heiress, Ozai had gotten intimidated though she assured him of her love for him. He was still not convinced. The same way Hakoda had wanted to leave the gang life for Karena, Ozai was willing to join it for Ursa. So he had changed from a poor homeless boy, to a millionaire drug dealer, the most powerful in California thus, in his mind, proving himself worthy of Ursa's love, and her hand.

"I never loved anyone. Not her, and never you," Ozai said looking at him with a hard expression in his eyes.

"You're lying." Hakoda said simply.

Seconds before the words were out of his mouth, was Ozai holding a gun to Hakoda's head. Hakoda didn't move, he didn't twitch a muscle nor blink an eyelid as he stared up at Ozai, reading his every emotion as if they were laid out before him in a book.

"I could blow your brains out right here, right now," he said in his icy voice as he cocked the gun.

"You know you won't do anything Ozai. You haven't got it in you," Hakoda said coolly. And for the next few seconds they were standing there, Hakoda noticed Ozai begin to tremble ever so slightly. His eyes began to glisten and then he took the gun away from Hakoda's face. Just as he was about to heave a sigh, Ozai turned around a struck him hard in the face, dropping him to the cement floor. Then he knelt down and took him by his hair at his hairline, pulling it back forcing Hakoda to look up at him. Hakoda saw fire burning in those eyes, those eyes that so long ago had held comfort and caring, now froze him to the core.

"You listen to me _Brother_," he spat the word brother, then lowered his voice so that only he could hear. "You don't know me. You don't know what I am capable of doing. I can kill your daughter with a snap of my fingers, a blink of an eye. I can have her hidden away from you forever, I can keep her, teach her the ways of the game and maybe leave the gang to her some day. You are powerless Brother. _I_ make the rules. _I_ invented the game. _I_ hold all the power, not you, _never_ you. And don't you _ever_ forget it.

In three weeks time if I don't have my money, I won't even give you the satisfaction of a body to bury."

Hakoda glared at him hatefully then wiped the trail of blood that trickled down his chin from the corner of his mouth. "Your mind is poisoned Ozai. But mark my words, I don't give a shit how powerful you think you are, in the end, you will give me my daughter back and your blood will be on my hands for the death of my wife."

Ozai brought his face inches from Hakoda's as if distance could determine the depth of the burn his eyes would make into his old friend's soul. "I told you I didn't kill her. Those men were completely under my son's authority." He paused and peered into Hakoda's crackling blue eyes. "But personally, I think he did you a favor."

With that, he threw Hakoda's head away from him and stood up. Sirens could be heard faintly in the distance but they all knew where they were headed. "Load the cars," was Ozai's simple command, and in a matter of minutes, the warehouse was deserted, the cars were all gone from outside, and Hakoda was alone.

"Dad? Are you here?" A worried voice came from the entrance and Hakoda sat up.

"I'm right here son."

**...**

He had been watching from the roof window above, and he had seen the man sneak up on his dad. He had just been barely able to stop himself from calling out before the man had the gun to the back of his father's head.

His heart had begun to race a mile a minute as he saw what looked to be the head of the gang move towards his father. Then he was surrounded, all of the men had their guns trained on Hakoda, and he and the leader looked as if they were talking. It was then that Sokka remember what his father told him.

With shaky fingers he pulled out the cell phone and called Bato.

"Hakoda?" the voice sounded surprised and angry at the same time.

"No it's Sokka. But my dad's in trouble. We found Ozai," Sokka said as he peered down into warehouse, straining to hear what they were saying.

"Brother... society... DAMN... us?!"

"Alright Sokka stay on the line we'll be there soon."

"Okay." He put the phone down then turned his attention back to what was going on inside. His father was talking now and he was obviously angry as he could barely make out a few of the words he was saying.

"You... reason society... fucked...!!!"

_What the hell is going on in there???_ He was so tempted to drop into the warehouse and raise hell but he kept to his promise. _Though I will break it if I have to dad._

Then he noticed their voices had gotten quieter and suddenly, the man held a gun to Hakoda's head. _Oh shit!_ He was about to go in when he saw the man lower the gun, then seconds later he struck Hakoda with his giant fist dropping him to the ground. Sokka winced inwardly. His father was a pretty built man, to be able to knock him off his feet with a punch to the face, you had to be pretty strong, and this man who now held his father up by the hair on his head, was a dragon.

Then he heard sirens approaching and Sokka knew Bato was on the way. In a matter of minutes, he heard all the cars down below pulling away and he decided it was safe to enter the warehouse through the doors.

"Dad?"

**...**

Bat was mad. Well... no that would be an understatement. Bato was absolutely furious. The two Longs sat with their heads hung n a pile of crates as Bato paced in front of them ranting his mouth off.

"I offered to help you! The Los Angeles Police department offered to help you! You _disappeared_!!! Why the hell are you so damned stubborn?! We could've had him! We were this close to catching the most powerful gangster in California!!! He was right her in this same warehouse half an hour ago! Why didn't you tell us you knew where he was?! You came here on your own with your _son_??! Are you out of your fucking mind!?!" He continued on like this for a few minutes then Sokka started to nod off before he received a huge smack to the face.

"OW!"

"Listen to me when I'm mad at you!" Bato was seething at them and it was all Hakoda could do was to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the comical expression on his face. "What did he say? Did he say anything about your daughter's whereabouts?" He asked turning his attention back to Hakoda.

The tired father shook his head. "No."

"Well what did he say?" Bato said impatiently. "Do you have any idea where they went?"

He shook his head again. "No."

Now Bato lost it. "Hakoda if you don't stop being such a pain in the ass I will arrest you!"

Hakoda's head snapped up and he looked at him. "On what charge?"

"Oh I can think of many," Bato assured him. "But now you're coming with me down to the station, you have got a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

**

* * *

**

**Ugh... I'm really tired. Yes I realize there are many mistakes and stuff but i don't care now. Next chapter will be better i promise. Review please. I'd add the exclamation points but really... blah. Just review please. **


	16. Fate's True Colors

**Hey thanks for all the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

_First thing she knew, she was alone, and it was dark. And then, wherever she was it was getting warmer, hotter as if the place were on fire. Her breathing grew shallow as the heat began to suffocate her and she grasped at her throat trying to get a fresh breath of air. _

_Then suddenly, she could breathe, and the scene around her changed. She was in a huge garage, yells and screams, gun shots went off all around her. Then she was knocked to the ground, a cut opened in her cheek and she touched her face feeling hot blood pouring out. _

"_Katara..." she looked up into two fierce amber eyes set in a pale face. "I'm sorry..."_

_He raised his gun and her heart stopped as a scream rose in her throat. "NO!" _

Her eyelids flew open and her dream instantly slipped away from her. She was breathing heavily and sweat dampened her forehead plastering her hair to her skin.

"Hey." She jumped at the voice then cringed when she saw her captor sitting beside her bed, a sleepy expression on his face.

"Zuko!" she gasped pulling the covers over her pajama-ed body self consciously. "What are you doing in here?" she pushed her loose brown curls out of her face and stared up at him in bewilderment.

"I could've heard you screaming back on the mainland." He said with a scowl as if her question had somewhat offended him.

"O-Oh. I- I mean I-," she was still breathing quite heavily and then she noticed herself trembling as the shadows of her dreams loomed over her. _What had it been about???_ She wanted desperately to remember but she was also fearful of it. When she looked at Zuko, his bright golden eyes looking her over, she could feel the memory of the dream tugging at the edge of her conscious. He must have been in it. "I was screaming?" she asked then. Zuko nodded.

"And thrashing, and crying." He touched his eye like he had done earlier that night and Katara's fingers went up to her face. It was moist with sweat and her eyes were burning with tears.

"Oh God," she breathed looking away from him. _What the hell is going on with me?_ Just then her stomach turned upside down and she hurried out of the bed, pushed past Zuko and just barely made it to the bathroom before the contents of her stomach were emptied. "Oh _God_!" she sobbed as she sank to the floor, her strength had all but deserted her and she put her face in her arms as she folded them on the seat of the toilet. "Oh God..."

**...**

_Why did this girl have to cry so damn much?!_ Zuko thought frustratedly after he heard the unmistakable sounds of retching and then more tears. He stood up tiredly and went to the bathroom to find her leaning over the toilet with her head in her folded arms and her shoulders shaking as she cried. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably as he had no idea what to do from here.

"Hey," he started as he went towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched ever so slightly at his touch but didn't pull away. "I- uh...," shit what was he supposed to say now?!

Then she looked up at him. Zuko felt his heart stop at the immense sadness, and hopelessness he saw in those deep blue eyes. "What is going to happen to me?" she asked him weakly.

"What?" Zuko asked as if just hearing her.

"What is going to happen to me at the end of this month? What are you going to do with me?" she asked her voice a little stronger now.

_Shits why did she have to ask me that!?_ Zuko heaved a sigh as he pondered over whether or not he should tell her.

"Tell me." She commanded as if to decide his thoughts for him. It annoyed him to no avail the way she ordered him what to do but he did nothing more than scowl.

"At the end of the month, your father will have had to pay your ransom. Then you will be free to go," he wanted to slap himself as he told the lie. She was meant to die whether or not Hakoda paid his father.

"And if my father doesn't pay?" she inquired and Zuko saw the dread in her eyes as she anticipated what he was about to say.

He sighed again. "If your father doesn't pay..." his voice trailed off and he looked away from her.

"What?" she demanded again. "If my father doesn't pay then what will you do with me?"

Zuko swallowed then started again. "If your father doesn't pay then I will kill you."

He was still looking at the ground so he didn't see the expression on her face. "_You_ will kill me?" Zuko was surprised to hear almost amusement in her voice. When he looked up at her again he saw she was no longer crying, but she had a curious and slightly amused expression on her face. "You can't even bring yourself to hurt me just to keep me under your control and at the end of the month you are supposed to _kill _me?" her voice was incredulous and he knew she was laughing at him inside.

"Are you calling me weak?" he demanded in a cold low voice.

She shook her head, a small smile at her lips. "No Zuko," he felt goose bumps appear on his skin as she said his name. "I'm calling you _good_."

This surprised him. He found himself staring at her with his jaw clenched tightly and his face holding an utterly shocked expression.

She must have found his reaction amusing for she covered her mouth just as a giggle escaped her throat.

"You think this is funny?" he snapped when he found his voice again. "If I don't kill you at the end of this month my father will never think well of me! I'll be weak and a failure and he'll probably disown me and who knows what will happen after that!"

"Oh really?" the girl said as if that were the stupidest thing she had ever heard. "So let me get this straight, my mother is dead and I am kidnapped and stranded on an island with the possibility that the very boy I'm staying with who really could be no more than seventeen years old, is going to kill me at the end of this month all so that your blood thirsty bastard father could be proud of you?" she demanded and Zuko opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off as she raised herself to her feet. "So what does your father do in his spare time? Hm? Punch babies and steal walkers from old women? Do you realize what he is telling you to do? He ordered you to take a _life_ Zuko!"

Zuko found himself glaring up at her then he stood up so that their roles were reverse. "Don't you talk to me as if you know what it is I'm dealing with!" he yelled down at her and she cringed slightly as she felt the anger radiating off of him. "He's the only parent I have left; I saw my mother _murdered_ when I was only eight years old!" Katara's hand flew to her mouth as a gasp escaped her lips and Zuko turned away after he realized what he had just revealed to the girl.

**...**

That's why he was so mad at the man for killing _her_ mother. It finally clicked in her brain why it had been so easy for him to kill the man, why there had been so much hate burning in his eyes as he had looked down at the man and shot him in the chest.

"Zuko-," she started towards him but he pushed her away.

"Never mind," he mumbled then turned to leave but she stopped him with a question.

"Will you?" He looked at her again.

"Will I what?"

"Will you kill me? When the time comes." She saw his shoulders tense slightly.

"I don't know," he replied then he walked out of the bathroom and out of her room. After sitting and staring after him for a few more minutes Katara decided to get up and go after him. So despite the threats he had laid out the last time she was in his room, she stood up and followed him, catching him just as he opened the door to his room.

"Wait!" she called out and he looked up.

**...**

_She just loves to do this to me doesn't she?_ Zuko thought in annoyance as the girl approached him, pushing a loose lock of curly brown hair behind her ear. She clasped her hands behind her back and cast her eyes down to the floor giving the look of a scolded puppy asking for affection.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was so soft and filled with sadness and honest regret but this only added to his annoyance and guilt and he could take it no more.

"Will you STOP THAT?!" he exploded at her. The girl jumped and backed away a few feet.

"What?" she asked clearly confused so he knew she wasn't doing it on purpose. But that didn't mean he wasn't still going to be mad at her.

"THAT!" he said motioning with his hands to her whole posture and expression. "That whole thing that you do with the eyes and the face and the way you stand! As if I don't feel guilty enough!"

She blinked. "Huh?"

"STOP IT!" he shouted making her jump again. "There you go again! You're not innocent I know you're not _nobody_ is that innocent!"

"Zuko I-,"

"SHUT UP!" he commanded and she clamped her jaw shut. "I know what you're trying to do!" he started pacing in front of her now, his hands waving around in the air as he spoke. "You and your big watery blue eyes, and long eyelashes," he said in disgust. "That kiss, you knew I wanted it!" he pointed at her accusingly. "Oh you're manipulative!"

She opened her mouth to speak again but Zuko stopped her again. "Shut up! I know what that was about! You're such a great actress, but you went a little overboard with the innocence and now I can see you," he drew a huge circle in the air as to take in her whole figure. "You, you, you little... _girl_! Yeah that's what you are you're a manipulative evil little girl! I can see what you're doing now! Yes I can see you're trying to save your doomed little butt by playing with my emotions aren't you? AREN'T YOU!!?!"

Her jaw dropped open at this and she moved her mouth as if trying to form words but the only word that escaped her throat was a confuse, "What?"

"GIRL!!" he was now so frustrated he looked around for the nearest thing for him to squeeze and break. Finding nothing, his hands went to his hair and he screamed. _GOD SHE GOT TO ME! I let her get to me God damn it! She got to me and I'm losing my fucking mind!!! I AM LOSING MY FUCKING MIND!!!!_ He closed his eyes and banged his forehead against the wall.

"Zuko," the next thing he knew her cool hand was on his shoulder. He wanted so bad to push it away from him, push her away from him, run to his room and lock the door and never leave. Never have to see her and her beautiful blue eyes again. But as much as he wanted to get away from her, he wanted more to stay with her. He wanted more to turn around and stare into those eyes, those alluring blue eyes, to kiss her lips, those lovely sweet lips, to run his fingers through her hair, those gorgeous thick chocolate brown tresses. "Zuko...," her voice was full of concern, it was as if she really was afraid he had lost his mind.

_God I have lost my mind... What do I do now?_ He knew he would never be able to kill her, but what now? What will he do when the boat comes for them, when they go back to Oakland and he has to face his father? What will he do, that moment when he knew he would have to look at her, look into those eyes, see everything in those eyes, those amazing blue eyes...

"Zuko!" her voice was slightly alarmed and he turned away from the wall to look at her. She touched her eye and Zuko's fingers went up to his cheek. He was crying. That was odd. He hadn't cried since his mother's death. After that particular event he had sworn he would never show emotion the way he had. For ten years, he never cried. Ten years, never expressed any emotion other than anger. Ten years he was a zombie. Now here he was, looking down at his fingers glistening with tears that had fallen from his own eyes. He looked at Katara, a mixture of horror, anger, awe, and sadness on his face. He didn't know which emotion he was supposed to feel. She had gotten to him so badly he didn't do anything, he just squeezed his eyes shut and more tears found their way out and streamed down his cheeks. "Zuko..." she did the unthinkable; she _hugged_ him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and head and pulled him towards her gently, and let him bury his face in her shoulder as he cried. She guided him slowly back to her room and the two of them sat on her bed. She let him cry into her shoulder and she shushed him, rubbed his back and murmured words of comfort into his ear. The last person Zuko had cried to had been his mother, she had taken care of him just as Katara was now and that added to his tears. He missed his mother _so_ much. He hadn't realized until now just how much he missed her, just how much it hurt that she wasn't there. How painful it had been when she was so unfairly taken away from him.

"Zuko..." she whispered into his hair as she wrapped her arms tighter around him. "Your mother loved you, _still_ loves you unconditionally. You're a good person Zuko, I know it." Just the sound of her voice soothed him so, but it did not end his tears. Any other time, if he were caught in this moment, when he, a freaking eighteen year old man, cried shamelessly like a baby into this girls shoulder, he would not be able to believe how vulnerable he had made himself before this girl. But for now he didn't care. He didn't care about anything. He was tired of caring, he just wanted to cry and he wanted to be weak. So he was, and he let Katara be there for him.

**...**

She wasn't sure of what prompted her to hug him in the first place. Maybe the fact that he had looked so confused, and so hurt... she could see he had been missing something. Now when he cried so shamelessly into her shoulder, she knew what it was. He had been missing love. Ever since his mother died, there had been no one to hug him, no one to comfort him, encourage him, smile at him, kiss him, tell him over and over again how special he was, how much they loved him. His life had been so dark, so cold, it was so unfair to him and Katara pitied him. Now, she didn't care that he was the one who kidnapped her, the one who was meant to kill her by the end of the month. Now, he was a broken confused teenager, who life had been so incredibly cruel to and he desperately needed someone to be there. And by God she would be that someone.

"Shhh... Zuko," she planted a small kiss in his hair the way her mother had whenever she cried in her arms. "It's okay to cry... don't worry, everything will work out." She wasn't sure her words were completely true, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered. He was crying and she was there for him.

About a half an hour later, the two teenagers had fallen asleep in Katara's bed, Zuko was wrapped in her arms and Katara with her cheek resting in Zuko's silky black hair.

Both of them seemed to find solitude in each others presence for they both slept quite peacefully, neither of them dreaming of anything, just a deep, painless sleep, a wonderful respite from the hurt and heartache awaiting them in real life.

**...**

Azula frowned slightly at her father's upright posture sitting across from her in the limo. The scene in the garage had troubled her so, this whole time she had thought Hakoda was just another client who failed to meet a deadline or pay what he owed. She never knew how deep those two went. And it had shocked her when the man had been able to leave Ozai with nothing to say, he had been able to wipe the smirk from his face so easily!

Who was he? Ozai said they had both grown up on the streets... _Her_ father!? On the streets?! He was the most powerful gangster in California! And he had come from the streets?! The man had said Ozai took to the gang life so well because he was ashamed of where he was from, he didn't think he was worthy of her mother's love. Since when does Ozai give a damn about love? _I thought he only wanted power!_ That's why she looked up to him so much! She had wanted to be just like him! He was cold, ruthless, one glance from his golden eyes could make a person break out into a sweat and piss their pants! But this love? Azula looked away from her father and out the window. It was dark outside, in a few hours it would be daybreak. She shook her head. No way, there was no way... But then her mothers beautiful pearl white face appeared in her mind. Was that woman so powerful that she could change her father from the man Hakoda said he once was, to the ruthless gangster he had become? And was there really a woman so powerful that she could make a man change from a gangster to a humanitarian? What was this power? Which women possessed it?

Azula's thoughts were beginning to frustrate her as she racked her brain for what it could have been that Ursa and Karena had possessed to change Ozai and Hakoda so. What was it? Why didn't she have it? Or did she? And if she didn't, then who did?

**...**

As the morning suns first rays cast their gentle selves upon the cheeks of the sleeping duo, Katara's eyes fluttered open. She looked down and found she had Zuko's head cradled in her arms and his cheek was resting on her chest. Any other moment, any other guy, Katara would have scrambled away blushing like mad and apologizing over and over for the awkwardness of the situation. But this time she only smiled softly and lightly stroked his hair. He was a beautiful sleeper, his lips were parted slightly and his face had broken out of the permanent scowl and set into a sweet almost innocent look. She wondered what he was dreaming about to make him look so at peace; if he was dreaming at all.

Last night had been a long one, there had been dinner, she was crying, he was comforting her, they kissed... her memory remained on the kiss for a while longer and she blushed slightly as she remembered how wonderful it had been. She wondered briefly if he treasured the memory as much as she did. Then she remembered waking from her nightmare, finding him looking down at her with those warm golden eyes, she remembered retching, finding out what was to happen at the end of the month, then he was ranting and suddenly he was crying. And she was hugging him, and comforting him. And now she was awake, they had both fallen asleep on her bed and he was cradled in her arms as best as she could for he was much bigger than she.

As he slept, Katara studied his face, it was much more handsome up close, he had a strong jaw line, almond shaped eyes, his face was very pale due to his Asian heritage, and his features were so bold and defined it made him all the more handsome. She wondered vaguely what side of the family he had inherited his looks from; did he look or more like his mother or his father? Her hand moved from around his neck slowly so that she could place her fingers on his cheek. His skin was soft, and she stroked his cheek gently with her thumb. "You're so beautiful," she whispered softly. And he was, in his sleep, he could have been mistaken for an angel. Then she noticed his hand had moved to cover hers on his cheek. Katara held her breath as she waited for him to take it from his face and throw it away, but was surprised when he leaned into it, and his eyelids fluttered open revealing the two most beautiful set of eyes she had ever beheld.

"Thank you," he set quietly and Katara knew he was referring to last night.

She shook her head and smiled. "You don't need to thank me for anything," she replied softly.

Zuko didn't answer; he just stared at her, gold eyes into blue, and for the longest short amount of time, that was how it was. Then, his hand was at her cheek, he was pulling her towards him. Their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. Completely different from last night, this one lacked the lust; there was only longing and thankfulness in this one. He was thanking her, and she him. They needed each other, they had needed each other for the longest time. It was that kiss that filled the emptiness the loss of their mothers had left in their hearts. That moment was what Fate had had in mind when it placed them both here on this island. And now that they both knew it, it was as if they had finally broken free of the chains that had bound their spirits to the earth, and they had freed each other, allowing the others spirit to fly away only now they stayed, just for the sake of this one special kiss.

**

* * *

**

**_Sigh_. Yup there you go, they finally **_**really**_** kissed and I am quite wiped out. I was listening to Leona Lewis _Here I Am_ when i wrote the part of Zuko crying into Katara's shoulder. It's a great song you should look it up on youtube if you can. Or get it. Or both. But yeah, anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Realization

**ha ha! ha! Okay first of all, SO sorry for the long wait I did not mean to make you all wait so long I hope you forgive me.**

**Also, some things have come up and I can no longer guarantee you a chapter a week or that I will ever even be able to finish this story BUT that does not mean i won't still try. I have life before this story, as much as i love it, that life comes first. Do we have an understanding? cool. **

**thanks for all the reviews, they make me happy :)  
**

* * *

Sokka twirled a lock of Suki's red-brown hair between his fingers as she lay her head on his chest, dozing off in sweet contentment. Bato had placed him under house arrest for the next three weeks, complete with an ankle bracelet to monitor his every movement, and boundaries around his house; he could go no further than the end of the drive way and the backyard. If he ever stepped out of bounds, police would be on his tail in a matter of minutes, and he would get into deeper trouble, possibly imprisonment. Their last act had caused Bato to lose all patience with Sokka and Hakoda.

Hakoda was in even bigger trouble than his son, a tracking device had been inserted into his arm so the FBI knew where he was at all times, and Bato had laid out a strict set of rules for Hakoda to follow for the next few weeks which he had to follow under penalty of imprisonment. While Sokka was at home sitting on the couch with Suki curled up in a ball at his side, Hakoda was meanwhile being interrogated by Bato for any and all information about Ozai's whereabouts.

The young man sighed long and heavy then checked his watch. Nine-thirty a.m. Bato's actions really frustrated him but in the end, there was nothing he could do. He would have to rely on Suki, Aang, and Toph to be his eyes and ears for the outside world until the end of the month.

He dropped the lock of hair back down to Suki's shoulder then kissed the top of his girlfriend's hair. Suki's eye lids fluttered open and she looked up at him. A lazy smile formed on her lips and she covered her mouth just as a yawned escaped.

"Have a nice nap?" Sokka asked as she straightened up and stretched her arms in a catlike way. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"Very nice," she said after pulling away. She smiled and her finger toyed with his ear lobe as Sokka's arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "I had the most wonderful dream..." she murmured kissing his cheek lightly as she played with his hair at the base of his neck.

"What about?" Sokka asked letting his eyelids droop slightly as he cherished Suki's sweet kisses being planted lightly on his face. Shivers ran up and down his spine and he smiled lazily as she leaned into him.

"A guy, he's tall, and brave, and handsome; kind of dorky, but still so sweet," she looked at him and traced his cheek gently with her thumb.

Sokka suddenly realized how much he loved her, how much he needed her, how much he wanted to be with her forever. Then came a question in the back of his mind that he had been waiting to ask her for the longest time... "Suki," he sat up and took her hands into his own then looked at her, deep into her ocean blue eyes, "I love you."

He noticed her tense for a second after the words left his mouth, then she relaxed and smiled. "I love you too Sokka."

His heart began to beat more rapidly in his chest. "I know isn't it great? We love each other! And that's why I wanted to ask you something," he said excitedly, a grin spreading across his face.

Suki cocked her head to the side slightly, a small smile playing at her lips. "What?"

He continued to look at her and chuckled softly when he saw her blush gently under his gaze. "Suki, will you-," just then, the door burst open and in bounced his cousin and Aang, both with such grins of accomplishment and yelling on top of their lungs, that much to Sokka's chagrin, they couldn't be ignored.

"Sokka! Suki!"

Sokka! Oh my gosh-!!,"

"We were downtown-!,"

"There was a lot of people to see-!"

"We went everywhere-!"

"Then I remembered-,"

"And we went to see him!"

"He wouldn't tell us-!"

"And we had tea!"

"I don't think he knew-,"

"But we are so close!" They said the last part together and finished their rant, both leaning over the two older teenagers, grinning from cheek to cheek.

Sokka blinked at them, then his hands moved up and down as if trying to get something straight, "What are you talking about?" annoyance dripping heavily in his voice but neither of the two younger adolescents noticed.

"Ozai's foster brother! We visited him!" Toph said hitting his knee excitedly. At this, Sokka sat up abruptly and grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"Well? Don't just stand there what did he say? Did he tell you where Katara is? Come on spill!" he said shaking her slightly. Aang took Sokka's wrist firmly and pried them away from Toph then covered her mouth and held her back before she had a chance to go off at her cousin.

"It's a long story," he said taking a seat on in the big black chair, Toph sat in his lap and crossed her arms on her lap. When Aang removed his hand from her mouth she huffed and glared at Sokka, in a way almost as if she could actually see. "But it's interesting, me and Toph will tell you everything."

He nudged Toph gently in the back and she flinched, her face set in it's stony expression then slowly cracked and broke into her famous devilish grin. "Okay here's what happened," she said enthusiastically, "After you left to go to Los Angeles, Twinkle Toes and I started our search downtown. Almost everyone has been affected by Ozai's gang somehow, and most of the people we talked to were too scared to say anything. It's like they thought they were constantly being watched by Ozai..."

**...**

_Earlier that week..._

"I don't know what you're talking about, now please leave this place before you stir up any trouble," the elderly owner of the coffee shop by the port shooed then out of his shop then closed the door quickly behind them as if afraid the store would explode if they remained inside any longer.

Aang frowned at the closed door then turned to Toph who was cracking her knuckles as if readying herself to break down the door. He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. "Toph, no." She pouted then dropped her hands by her side.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" she demanded as the turned away from the shop to walk along the docks. The smell of the ocean was heavy in the air, gulls could be heard crying out to one another overhead as they found the days lunch in some dumpster behind a restaurant, people were working on their boats singing or whistling, some having conversations with one another, many laughing and cracking small jokes, some people jogged by with headphones in their ears and dogs running at their heals, others sat at picnic tables outside restaurants eating the days catch for lunch. It was a fair day, the California sun was up and bright, the weather was up in the nineties, and a light breeze swept by every once in a while to keep the people from becoming so hot that no more than a light layer of sweat would accrue onto their skin.

It was a pleasant summer day down in the Oakland harbor, but anywhere the duo went with their questions, there appeared an instant hostility and fear and the two of them were turned away quickly if they ever asked a question too specifically related to Ozai and his gang. It appeared that he literally owned the streets of Oakland and it frustrated Toph and Aang like no other.

Aang shook his head. "I don't know Toph, we searched everywhere. But everyone is too scared to talk." He stopped walking suddenly and looked over his shoulder then down at Toph. "It was like they thought they were being watched. As if Ozai has members of his gang all over the city to make sure no one squeals on his whereabouts and his doings. What if he knows we're asking about him and we're being followed too?"

Toph frowned and started walking again. "Now you're just being paranoid. Why would he do that? We're just teenagers. And is he really that powerful?"

Aang shrugged as he continued walking alongside her. The breeze picked up and blew a floral scent in their direction. Aang turned in the direction the smell had been derived from and noticed a humble looking tea shop sitting just on the edge of the harbor. "Katara and Sokka are just teenagers too, and he kidnapped them. He _is_ very powerful Toph. And you saw how scared everyone was when we so much as mentioned his name. It was crazy."

Toph grabbed his arm and turned in the direction of the tea shop. She slapped her forehead then and looked up at him, a grin spread across her lovely pearl face. "Gosh Aang I'm so stupid! We scoured the city talking to everyone except for the one person that could help us the most!"

Aang looked at her then pressed her to continue. "What are you talking about? Who?"

Toph continued talking more rapidly than before. "I have a friend in the city. Just now that tea reminded me of him, it's how I met him. I'd just run away for a while and he found me and gave me some tea and some really good advice. He lives in this big house in the city, I don't know for sure that he knows anything about Ozai but he could probably still help us if we asked."

"Well where is he?" he asked impatiently.

Toph's smile faltered and her shoulders drooped. "I forgot."

"What?! How could you forget?!" Aang asked frustratedly and Toph turned on him.

"Gee, I don't know Aang, lemme think. Maybe the fact that I'm BLIND! Could mean something!" she yelled as her fist clenched angrily. "I found him by accident, so maybe if we got lost-," she said sarcastically but Aang cut her off.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry I shouldn't've yelled at you,"

"Damn straight," Toph mumbled under her breath but Aang pretended not to hear.

"Did you at least remember his name?"

Toph brightened some at his question. "Yeah! His name is Iroh, but he made me call him Uncle. Have you heard of him?"

Aang's brow furrowed as he dug through his memory trying to remember where he had once heard the name. "Iroh..." he snapped his fingers, "Of course! Why didn't I realize it at first! He's the best martial artist in Oakland!"

"Do you know where he is?"

Aang shook his head. "No, but how hard could he be to find? He's got a big house and he's famous, we just need to find a phone book. Come on they probably have one in that tea shop over there."

**...**

"_So we went to the tea shop looking for a good cup of tea and a phone book to find Uncle Iroh's house-,"_

"_-but little did we know, the little tea shop we were walking into-,"_

"_-just happened to belong to the Shaolin master we were searching for!" _

**...**

An old man emerged from the door behind the counter leading to the back room, and made his way to the counter, smiling at the young people sitting on the stools before him.

"It has been a long time since anyone stopped at my tea shop. How may I help you?" he said with a warm smile.

Toph immediately recognized his voice and her face broke out into her signature grin. "Uncle! Remember me? It's Toph!"

Iroh squinted his eyes then studied her for a second, then he smiled in returned. "Ah! Yes I remember you, the girl who had lost her way. How are you these days? And I see you have a new friend..." he grinned mischievously at Aang and the two teenagers blushed.

"I'm good Uncle. This is my friend Aang, we were actually searching for you. We didn't know you owned a tea shop."

Iroh pulled out two cups from a cabinet and set them before his two costumers then set to work boiling a pot of water over the stove. "You look like a passion fruit person, am I right?" he said to Aang and the boy nodded in reply. "And Toph of course, blackberry mango?"

"You remembered!" she said happily and Iroh chuckled merrily.

"I never forget a friend's favorite tea blend! Now, what is it two young people such as yourselves could want from an old tea loving man?" he asked leaning over the counter and studying them with anticipation.

Toph's smile faded slowly and she turned to Aang. He looked at her then back at Iroh. "I wish we could have come here on less serious matters, but something terrible has happened and we were wondering if there was any way you could help us." The boy began and Iroh nodded for him to continue, the look of seriousness on his face matching that of Toph's.

"Last week, a friend of ours and her brother were kidnapped by the drug lord Ozai. Her brother was able to escape, but after they realized he was gone, they moved her, and now we have no idea where she is. We've been all over the city talking to anyone we thought could help us but everyone seems so afraid to even think about Ozai. All we know is that she will be held for three more weeks, by the end of this month if her dad doesn't pay her three thousand dollar ransom..." Aang swallowed and blinked back his tears as he thought of a dead Katara. "If by the end of the month-," he started again but his voice quivered slightly and Toph put her hand on his shoulder as he looked away from the both of them.

"We're both really worried about her Uncle, and we're worried for what will happen to her if her dad won't be able to pay." Toph said looking up at the old man. "Can you help us?"

Iroh didn't answer immediately; instead he turned back to the pot of boiling water and poured it into the cups containing the tea bags. He faced them again and placed their drinks before them then sighed, long and tired.

"A long time ago," he started as he motioned for the two of them to drink their tea. "When I was a younger man, my father adopted two young men, so close they were like brothers. And I could see, just from the way they acted around each other, they loved each other like brothers. Maybe even more so. They had a bond such that I have never seen and probably never will see again for as long as I live. It ran deeper than blood, deeper than even the greatest bonds of friendship. I thought there was nothing in the world that could sever those bonds. But I was wrong.

"I remember the older of the two, the one more favored by my father, had met a girl. She was a beautiful girl, kind and sweet, and he had fallen so deeply in love with her, that I noticed he was growing distant even from his brother. My father noticed too." Iroh ran his fingers through his grey hair and closed his eyes as he remembered his father.

"My father, was not a good man. He noticed the way his oldest adopted son was swooning so much for the girl. And he used his feelings for her to benefit himself. He said that he would never be worthy of her love, because he was poor, he was fatherless and he came from the streets. But he could change that. If he followed the path he laid out for him, he could become the richest man on the West Coast, and then she would be lucky if he ever chose her to be his wife.

"My adopted brother fell for it, and he was pulled deep into the life of the gangs. He and his brother, though his brother was not so taken by the life as he was, he still worked with him, and later, after my father's death, he worked for him.

"He won the hand of his sweetheart, but she did not find out how he became so wealthy until after they were married. Then she tried to tell him it was wrong, he didn't need to prove himself worthy of anything, she would gladly give away her whole inheritance so that she could be with him, just stop end this life, she loved him, not the money he made...

"_Ozai please, I love you, I love you and only you! Why are you doing this? It proves nothing!" From his place by the door, Iroh could hear his new sister in law and adopted brother arguing in their room. _

"_You only say that because you don't know what I have now," Ozai replied. "Look at me Ursa! I am not the same pathetic little homeless boy you met two years ago! I have power, I have money, people fear me, and they will fear us! I am doing this all for you!" _

"_I don't want it Ozai I never wanted any of it!" Iroh saw tears streaming down her pearl pink cheeks as she placed her hand on the side of Ozai's face and pleaded with him. "Please Ozai, I will throw it all away, the money, the power, everything! To be with you! You are all I want not this! Not this life-,"_

"_You don't know what you speak of," Ozai warned in a cold low voice. "I came from the streets, everything you see on television and in the movies, are nothing compared to reality. I left it all behind me and I'm not going back. And my new life will keep me from returning, keep us and our future secure!" _

"_Ozai this is wrong!" _

"_What is so wrong?!" Ozai was getting mad and Iroh tensed at the tone of his voice. "I have power, I have money, I have everything! You should consider yourself lucky that I chose you!" _

_At this, Iroh saw Ursa's face fall as she backed away from Ozai. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "You are not Ozai, you're not the man I fell in love with."_

"_Ursa-," Iroh heard the regret in his voice. _

"_How could you speak to me this way? As if I am some whore you found on the street-!"_

"_Will you stop this Ursa!" but she was already making her way towards the closet._

"_If this is who you've become I don't want to have anything more to do with you!" she said as she pulled out a suitcase and started to throw her clothes inside. _

"_Ursa stop!" Ozai started taking the clothes out of her suitcase and throwing it back in the closet but she pushed him away._

"_No! I'm not staying here with you!"_

"_You're not leaving me!"_

_Ozai grabbed her arms roughly and slammed her hard against the wall. "Let me go!" _

_She screamed but he covered her mouth with his hand as his other hand went up into her hair, jerking her head back so that she could look at him. _

"_Ozai stop this!" she whimpered when he moved his hand away from her mouth, tears poured from her inking black eyes and she could not bring herself to meet his gaze. _

"_Ursa I love you," his voice sounded hoarse as if any moment he would break out in tears. His hand moved to the side of her face and he brought his lips to her ear. "Please don't leave me," he whispered as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Don't you see that I need you? I need you like I need air," Ursa's hands went up to his shoulders. She was trembling terribly and she bit her bottom lip as her eyes squeezed shut. _

"_Ozai..." her voice shook when she said his name and Ozai wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her. _

"_Don't leave me Ursa," me murmured into her hair. "I love you. I love you and I need you. You can't leave me!" His voice was more urgent and commanding this time and Ursa only shook more. _

"_Please stop this," she begged into his chest as she gripped his shirt tightly in her little white fists. "Please stop this Ozai I'm begging you! You're not the same-,"_

"_No I'm not the same. I can take care of you now!"_

"_You don't need this to take care of me! I love you and you love me isn't that enough?"_

"_Love won't put a roof over our heads nor food in our stomachs!"_

"_I have money!"_

"_I don't want your money Ursa! Not when I can make my own!"_

"_This is wrong!" _

"_I'm not going to go through this with you again," his voice was low and cold and he tore her away from him and shook her roughly. "You are naïve, but I will take care of you. You will see in time-,"_

"_I don't want to see in time Ozai-,"_

"_You will see," he said firmly. "And you will not leave me."_

_At this, Ursa hid her face in her hands and crumbled hopelessly to the floor and she sobbed. Ozai stood over her and watched, he made no move to comfort her, he only looked at her with an expressionless mask on his face, then he turned and left, completely unaware of Iroh hiding around the corner. _

_Iroh watched his adopted brother leave, then when he was sure the man was gone. He went into the room and found Ursa still sitting on the floor crying. _

_He slowly made his way towards her, then he knelt before her and put his hand gently on her shoulder. She flinched at his touch then looked up and Iroh's heart broke at the utter hopelessness on her face. _

_She didn't say anything, and neither did he. They stared at each other a moment longer, then after a moments hesitation, Iroh took her into his arms, and let her cry into his shoulder and he held her until she fell asleep. _

"After she found out what he was, Ursa grew more and more distant from my brother, every time I saw her, it was like seeing a ghost. She never smiled, never laughed. And I knew it must have frustrated him so much for I could see it in his eyes.

"So to make up for what she wasn't giving him, Ozai worked harder under my father, and he extended our territories, made the gang twice as powerful as it had been before he and Hakoda joined.

"Eighteen years ago, when Ozai was arrested, Ursa had been pregnant with twins. Ozai didn't know until a few months ago. While Ozai was in prison, I helped Ursa raise her children, a beautiful little girl and a handsome little boy. As I watched them grow, I saw the little girl took after Ozai in every way except her looks. She is the spitting image of her mother in those ways. The boy, as I watched him grow..." Iroh paused here, a slight smile at his lips as he thought of his nephew. "As I watched him grow, it was like seeing my own dreams become reality. He was his mother's son in heart, his father's son is appearance, and in spirit. He and Ozai, they shared a same wild passion. Zuko just didn't know where to direct his passion, and such a long time, he was lost. Then Ozai was broken out of prison, and it was like a light guiding Zuko to his destiny. But he does not know it is a false light he follows, for Ozai's light dims, and flickers, it is never sure, and will lead him even further away from his true destiny. And when Ozai's light finally is snuffed, his hope of ever finding his way to his true destiny, will grow smaller and smaller, until he ends up, just like his father."

Iroh shook his head sadly, "Every night, I pray that day will never come."

The two teenagers had drained their cups of tea and now they studied Iroh with increasing fascination as they drank in his every word. When he stopped, it took a while for them to comprehend that was the end of his story and then Toph spoke up. "That's it?"

Iroh looked at him and smiled. "Were you expecting more?"

Aang looked at him as if he had lost his whiles. "Well, yeah. I mean it was a great story, very sad, kinda depressing but what does any of this have to do with Katara?"

Iroh blinked and then grinned. "Oh yes! The point of my story! Your friend is safe, I can assure you of that. She is with Zuko. Where she is being held, I don't know, but may I be struck by lightning if she is in any danger. Zuko will take care of her and make sure she comes to no harm, I promise."

Aang studied him skeptically. "How can I know your word is enough?"

Iroh laughed deep in his belly. "You came into my shop and gave me your wonderful companionship, you drank tea with me, and you listened to a good story. It would be impolite and dishonorable if I lied to you," he smiled again. "I have known Zuko since he was a little baby. He has his mother's heart, I swear on my life, she is safe with him."

Aang's suspicion still lingered, but he nodded, "I trust you. Thank you for all the information and the story, it was all very helpful," he dug into his pocket and pulled out a few crumpled dollar bills to pay for the tea but Iroh refused.

"Your company was more than enough payment," he said with a smile.

**...**

The two younger adolescents looked at the two older ones, mostly at Sokka, and waited for a reaction.

"Well? What do you think?" Aang asked when neither of them said anything. Sokka frowned and stroked the light stubble forming on his chin.

"This guy says he's Ozai's foster brother," he started slowly. "Why isn't he a part of the gang?"

Toph shrugged. "I could tell he was different. Maybe he didn't like the life and that's why he lives separate from his foster brothers. I don't think they've communicated in years."

"Maybe it's a trap," Sokka suggested but Aang shook his head.

"I was being sincere, I could tell, he had this vibe, I couldn't explain it, but I trust him," the younger boy said, "He says Katara is safe, and for now, that's enough for me."

"But we still don't know where she is," Sokka persisted.

"But we know where she will be at the end of the month," Toph replied impatiently. "Ozai won't kill her until then-,"

"Thanks Toph that makes me feel so much better," her cousin snapped but Suki put a hand on his arm.

"For now, like Aang said, that's enough," she said calmly. "There isn't much we can do now, if Ozai's brother doesn't know where Katara is then that must mean only a very few people do, people we don't know and are impossible to get a hold of."

Sokka shook his head and put his face in his hands. "You guys don't understand. I've met this Zuko guy, he put a gun to my head and threatened me. Katara wasn't afraid of him but what if he sees her defiance as a challenge? What if he hurts her, or," he swallowed as the thought of Zuko touching his helpless little sister entered his mind. "Or worse?"

Suki took his face from behind his hands and made him look at her. "Don't you _dare_ think like that Sokka."

"Yeah Sokka," Toph said getting up and making her way to her cousin. She punched his arm lightly and smiled gently as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I trust Iroh. If he says Zuko won't hurt Katara, then I believe him."

Sokka squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as he let the tears past then opened them again. "He better not." The threat came out as a low growl and it was all Suki could do was to look at him worriedly and hug him.

**...**

Katara stood up and stretched, long and tiredly as she made her way to the window. The morning sun was warm and beautiful as its rays bounced off the glittering ocean into her room and onto the sleeping form of the handsome youth in her bed. After their kiss, they had fallen asleep again, and she had just woken up after a few more hours of being curled up, wrapped in Zuko's strong arms.

She smiled fondly as her gaze returned to him. He was so innocent in his sleep. So peaceful and beautiful. She went back to the bed and sat next to him, now smoothing his silky black hair out of his face so she could sigh at his angelic features. As her heart thudded in her chest, a feeling like nothing she's ever known overcame her and she found herself smiling out of control. Crazy... the only word she could think of to describe it. It is crazy, she couldn't feel this way for a _gangster_!

In his sleep Zuko sighed softly and she thought she felt him lean into her touch. _Oh but he's such a handsome gangster!_

Then, her breath caught in her throat as his eyelids fluttered open, and hids golden eyes found hers. He held her gaze for what felt like forever before he finally sat up. Katara covered her mouth to hide a giggle but it still escaped her throat and he looked at her inquiringly. He looked so young, his hair was a tousled mess atop his head, his clothes were all wrinkled and loose. He had a sleepy and slightly dazed expression on his face that did so much to make him look like a little boy Katara gave up trying to hold in her laugh and just let it out while he watched her with his boyish expression.

"Why are you laughing at me?" he asked finally, annoyance obvious in his voice.

Katara shook her head and took a breath. "I'm sorry Zuko I didn't mean to," she reached out and ruffled his hair in the front, adding to his disgruntled look, then grinned sheepishly. "You just look so _cute_!" But the look he gave her made the laugh bubbling up in her throat go back down as he leaned towards her. She felt herself falling back as he stared at her with his catlike golden gaze, next thing she knew she was on top of her, his body warm and inviting, his scent musky and alluring, his face was inches away from hers and her breath hitched in her throat.

When his lips just barely grazed hers, his eyebrow twitched upwards ever so slightly, and his lips parted as he spoke. "Am I still cute?" he asked in a low voice, never once did he look away from her.

Katara didn't know what to say, she only stared at him dumbly wishing he would stop looking at her and just kiss her for heaven's sake.

"Answer me," he ordered in the same low voice. He was hovering over her, one leg over the side of the bed, the other held her pinned to the bed and his arms were propped on either side of her, holding himself just a few inches above her body. Shivers went up and down her spine at the sound of his low husky voice and she opened her mouth searching for the words to reply.

"U-U-Uhh I-," she stuttered but her voice escaped her again as he touched the side of her face lightly with his finger tips.

Blood rushed to her cheeks like rapids in a river after a rainstorm, and she could only wish that he did not notice. Of course though, he did. But he only smirked slightly before pressing his lips gently to hers in a soft, kiss.

_Love. _

_Whoa where did that come from?!_

_Oh I'm sorry you don't know me. Well, I'm your subconscious, you know when you get a random thought in your head and you have no idea where it came from? Yeah it came from me. When you don't know it, your mind is thinking by itself. And it was just trying to figure out what it was that you were feeling for this guy. It's love. _

_*&%&^#&?!?!!!_

_Yeah I know... if only symbols could speak. _

Katara pulled away from him quickly and pulled herself out from under him. "Zuko!" she said alarmed and he looked at her puzzled.

"What?" he asked still leaning over her.

She frowned. "I- I think..." she scratched her head then silently cursed her subconscious.

"What?" he asked again, curiosity in his voice.

Her hand dropped her from her head then she smiled suddenly and looked at him. "Zuko I'm falling in love with you." She said it so simply and easily, it shocked both of them, and for a while, Zuko didn't speak.

Then he took her face into the palm of his hand and stroked her cheek so gently and so lovingly, he sent tingles all under her skin, and Katara couldn't help but close her eyelids and sigh at his touch. "I fell for you a long time ago," he said softly as if he had just found the missing piece to a puzzle that had gone too long unsolved. "I can't explain it..." he said shaking his head as he found himself at an utter loss of words.

Katara only giggled as his boyish expression returned then took him by the shoulders and roughly pulled him into another kiss; this one was a combination of the first two they shared. He still touched her, still held her, and she still leaned into him, still moaned gently whenever he touched her a certain way, or found sweet spot to send tingles throughout her body. But it was not a kiss based solely on lust and passion, it was a kiss with meaning, thoughts, words, everything they could not say to each other, they said in that kiss.

Then of course, there comes the moment when the words are tossed and they forget everything except for each other. They want nothing more than his touch, her lips, his taste, her kiss, want nothing more in the world, than for this moment, this now, to always be their now, to never end, to last forever.

**

* * *

Yes, I know, MANY MANY mistakes! I don't like this chapter very much, and I'll see if I can make the next one better.  
**

**I'm such a bad person, I've a got a big fat freaking history paper to write and instead I wrote this. It's not my fault, it Theodore Roosevelt and the spoils system were as fun to write about as Katara and Zuko, then I would be writing about that instead but sorry to say, IT'S BORING! **

**Anyways, I gotta get to work now. Review please!**

**P.S. NO, they did not have SEX. all clear? cool.  
**


	18. The Waterfall

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Ummm... this chapter is rated if I could, T+ or M- due to a scene where Zuko and Katara get a little shall we say... freaky? ;P It's not terribly graphic (I hope), but just a heads up. **

**

* * *

**

"So where are we going?" Katara asked her golden-eyed escort as they walked down towards the where the sand kissed the water this cool Sunday evening. The two of them were returning to Oakland on Friday, the last day of the month. Both of them were dreading it, for these past few weeks had been the best either of them had ever experienced in their short lives.

Zuko took her little hand into his larger one and kissed it as his warm eyes danced around hers. "It's a surprise," he said lowering her hand away from his lips then leading her along the shoreline.

**...**

About a half an hour later Zuko took her hand and led her away from the shore and into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Katara asked again as she glanced around at her new surroundings in awe. All the time she had spent exploring this island, she had never seen this hidden path, thus never followed the enchanted trail towards what could only be the most special place on the island. Rich emerald green moss soft and cool under her bare feet carpeted the forest floor and grew up onto the majestic trees. Large ferns grew and parted subtly before the path making way for the two young lovers. Pink and orange flowers with huge fragrant petals of which Katara had never seen before peppered the ground and vines with red sweet smelling nectar filled flowers twined around the tree trunks and branches, looped and swung down just barely grazing their heads.

Zuko chuckled again. "I told you it's a surprise. Now just be patient," he looked back at her again and smiled gently, warming her entire being from head to toe. She nodded, finding herself at a loss of words as his lovely topaz eyes met hers.

Such a change had come over him since the day they had first met, almost four weeks ago. He was so much more relaxed, and romantic with her, and the way he looked at her...

She sighed inwardly as she thought of the way his eyes met hers just seconds before they kissed. Then his kisses... always so sweet, so gentle, so many words and feelings behind them. He never went too far; he was so respectful of her, even when she wished he would lose control for just a few minutes and let them go a _little_ further, maybe do something a little naughty- she stopped her train of thought as a blush crept up to her cheeks. Haha, they had gone far remember? That one night, their first kiss... Her blush deepened as she remembered his warm hands touching her body, his lips moving against hers, his hot tongue exploring the insides of her mouth-

"Katara?"

She blinked and looked up as she snapped out of the memory. Zuko was looking at her with a puzzled and slightly amused expression his face.

"Huh?" she said trying hard to rid herself of the blush but miserably failing. Zuko either didn't notice or he didn't feel like exploiting it because he only smiled and pulled her gently to his side.

"We're here."

She looked up at him and he smiled his crooked smile then indicated for her to go further. Before them, the little path had ended and the trees bent down low over each other as if to create a tunnel. Katara ducked her head then stepped into the trees pushing aside the ferns that got in her way into she reached the end of the tunnel, and pushed back one last bush of trees. Then she saw the tree tunnel ended and she stood up. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in her new surroundings.

"Oh... my...," They were standing on a moss covered cliff and a long silky waterfall, about thirty or so feet long dropped from the cliff into a big lovely pool below. The tree tops shied away from the open sky, which was bursting with warm colors as the sun was beginning to set. The colors of the sky reflected off the pool, making the very air around them pleasantly warm. Mist rose from where the waterfall fell into the pool and steam rose up from the water setting a perfectly romantic atmosphere. Katara took off her sweater and dropped it to the ground so that she was standing in a rose red strapless summer dress. Her long loose hair blew gently with a warm breeze and she smiled.

Zuko's arms wrapped around her waist from behind and he rested his chin in her hair as she leaned back into his warm chest. "This is where you go whenever you disappear." It wasn't a question and she felt him smile in return.

"This was my mom's island," he said softly. "This place, only me and her knew about it. It's... special. To me." Katara's heart warmed as she realized just what Zuko was trying to say to her, how much this moment right now, meant to him.

"It's so beautiful," she breathed. The two of them stood just like that for a while, letting the sound of the waterfall sooth them, and the moment of sweet carefree bliss encase them. Then Zuko moved his lips to her ear and his hot breath tickled her skin as he asked her, "You know how to swim right?"

Katara nodded and was about to ask why when his grip around her waist tightened and she found herself screaming, for the next thing she knew, she was clinging to Zuko as they were free falling into the pool below.

"ZUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked as her nails dug into his arms, but Zuko only laughed and squeezed her, just as they hit the water.

The water was warm, like in a hot tub and Katara found herself desperately struggling to reach the surface. Then she felt herself being pulled up and when she breathed again, she saw Zuko looking at her and laughing.

She glared at him fiercely, mad that he had just made her take a thirty foot plunge and not even given her a seconds heads up.

"You! You you you you-! Garrraggh!" she splashed him angrily but he ducked under the surface of the water and came up again behind her. She gasped in surprise as she felt his arms wrap around her again then he turned her around and her eyes widened as she saw he had taken his shirt off.

_Oh god_... She bit her lip and her face grew hot as she tried hard to avert her eyes away from his perfectly muscled body and smothering golden eyes. She cursed the steam rising from the pool as it landed on his long eyelashes and settled around his torso and in his hair, transforming him into a creature that made Edward Cullen look less than mortal.

His hand moved up to her cheek and she forgot to breathe as he leaned into her. His warm lips barely grazed hers and she impatiently tilted her head up to crush her lips against his. She felt him chuckle and she blushed slightly but was glad to find he wasn't going to pull away just yet. As they kissed he swam her over to the rocks by the waterfall where the water was shallower and they both could stand, then he pulled her flush against his body and much to her pleasure he deepened their kiss.

_Zuko..._ His name came out as a moan in her mind and almost as if he heard her, he pulled away. She looked at him surprised but he smiled slightly and took her hand. He led her up the rocks towards the waterfall and she saw that behind the waterfall was a cave. They walked through the warm water into the secluded area and Katara noticed it was very warm inside; at least eighty degrees and damp with warm misty air.

"This island is a baby volcano," Zuko explained in his husky voice. "There's lava beneath this whole place making the water and this cave really warm. But it won't be a real active volcano for a few hundred years."

As Katara's eyes adjusted to the dim light leaking through from the cave mouth, she saw it was kind of small. There was at least a foot between Zuko's head and the ceiling, the back of the cave was about ten feet away from the entrance, and it was about the same amount of feet wide. The floor and half the walls was carpeted with moss, the moss close to the entrance was slippery wet but towards the back of the cave it was soft and warm. Katara made her way to the back wall and sat down in the moss then looked up at Zuko. He was standing in the waterfall with his head tilted back to catch the hot water on his face. She watched the water running off his body and blushed as she felt a fire rising from the pit of her stomach.

He dropped his chin again and opened his golden eyes then looked at her. She smiled and he made his way over then knelt down before her, leaning forward with one arm on either side of her. Katara fell backwards onto her hands as he leaned closer, capturing her lips in his. The fire began to rise from her lower stomach and into her chest as she felt his hand on her leg trail slowly up towards her thigh.

His lips wandered from her mouth down to her jaw and even lower to her neck and she dropped her head back as her heart began to beat a mile a minute. She reached behind his neck with one hand and with the other she wrapped her fingers into his wet hair.

Zuko's kisses moved towards her shoulder where his teeth grazed her skin lightly and the feel his tongue on her naked flesh sent shivers up and down her spine. His lips then moved down her arm and he gently took it away from around his neck. He kissed each of her fingers, quick and sweet then looked at her again, a question in his eyes. When Katara didn't answer him he leaned over her again, his hand moving from her thigh up to her hair. He grasped a fistful of her chocolate locks making her gasp then he kissed her cheek as his tongue found her ear. She shivered again as his teeth closed around her earlobe and she gripped his shoulder as the fire in her stomach roared out of control.

"Zuko...," she moaned this time out loud and he pulled away to look at her again, the question burning even stronger in his golden eyes. The look on his face sent a twinge of fear through her heart; he wanted her. Her thoughts began to race and a thousand and one reasons to say no appeared in her mind, but at the same time, her heart thumped one powerful reason to say yes.

"Zuko...." she said his name softly again, then put her hand on his cheek and pulled him towards her. She kissed his lips gently at first, and when his tongue asked for entrance she quickly granted it. His hands went to the back of her dress and in one swift motion, he had the zipper down. He looked into her eyes again for confirmation. She answered by kissing him beneath his jaw then his neck and his chest, loving the taste of him on her tongue.

Zuko pulled her out of the dress then lifted her up to face him again and crushed his hot lips hard against hers. His tongue explored the depths of her mouth and his hands discovered the many wondrous curves of her body. Katara's legs began to tremble as adrenaline coursed through her veins and sweat dripped from Zuko's chest. Her hands gripped his hair and she moaned loudly into his mouth then swore the temperature in the cave had reached at least one hundred degrees and counting.

...

The sun had almost disappeared into the ocean and Katara could just barely see Zuko's godly outline, she could only hear the sound of the waterfall crashing away from the entrance, the sound of hers and Zuko's labored breath, the low growls emitting from his throat, the desperate moans escaping her mouth. She could only feel the warm moss on her back, and Zuko's hot sweaty body molded to hers.

She heard his voice faintly in her ear as he whispered a warning, "This will hurt." Then a scream escaped her mouth and tears filled her eyes as pain shot through her body. Zuko covered her mouth with his hand and leaned his face close enough so that she could see his eyes. She looked at him through wide azure eyes, terrified and shocked that he would cause her this pain. His liquid golden eyes smothered her and she bit her lip hard to stop the cries. He smoothed her hair back then kissed her chest over her heart gently and her eyes rolled senselessly to the back of her head as he continued his part. She forgot everything, there was only that pain, the feeling of him merging the two of them together, his touch, his voice whispering, "Just breath..." his hot lips worshiping every inch of her body as he kept moving the same way again and again causing her pain and pleasure at the same time.

"Breath Katara..."

When it was over, he rolled over off of her and they lay side by side, panting heavily. Both were exhausted, but completely satisfied. Seconds before consciousness drifted from him he looked at the nude girl whose virginity he had been gifted with. Her chocolate hair fanned out around her head and her tanned skin glowed mystically in the moonlight that leaked through the curtain of water. Her form put the most beautiful dryads and nymphs of fairy tales to shame. Just her face, with its peaceful sleeping expression and slightly parted full lips was enough to make an angel weep with jealously.

Right there, that night, Zuko knew he was the luckiest man in the world...

**

* * *

  
**

**YOsers! So I would've made this chapter longer but then I thought dude, you can't top this. So I'll try and get the next chapter up tomorrow or the day after. That one will be a little longer. **

**ANYWAY! Review please, I hope you liked it! And I hope I didn't go too far... did I? What do you think? REVIEW!**


	19. That Bloody Night

**Yo! Thanks for the reviews people! You're all awesome! :) Here's the next chapter, sorry it's late, I meant to have it up on Sunday but life surprised me and I had to put it off for a while. But here it is now, I hope you enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

On the other side of her lids, Katara felt light penetrating the skin shielding her eyes and she opened them tiredly.

She was sore all over and for the first few minutes of consciousness, she had no memory of where she was, why she was sore, and what happened last night. But when she rolled over and beheld the beautiful face of the man of her dreams, piece by piece, her memory returned to her.

He had taken her to the beautiful clearing with the long flowing waterfall and the warm pool it slid into. The thirty foot plunge, him without his shirt, laughing at her, kissing her... Then they were in the cave, it had been warm to begin with but in a short amount of time it had begun to feel like it was on fire. She remembered with a slight blush, his hands, his kisses, his words, "just breathe..." whispered into her ears as he claimed her virginity.

Moving as silently as possible, Katara redressed then lay back down next to her love.

She bit her bottom lip then reached out and lightly touched his cheek. Her fingers traced his jaw and stopped at the corner of his mouth. Then she noticed his hand reach up and take hers. He held it for a second then took it from his face and brought to his lips. He kissed each of her fingers, gentle and lingering, making her shiver with each one. Then his eyes opened and he looked at her. Neither of them said anything, their faces didn't change, they only watch each others face, stared into each others eyes. Then Zuko lifted himself up and put one hand on either side of Katara's head. He leaned down and kissed her soft lips, long and sweet, sending warm tremors of pleasure all throughout her body. When he pulled away again and looked at her, he allowed a smile to cross his lips.

"Good morning," he said in a low voice before he leaned down again and kissed her forehead. Katara smiled back and put her hand on his cheek.

"Hey," she replied in a voice just above a whisper. The way he touched her, kissed her, looked at her... the way he smelled, the way he smiled, the way his presence was so commanding, she was surprised she was able to use her voice even to such a small degree.

But Zuko wasn't sure what her soft voice meant and he pulled back to look at her, a questioning expression on his face. Katara almost laughed at the boyishness she saw in his expression, the innocence, the inquiry. She propped herself up on her elbows and smiled wide to reassure him; she had no regrets.

He understood and smiled back. Noticing she was dressed, he got up and found his pants and boxers then pulled them on before leaning in towards her again to capture another kiss from her sweet lips. As his kisses traveled down to the corner of her mouth, then he jaw, her neck, then her shoulder, Katara sighed and tried to remember the last time she had been so happy. "Zuko," she said softly.

"Mm?" he asked not pausing in his trail of kisses.

Katara hesitated for a moment before asking the question. "What was your mother like?"

At this, Zuko froze and Katara held her breath until he moved again. He rolled over off of her with a sigh then ran his fingers through his shaggy black hair. His eyelids drooped until his golden eyes were covered and he lay back down putting his hands behind his head to use as a pillow. She saw the smallest trace of a smile on his face as his memories to him back, and he sighed again before he began.

"I don't remember much. I was only eight when she died," his voice was low and quiet; Katara leaned closer to him so that she could catch his words. "What I do remember of her, she was beautiful. Her smile, her laugh..." he smiled again, this time it was a real one, not just a hint. "Whenever I cried, whenever I was feeling bad, she's smile at me, she'd hug me, bounce me on her knee, tickle me, tell me a story, sing to me...," he stopped talking for a moment as he remembered the one incident when he'd fallen off his bike when he was five, his knee was scraped up bad and he'd cried, then his mother had come...

_Ursa laughed gently at her son's quivering bottom lip, running nose and tear filled eyes. She picked him up and carried him into the house where she set him on the counter by the sink to clean his knee._

"_Azula can ride a two wheeler and she's younger than me," he said sadly. "She's so good at everything Mommy, I can't keep up." _

_When she was done Ursa kissed his knee then took her son's face and kissed his nose. "Zuko sweetie, you need to stop comparing yourself to your sister."_

"_But she's better than me at everything!" he wined. "Even in kung fu with Uncle Iroh, I never beat her yet!" _

"_Then you'll have to keep trying until you do," she said smiling, her lovely eyes sparkling like stars._

"_But what if I don't?" Zuko asked worriedly, "What if she beats me forever?" _

"_She'll only beat you if you let her. And you won't let her Zuko, no matter what happens, you always get back up and try again. That's why I am so proud of you Zuko, you're not a quitter, no matter what. You're my strong, handsome, prince Zuko." She tickled his tummy and he giggled and squirmed, feeling better already... _

Katara found herself smiling as she pictured a five year old sniffling Zuko. A giggle escaped her mouth and Zuko looked at her inquiringly.

She cleared her throat and shook her head still smiling. "She sounds wonderful," she said. Zuko nodded.

"She was," he replied. Then she noticed the smile slowly slip away from his lips and a shadow crossed his face. She knew what he was remembering now. "They'd been coming for me," his voice was barely a whisper, and Katara leaned even closer to hear it. There was so much pain and sorrow in his voice; she could tell it took all of his power to keel it from quivering. And yet, it still did.

"It was night... I was just drifting to sleep... Then my mother was leaning over me," he swallowed and clenched his jaw, he spoke as if he was in real physical pain. She wished he would stop if it hurt this much but she didn't have the heart to tell him he didn't have to go on. So she listened as well as she could to his pained voice.

"She shook me, she said-,"

**...**

-_"Zuko, Zuko my love wake up!" _

_Zuko rolled over and looked up at his mother leaning over him. Sleep was gone the minute he caught her frightened expression. _

"_Mom? Mom what's wrong?" _

"_Shhhh..." she said putting her finger to his lips. "Listen to me Zuko, I need you to be as quiet as possible. Can you promise me that?" _

_Zuko stared at her wide-eyed. "Mom what's going on?" he asked in a whisper, his voice trembled and his mother helped him out of bed and into his jacket. Seeing her like this scared him, his mother was strong, she was brave, what was happening that made her so fearful? _

_She shushed him again then smiled reassuringly but Zuko saw through it. "Just be very, quiet, okay my love? Can you do that?" Zuko nodded, not trusting his voice to answer. "Good boy," she said stroking his hair then she kissed his cheek. "Now come, we need to get Azula then we're going to Uncle Iroh's house. Don't ask questions, we need to be very quiet and go now." _

_Once they reached his sister's room Zuko hugged his arms around himself and watched his mother wake his little sister. _

"_Mommy? What's going on?" she asked in a tired voice. Ursa hushed her then gathered the little girl up into her arms. _

"_We need to go now Azula," she whispered as she hurried back to the doorway where Zuko stood. She held Azula on one arm and the girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. _

"_Where are we going?" her eyes were already beginning to droop as sleep threatened to take her again._

"_Be quiet Azula!" Zuko hissed as he took his mother's hand. "We're going to Uncle Iroh's house, and you can't make any noise!" _

_Azula's eyes snapped open and she glared at her big brother. "Why?" she asked in a loud voice, Both Ursa and Zuko shushed her this time and she pouted when she received no answer. They crept silently through the hallway upstairs and when they reached the top of the staircase Ursa came to a sudden stop. Zuko looked up and saw his mother turn deathly paled. _

"_Oh no..." she whispered. Her eyes were glued to the door and Zuko looked there too. At first he saw nothing, but then he squinted and saw the shadows of at least five big men outside the door. She squeezed Zuko's hand then turned and hurried with him down the hall to the staircase that led to the kitchen and the back door. But when they reached there, they found more men guarding that door. Zuko felt his mom beginning to panic and his own young heart thumped wildly in his heart. _

_Who were those men? Why was her mother so afraid of them? Just then there was a loud crash at the front door, then heavy footsteps moving up the stairs. Ursa pulled Zuko behind her and ran up the stairs to the third story. Azula was now wide awake and she tightened her hold around her mother's neck. _

"_Mommy? Mommy what's going on?" she asked in a high scared voice._

"_Keep your voice down Azula honey," Ursa replied in as she hurried up the stairs. Just then, Zuko tripped over one of the steps and he fell hitting his shin hard against the wood. A cry escaped his lips and Ursa covered his mouth. He stopped and whimpered but Ursa looked at him with her beautiful sparkling eyes and shushed him. The three of them sat on the staircase frozen in time, and listened to the voices of the men downstairs. _

"_Did you hear that? Check upstairs now! They must be hiding in one of the rooms!" _

_Ursa wasted no more time in pulling Zuko up then hurrying the rest of the way up the stairs. "Hurry Zuko!" she said in a hoarse whisper as the footsteps grew louder and they knew the men were on the second story. She hurried into the library then closed and bolted the door before turning towards the room. Her starry eyes swept across the room looking for a hiding space then came to rest on the huge window. _

_The footsteps were now on the third floor and door after door was being thrown open and room after room was being searched. "Zuko come quickly!" Ursa thrust the window open and a cold gust of winter air splashed Zuko's pale cheeks crimson. Outside the window was a small balcony and a huge ledge beneath the window. Ursa put Azula first then Zuko second onto the balcony. Then she climbed onto the balcony after them, pulled the crimson curtains shut then closed the window. She ushered her children under the ledge and just when they were completely out of sight, the library door was broken down. _

_Azula stared fearfully up at her big brother and he hugged her tightly. "It's okay Azula," he murmured to his little sister. Ursa held them both tightly and pressed them as close to the wall as they could get._

"_Hush now," she said. They heard the sound of books falling to the floor, desks over turned, bookshelves crashing down. Then Zuko's stomach dropped when he heard the window opened. All three of them held their breath when they saw the shadow of a big man cast onto the balcony. The man lingered there for what felt like forever before turning back towards the room. _

"_This room is empty as well." _

"_They're probably not here. We've searched all the rooms." _

_The sound of footsteps faded away as they retreated out the door down the hall. Ursa held them there a while longer before she decided it was safe to move. _

"_I'll go first, you guys wait here," she said on a gentle but firm voice. She met both of their gazes with extreme seriousness then warned them, "No matter what happens to me, do not leave this ledge until I come get you." She looked at first Azula, and then Zuko. "I want you to promise me." _

_Azula was shaking with fright but she nodded as she tried to be strong. "I promise mommy," she said in a shaky whisper. _

_Ursa looked at Zuko then, but he couldn't bring himself to make that promise. "Who are they mom?" he asked avoiding the line she wanted him to say. _

"_Bad men Zuko." She replied gravely. "That's why I need you to promise me, you won't leave this ledge. No matter what you hear, no matter what you see, _do not_ leave this ledge. Promise me Zuko."_

_Zuko was suddenly very fearful of these men, what they might do to his mother. He threw his arms around her neck. "Don't go mom!" he whispered fiercely. "They'll kill you!" _

_A small scream escaped Azula's lips and she threw her arms around Ursa's neck as well. "No mommy don't go!" she whispered in a high pitch. Ursa squeezed them both briefly as they began to cry, then she pried their arms away from her neck. _

"_Promise me Zuko," she repeated to her son. "I need you to." _

_But Zuko shook his head stubbornly. "No." _

"_Zuko!" her voice was somewhere between a scold and a plea. Tears ran down Zuko face but he wiped them away impatiently. _

"_No," he repeated firmly. "I won't promise. I'm coming with you." _

_Ursa scowled. "So you will leave your little sister here all alone?" she demanded. Zuko looked at his little sister, she was cowering under the ledge hugging her knees and whimpering softly. The moonlight glistened off of her tear stricken face as she bit her trembling bottom lip. _

"_And you will leave us here all alone?" Zuko countered. He knew it was a cheap shot but he could not, would not let his mother go. _

_Ursa's face softened and she gazed fondly down at her young son. "You are strong my prince. Take of your sister. I promise you I'll be okay."_

_Zuko began to tremble but after a while he nodded. "Fine, I promise I'll take care of Azula." _

_Ursa hugged him briefly and kissed his face many, many times then did the same to Azula. " There is no one and nothing in this world that I love more than you two." She said as she released her daughter and smoothed the little girl's hair back. "Remember that."_

_One last time she smiled at Zuko, then cautiously, she stood up and peered in through the window. Zuko held his breath and his heart pounded wildly in his chest as if it was trying to escape. As silent as a ninja, she sprung through the window into the dark empty room. _

_Azula found her way into her brother's arms and she clung tightly to him. Zuko squeezed her and shushed her, and the little girl cried silently into his shoulder. "Mommy..." she trembled and Zuko kissed her head. "It's okay Azula, she'll be okay," he whispered into her ear._

_Even to him, the words sounded hopeless. They waited there for what felt like forever, then they heard someone reenter the library. The two of them held their breath and listened to the footsteps as they crept closer and closer to the window. Even before he heard his mother's venomous voice stop the footsteps in their tracks, he knew they were not friendly. _

_He hugged Azula closer to him as they heard the man turn around. _

"_Ursa..." Zuko heard a gross smirk in the man's voice and a boiling rage welling up inside him. Azula's trembling was the only thing that kept him from getting up and beating that man senseless. "Look at you. Eight years have done nothing to alter your beauty." His voice was velvety smooth and dripping with poisonous words._

"_Get out of here Long Feng." Ursa's strong voice shook ever so slightly. _

_Zuko heard the man laugh. "Or what Ursa? I'd hate to kill you, such a waste of beauty if you die," he heard Long Feng's footsteps moving away from the window and towards his mother. "All I want is the boy. Ozai's son. He must not have an heir." _

"_You'll have to kill me first," Ursa spat. _

_Azula began to whimper even more, and she shook so hard Zuko could barely contain her. "Azula," he whispered to his sister. "Stay here." He put her down then moved to see over the ledge but Azula caught his arm._

"_You promised Mom!" she whispered desperately. _

"_I promised I would take care of you. That man will leave you and mom alone if I go with him. Stay her, don't you dare move." The last sentence out as a forceful order and Azula cringed in fear. She nodded and Zuko kissed her forehead swiftly then stood up and looked over the ledge._

_He saw a tall man with a long braid down his back, a green tee shirt and blue jeans hovering over his mother, much too close for comfort. _

"_HEY!" Zuko yelled once his feet were planted firmly on the library floor. "Get away from my mother!" The man turned around and Zuko saw his mother pale. _

"_Zuko!" She exclaimed and the man laughed. _

"_Aren't you a brave boy!" he complimented. He started to walk towards him and Zuko moved away from the window so that he would not see or hear Azula. "Or just foolish."_

"_Zuko get away from here!" Ursa shrieked but Zuko ignored her. He only had eyes for this man who threatened his family. He would pay. He would dearly pay. _

"_If I go with you," he said in a low steady voice, "do you swear you'll leave my mother and sister alone?" _

_Long Feng threw his head back and laughed at this. Zuko scowled at the man, not seeing anything comical about the situation at all. "I don't want you to come with me boy!" He shouted through his laugh. Then Zuko watch the man's hand go to his back pocket. _

_Suddenly, his mother came from out of nowhere and jumped onto Long Feng's back. Her arm was tight around the man's neck, the look on her face was of pure anger. The man stumbled and fell back, his face turned red as he grabbed at the woman on his back. _

"_I told you," she hissed venomously into his ear, "You'll have to kill me first!" _

"_Mom no!" Zuko yelled but Ursa just shouted back at him. "Zuko, get out of here! Now!" But he stayed rooted in his spot, he couldn't move, he could only watch in horror as the man finally was able to get a grip on his mom and throw her hard onto the ground. _

"_MOM!!!!" Zuko didn't hear his own voice, he tried to move his legs fast enough but the felt like lead. The man pulled the gun from his back pocket, a deranged look on his face, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. It all happened in slow motion, he heard his mother's grunt as she hit the floor, he saw the man's terrible smirk as he aimed the gun at her chest. He couldn't move fast enough! No matter how hard he tried, no matter how mad he was, no matter how many tears fell from his eyes, no matter how hoarse his throat became from screaming his lungs out, he will never get to her fast enough. He will never save her. He could only watch, as- BANG! one! BANG BANG! Two! Three! _

"_MOM!" BANG! Four! Four shots to the chest! Zuko lunged at the man, murder in his eyes. He twisted the gun from the man's hand, then with incredible strength, he snapped his arm. _

_Long Feng cried out and with his good arm he grabbed Zuko by the back of his neck and threw him across the room. Zuko didn't feel the pain, he didn't feel or see anything except for this man who killed his mother. _

_With a feral scream he lunged at the man again. He dodged Long Feng's strikes and landed his own right in the man's groin. He kicked his shins until he heard a snap then swept his legs out from under him. The man fell with a heavy thud to the ground and Zuko stomped down hard on his chest. Blood spurted out of the man's mouth, then suddenly his arm shot out and he had a knife buried in Zuko's side. Zuko only growled maniacally. That wasn't enough to stop him. It was as if he had been over taken by a demon spirit, for he felt no pain, the wound did nothing to alter his strength. Zuko absolutely refused to die while this man lived. _

_He grabbed Long Feng's hand still clench around the knife handle and with a contorted look of strain on his face, he slowly pulled the blade out of his side. The man's eye widened in fear as this eight year old demon possessed boy turned the blood soaked blade towards his own chest. _

"_You picked the wrong mother to hurt," he hissed, his voice dangerously low and deadly. His strength against Long Feng's, the older man was stronger but Zuko's muscles were fueled with alarmingly huge spurts of adrenaline. "DIE!!!!!" he screamed and little by little the knife sank into Long Feng's chest, bit by bit, it pierced his heart._

_His hold on the knife lessened and Zuko buried it deep in the man's chest. The twisted look of pain, the scream of agony was not enough for Zuko. He wanted more blood, he wanted this man to suffer more. He tore the knife out of his chest and was rewarded with another bloodcurling scream. Again he plunged it into the man's chest, then again he ripped it out. _

"_AAAAH! AAAAAAAAAGGH!" he roared and again and again, he stabbed Long Feng in the chest and in the stomach. He wanted blood, he wanted to see him bleeding uncontrollably. He wanted to see his face contorted in unfathomably pain as he died a tortured death. He didn't realize he was crying even though his eyes were stinging, didn't notice Long Feng was dead even as he continued to scream and stab him. Then he heard his mother's gentle voice pleading behind him. _

"_Zuko..." Zuko stopped in mid strike then dropped the knife and hurried towards his mother. _

"_Mom," he croaked. Her face was pale as death; blood spattered her lips, and spilled from her chest in a puddle to the floor. Zuko found himself sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. _

_She lifted her hand weakly and pressed it to his face. Zuko took it and held it there; it was cold as ice. "Zuko," she whispered fondly, her strength was slipping away. _

"_Mom stay with me," he begged. "Mom please-,"_

"_Shhhhh..." Ursa shushed him and tears continued to pour from his eyes. "Take... take... care...," her voice was terribly soft. "Take... care... of your... sis... sister..." _

_Her face began to look less pained and more peaceful. "Mom..." _

"_I... love...-," a tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. "I..." her thumb lightly stroked his lips and he leaned down and kissed her then pressed his cheek to her cold lips. "I... love... you... my... prince... my... handsome... strong... wonderful... prince... Zuko." _

"_Mooooom..." he wailed and he held her cold limp hand tightly to his face. "Mooom!" _

"_MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!" he screamed in agony. "MOOOOOOOOOM!!!! YOU PROMISED!!!!!!! YOU PROMISED!!!!!" He shook and cried and cried, his nose ran rivers, his tears mixed in with the blood on the floor, both his mothers and his own. "YOU PROMISED!!!!!!!!! YOU PROMISED!!!!!" His fist hit her stomach and he dropped his forehead onto her bloody chest. "YOU LIED!!! YOU'RE A BAD MOTHER!!! I HATE YOU!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!" _

**...**

"That was how they found me. My uncle Iroh and the police... When he came, he was late. Five minutes late. I don't remember much of what happened when they found me. But Uncle said I had been covered in blood, and I was screaming. My sister hadn't seen anything, but she heard everything. They said she wouldn't come out from under the ledge no matter what they said, she was so scared. That night changed her. She had always been a prodigy, a perfectionist, good at everything. But after that night, it was as if she made a vow to herself, never to be weak like she was that night. She wanted to be strong, physically and emotionally. She always pushed me away. She craved power. More than anything, she wanted to be powerful. That night... my family... my life... it was never the same again."_  
_

Katara looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't know what to say. When he opened his eyes again, she saw they were shining, he blinked and as he turned away from her she saw a few of them overflow.

Once he had himself composed again, he turned to her, seeing that she was still crying, he tenderly kissed each of her eyes and then her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he asked quietly.

Katara didn't answer, instead, her fingers traveled down his side until they found what they were looking for; a long white scar in his side. "Oh Zuko!" she cried, and her tears began anew as she wept for him and for his mother. She wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her cheek to his bare chest.

"Stop," he said in the same quiet voice.

"I'm sorry!" she said as if it was her fault. As if she could have controlled it.

"Stop," he ordered again, more force in his silent voice. He stroked her long brown hair gently then took her face into his hands and made her look at him. "Stop," he repeated, this time in a whisper. "I don't want your tears. I'm not worth it. I caused you the same exact pain when I sent my men to kidnap you. If there's anyone who should apologize it's me."

"Zuko-," Katara started but Zuko interrupted.

"It doesn't matter what you say Katara. I will _never_ forgive myself." His voice trembled with emotion and Katara gazed up at him with sad blue eyes. "I swear on my mother's death, come Friday, my father will have to kill me before he touches a hair on your head."

More tears poured out of Katara's sad eyes and she bit down on her trembling lip. "Zuko!" was all she could muster from within her out of control emotions.

"I love you Katara." He said firmly, his golden eyes locked with hers. "I'll die for you."

"Don't say that!" she shrieked before taking his face roughly into her hands and kissing him like tomorrow would never come. She pulled away and her hands gripped his hair so hard her knuckles turned white. "I don't want you to die! Promise me you won't die!"

Zuko didn't answer. He only stared at her with beautiful topaz eyes, and then held her. "Please Zuko!" she pleaded. He felt her tears on his chest, but he still said nothing. She trembled in his arms, and no promise escaped his lips. "Please Zuko... my mother already died for me... I can't lose you too..." she whispered into his shoulder as she clung tightly to him. "Please..." she whimpered.

Zuko kissed her the top of her head. "I promise I'll do whatever it takes to save you."

Katara squeezed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip. _Zuko..._

**

* * *

**

**TIRED! VC IS VERY TIRED AND HUNGRY! Leave me a review pretty please! THANK YOU! Now where did my sister hide the bagels...  
**


	20. Some Good Some Bad

**Hey hi children thanks for all the lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter. I meant to get it up two days ago but... haha, I get distracted REALLY easily. ;P Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Monday morning, his eyes were closed, he sat up straight with his back against the wall, his legs folded neatly, his hands resting on his knees. His dark hair fell slightly over his eyes, his steady breathing rustled it ever so slightly.

Not a muscle in his body twitched, years of practice had perfected his meditation technique, as long as he was concentrating hard enough, not even a bomb dropped on the house would distract him. It was as if he had left his body and entered another world, a spirit world.

While he meditated, the young fourteen year old boy collected his worries and anxieties and organized them in the corner of his mind. Then one by one, he chose a thought, dissected it, pondered over it, and in the end, let it slip away, no longer a bother. Little by little, the worry stack in his mind began to shrink, but as he got closer to the end of the stack, his troubles became larger and more complex. What would have taken him a few minutes were they at the top of the stack now began to take hours at a time, and he sat there, stone still, dissecting all of his problems until he was at the bottom of the stack.

Then appeared the face of his sister, his best friend. Her lovely blue eyes shining down at him as she taught him the basic moves of tai chi, taught him how to breathe and move fluidly like the water so he may relax and feel at peace. Her sweet voice soothing him those nights he would wake up, plagued with nightmares of the night his family was killed, her motherly embrace, how she would hold and comfort him until he fell asleep again.

Then came images conjured from his imagination. There was Katara, a look of terror on her face, there was a tall faceless man looming over her, she was crying, trembling, her voice came out as a whisper, "please... Aang... save me!" The man raised his hand and pointed a gun to her face.

A scream rose in her throat. "AANG!"

Ever so slightly, Aang's body tensed and he worked to rid his thoughts of the image of Katara's limp and bloodied body. Slowly, painstakingly, he was able to banish it.

Then his stack of problems had disappeared and only then did the boy open his grey eyes. He turned his head to look out the window and saw the last rays of the sun disappearing in the horizon. He had meditated all day. Tomorrow was Tuesday... three more days.

He closed his eyes again and sighed, long and tired. When he opened them again, he stood up slowly and stretched.

_Hang on Katara..._

**...**

Azula lay in bed on her back, staring up at the ceiling as a million and one thoughts plagued her mind.

For some reason, maybe something due to twin telepathy, she had gone into reminiscence mode, and memory after memory of her childhood with Zuko flooded back into her mind.

First day of kung fu with Uncle Iroh, they had been three... four? Maybe three years old. She had been better than him. She remembered how frustrated he would become, how his face turned beet red every time she won a sparring match. She had laughed in his face, mocked him, did a little dance and pointed at him as he became madder and madder. "Aw! Look at little Zuzu! Are you mad that I beat you? That I keep beating you? Again and again and again-," Uncle would usually interrupt at this point, right before Zuko would reach the end of his fuse. He would come between them and force them to meditate.

"A true martial artist is in control of their emotions, they know to breath, to think, to never act irrationally," he would look at Zuko as he said this, her brother would flush scarlet and Azula would smirk. Then Uncle would turn to her. "They would also know humility, they would know how to win and lose a match with honor."

She would blow the hair out of her face and cross her arms over her chest. "_I_ never lose though," she would say. Zuko's fist would clench and Uncle would frown.

"Winning does not always mean finishing first," he would say quietly. Azula would then frown at his stupid proverbs then huff as she began to meditate.

She never understood what he was trying to say, she never bothered trying to understand. All she cared about was being better than Zuko. And she was, much better. Until that one cold and bloody night...

Azula felt a painful sting in her heart as she remembered with disgust how weak she had been. After all her training, all her coming out on top, always beating Zuko, _he_ had been the strong one. _He_ had been the one to kill Long Feng. All she had done was huddle in a corner and cry...

**...**

_Her heart was beating so hard in her chest it hurt, and she watched in fear as her brother jumped over the ledge to save their mother. _

Do something Azula!_ She screamed at herself._ Do something!_ But she couldn't do anything. She heard her brother's angry voice shout out to the man and she was paralyzed with fear when the sound of her mother's panicked voice reached her ears, "Zuko! Get out of here! Now!" _

_A freezing cold wind had blown, numbing her ears, penetrating through her jacket and thin night gown, chilling her bones making her tremble even more. _

"_Mom..." she whimpered. She jumped as she heard four gun shots fired, tears poured from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks when she heard her brother's wild scream. _

"_MOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!" _

Zuko!_ There was a crash, then her brother had growled like a wild animal. "DIE!!!!" The hideous scream of a dying man pierced through the night and she pressed her hands to her ears trying hard not to listen to it. She bit her lip so hard it bled, but she didn't feel it; the winter cold, her wild emotions, her tears, the sound of her brother's violent screams was overwhelming. She pressed harder on her ears but she could not block out the sounds. She whimpered and screamed and pleaded for them to stop. "Stop...! Please stop!" Her voice was little, even _she_ could barely hear it. _

_But suddenly, Zuko's screams subsided, and cautiously, she took her little hands away from her ears. _Zuko..._ She heard low voices for a while, then she heard Zuko's distinct voice growing louder, desperation heavy in his tone, anger, unbearable sadness. _

"_YOU PROMISED!!!!!! YOU PROMISED!!!!!" His screams were even more wretched than before and no matter how hard she pressed her hands to her ears, she could not block out the sound. Her little mouth opened and she squeezed her eyes shut as her scream joined in with her brother's. _

"_ZUKOOOOO!!!!" she wailed but she knew he couldn't hear her. _

"_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!!!!!" She felt as if she had been turned inside out, her senses no longer functioned; she was utterly powerless to do anything but scream, plead and cry. _

_And then, the next thing she knew, she was in Uncle Iroh's arms, her face buried in his neck. And as he had held her, he had whispered, "Close your eyes Azula, don't look." She hadn't wanted to look. She hadn't meant to. But something had made her lift her head and steal one quick glimpse. She instantly regretted it, for the grotesque scene was then forever embedded in her mind. _

_Her beautiful mother's body lay on the floor amongst a clutter of books in a puddle of blood. Her ashen face was specked with droplets of crimson. Not far from her body lay that of a big man, his features so twisted and bloodied Azula felt her stomach turn and she struggled out of her Uncles arms just in time to vomit all over the floor. She could not believe her brother had committed such a vile act.  
_

_Then she saw him. They had finally gotten him to calm down, or maybe he had stopped simply because his mind caught up with the fatigue his body felt. He sat leaning against the wall like an abandoned puppet, staring straight ahead with dead and empty golden eyes. His whole front side was drenched in blood, his clothes were torn, his tears left visible trails in the blood on his pale empty face. His hair was a tangled matted mess mixed with blood and sweat, his skin was almost as pale as Ursa's, and Azula feared he was dead too. _

_She felt Uncle's hand on her shoulder and she turned to see him with a sad smile on his face. "You're brother will be okay." He lifted her back up into his arms and cradled her head in his chest. "You need to rest," he said as he carried her outside to where an ambulance and a few police cars were waiting._

_Azula felt her eyelids droop, and she could not help but hope that when she woke up, this was all just a bad dream. A man wearing white with a red cross on his uniform came up to her with a needle. She felt a prick in her arm. "No dreams for her... poor thing..."consciousness had then deserted her. _

_She had woken up in a hospital, Zuko was laying the bed next to hers, bandages were wrapped around his middle, his eyes were closed and his breathing went steadily in and out as he slept. The expression his face was pained, as if he was caught in a nightmare he could not escape. _Even if he wakes up, he is still in a nightmare._ Azula thought bitterly. _

_She sensed a change in her brother; his soul had aged a lifetime that night, dark bruise-like purple and blue circles under his eyes, and a long tired sigh did much to confirm it. _

_Azula's hand clenched into a fist, she pulled the covers up over her head so she would not have to look at her brother, and she breathed a long sigh, in her nose, then out her mouth. Her brother had changed, her mother was killed. Her mother... Azula could not believe her strong beautiful mother was dead. No one and nothing could ever hurt her, except for this man who did. It appeared even her strong mother had a weakness. _

_It was then that she made her vow. _I will not be weak. I will train harder than ever everyday so that I do not end up like her. I will never be that girl who sat crying under the ledge again. I _will_ be strong._ After her unspoken vow, she put her face in her pillow then rolled over and fell asleep again._

**...**

She had grown stronger since that night. Much stronger. Zuko still had not beaten her in a single kung fu match, she could undergo the most terrifying mind torture and still remain calm and collected. She worked hard, trained hard, kept her self emotionally detached from everyone and everything until finally, she had achieved the goal she had for years so desperately strived to meet.

At least... she thought she had. That night, when that blue eyed man he had come, he so bravely looked her father in the eye and challenged him, and Ozai had done close to nothing. She had been dumbfounded. Even her all-powerful father had a weakness. It was _that_ man. She knew Ozai's words were only words with no meaning, she could see it in his face, in his actions; he could not hurt that man. No matter what he did, Ozai could never hurt him.

Azula rolled over and sighed frustratedly. Ozai's weakness was this man whom he called Brother. Whether or not he would admit it, his weakness was the love he had for this man. And if her dragon father had a weakness, so did she. His handsome pale face entered her mind even before she thought his name. Although they had never been the greatest siblings, she knew somewhere inside of her, she still loved her brother. _Zuko_ was her weakness. He was what kept her from obtaining the ultimate power. She was perfect in every way imaginable; strong, beautiful, smart, no flaws anywhere, except for him.

Ursa's love for Zuko is what destroyed her in the end. Azula would not let herself meet the same fate. There was only one way to rid herself of this weakness.

She rolled over again and shut her golden eyes, pulling the covers tightly around her as the solution settled in.

When Zuko returned to Oakland, Azula would have to kill her brother.

**...**

Sokka sat at his desk, his head in his hand, his lamp light dimly illuminating the surface of his empty paper.

Suki was laying down on his bed reading a book, a few red-brown hairs escaped her pony tail and fell over her lovely blue eyes. He drummed his pencil on the desk then dropped it with an exasperated sigh and pushed his chair out. Suki looked up at the sound of him getting up, then smiled when he laid down on the bed next to her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she closed the book. Sokka gathered her up into his arms and held her close, then kissed her cheek.

"Tired." He said before a long sigh emitted front his mouth.

Suki took his hand from around her waist kissed it. "You _have_ only slept about six hours the past four days or so." She said with a short laugh.

Her boyfriend only smiled and closed his eyes. He loved the way it felt holding her, her warm little body, so close to his, just lying there, together, it was enough for him. Her presence, was all he needed to feel whole.

"I love you Suki," he whispered into her ear. Scarlett stained her cheeks and she giggled.

"I love you too Sokka," she replied.

"No Suki... I _really_ love you," there was a certain earnestness in his voice and Suki turned around in his arms to look at him. His eyes were open halfway as he was doused in drowsiness but still held alertness, as if he needed to say something before he lost consciousness.

"Suki," he started again, touching her cheek lightly with his finger. Suki covered his hand with her own then waited for him to go on. "I really love you. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you, and I don't want to."

Suki held her breath as she guessed where he was going with this conversation. "What are you saying?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She tried to keep herself collected and cool, but she was beginning to tremble.

"I'm saying," he smiled and touched her lip. "Suki, will you marry me?"

Her heart which had been racing came to a sudden halt in her chest and she forgot to breathe.

"Oh Sokka..." her eyes began to brim with tears and she started to feel lightheaded.

"Suki, you're not breathing," he said worriedly and she couldn't help but laugh gently before taking a deep breath and then letting it out. Once she was in better control of her emotions, Sokka too her hands and looked at her again. "Well?" he asked quietly, an edge of nervousness in his voice.

Suki smiled. "I was beginning to worry you would never ask," she said jokingly. "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Sokka, in his speechless joy could only take her face into his hands and kiss her like he would never see her again.

**

* * *

**

**YAY! Suki and Sokka are getting MARRIED! Short chapter, I know, I'll try and make the next one a little longer. Review please!**

**P.S. Oh yeah... well, looks like my petition is going no where. Time is running out and we don't have enough names. So I guess I'll be taking it down. Still, if you are against the all white cast, I advise you to write to the producers. If enough people protest we could probably still change it, and if anyone lives in NY you could probably pay a visit to Douglas Aibel, but other than that, the petition won't be working. :( Well, thanks to you ALL who did participate in it, your enthusiasm is greatly appreciated and that makes you AWESOME people. :) And so, we, who believe the cast should be as diverse as the show, will continue on in our mission to change it until the end, whatever that may be.  
**


	21. Wednesday Instead

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter up nice and early. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

"We're coming with you."

"No you're not."

"You can't handle this on your own. No matter what you may think."

"This _is_ something I have to handle on my own. _You_ cannot interfere."

"I have been working on this case for over eighteen years! Ozai will be right there waiting for me to come get him and you are telling me I cannot interfere?!"

"If you come, Ozai will kill Katara straight away, I _know_ this. Don't you dare think that I will sacrifice my daughter for your case."

Bato glared at the man sitting across from his desk, his hand clenched into a fist around his pen. Hakoda regarded him coolly with a cold expression on his face. This man was really beginning to get on his nerves.

Then, with an obviously tremendous amount of effort, Bato unclenched his fist, giving his pen some air and spoke again. "Alright, fine. You can go alone. But I'll give you ten minutes before I send my men in."

"Your men will be completely unnecessary-," Hakoda started slightly annoyed but Bato interrupted him.

"I have no doubts that you can handle Ozai alone, but that's just the thing," the detective leaned over his desk to look Hakoda over. "To you, killing your brother is top priority, whatever happens after that, is unimportant. Am I right?"

A slight smirk crossed Bato's lips when Hakoda didn't answer; instead his jaw clenched and his hands tightened into fists inside his coat pocket. Bato leaned back in his chair, unconsciously his hand twirled the pen around in his fingers. "I absolutely cannot allow you to kill Ozai," he sat down with an air of finality, and Hakoda sat still as stone, staring unblinkingly at him with icy blue eyes.

Just as Bato was beginning to squirm under his gaze, Hakoda heaved a long and tired sigh before he spoke again. "On Friday...," he said slowly. "I guess I have no choice. I will follow your orders verbatim." With that, he pushed his chair back and stood up then exited Bato's office.

Bato stared at his retreating back, wondering where his sudden change in attitude had come from.

**...**

Once in his car, Hakoda pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Brother," said a bone chilling voice on the other line. Hakoda was unmoved.

"I have your money. Bring my daughter and meet me at your garage, tomorrow night," he said in a flat tone.

There was silence on the other line and just before Hakoda hung up, the same voice replied, "Excellent."

**...**

There was no need for him to confirm that Hakoda would be coming alone. He knew the man was not stupid enough to bring the police with him, if anything, he knew Hakoda wanted him dead. _He_ wanted to be the one to kill him and the police would only get in his way.

A tiny, almost fond smile crossed the dragon's lips. _He's really grown..._

**...**

Around eleven o' clock Tuesday morning, Zuko woke up in Katara's room; she herself was wrapped in his arms and sleeping peacefully, her long dark brown hair fell over half her face, her lips parted slightly, allowing long breaths to come in and out.

Carefully, and quietly, Zuko unwrapped his arms from around her, then stood up and left the room. Once outside, he hurried up the steps, down the hall, past his room, and into the master bedroom. Upon entering it, he was hit with a sudden wave of nostalgia.

He hadn't been in here all that month, and he was surprised to find that this is where all his mother's things had disappeared to. The very air held her familiar comforting scent, and Zuko found himself trembling slightly as he moved around the room and picked up objects he hadn't seen in ten years. There was his mother favorite scarf hanging up in the closet; it still held her perfume. Here was the blanket she would wrap herself, Azula and him in on winter nights when they sat on her bed in her room and she would read them a story from this book of myths and legends.

There were the shoes she wore to Zuko's first belt ceremony, he had moved from white the yellow, he remembered how she had proudly clapped and cheered for him, then hugged him and kissed his face, repeating over and over how much she loved him, how proud she was of him. His hands trembled as he touched the brush lying on her dresser; there were still a few strands of her long silky black hair caught in the bristles. Something wet landed on his hand, he touched it, and only when he blinked and his vision blurred did he realize they were tears.

_Mom..._ he shook his head and wiped his eyes after a few more tears escaped. He wasn't in here for sentimental reasons; he was looking for something in particular.

His eyes scanned the huge dresser before landing on a large and dusty jewelry box. He reached out towards it, lightly wiping away the dust revealing the shiny polished wood underneath. He lifted the lid, and was hit with yet another wave of nostalgia.

Here was the pendant of two dragons dancing around each other on a black leather string she had given to him when he was a little boy. He picked it up and wiped the dust away, revealing the bright, pale ivory wings and fierce ruby eyes of one, then the shining black obsidian wings and glittering sapphire eyes of the other. They circled each other in an eternal dance, and Zuko remembered his mother's words the day she had given it to him...

"_Yin and yang Zuko, they are opposites, working together to maintain balance in the world. See the black dragon with the sapphire eyes? She is Yin, she signifies water, night, cold, south, and left. See the white dragon with the ruby eyes? His name is Yang. He signifies fire, day, hot, north, and right." _

_She fastened the string around his neck and Zuko admired his necklace in the mirror as his mother continued to speaking. "Yin and Yang is my family's insignia, and the sign of your grandfather's hotels, which one day, you will own."_

_A small smile had crossed young Zuko's lips as he thought of someday heading the family's large chain of hotels. He would be a great leader... As he looked in the mirror, his mother wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and a warm embrace, when a thought struck him and he frowned. _

"_Mom?" he asked in his young high voice. _

"_Yes my love?" _

"_Why will the hotels go to me after grandfather dies and not to you? They should go to you first right?" _

_His mother was hesitant in her answer and Zuko saw a shadow of sadness cross her face. He wished then that he hadn't asked. _

"_Well, Zuko," she started, tightening her embrace slightly. "About five years ago, I did something my father did not like. So he did not think I was fit to take over after he died. And so he gave my whole inheritance to you my love. And I couldn't be happier." She smiled at him and Zuko was somewhat reassured, although he wondered what it was his mother had done that would make Grandfather strip her of her inheritance..._

**...**

Fourteen years later, he knew that marrying his father had been what angered his grandfather so. His daughter had fallen in love with and married a gangster; she had dishonored him, chosen Ozai over her family. Were it not for his wish to leave the business within the family and not sell it to some stranger, Zuko's grandfather would have cut ties completely with Ursa. But after Zuko and Azula were born, he had decided that he would leave everything to his grandson after he passed.

But then his daughter had been murdered, and neither Zuko nor Azula had heard anything from him since. A rumor had appeared that he had wanted to take the two of them in after Ursa's passing, but for some reason couldn't, and they were left in the care of their Uncle Iroh. As much as he tried, Iroh could not keep them away from the influence of Ozai's gang. Ozai's second in command, Zhao had threatened him with some important looking papers and also guns, thus leaving him no choice, and the monkey faced man then began to teach them the ways of the gang.

Zuko shook himself out of his memories, then took the necklace in his hand and put it in his pocket. He continued his search through his mother's jewelry box, recognizing every one of the pieces, but not finding the one he was looking for until he reached the bottom drawer. He smiled slightly when he pulled the thing out, shined it with his finger then placed it in his pocket alongside the dancing dragons.

He then closed the drawers carefully and hurried out of the room, trying hard not to look back at the memories of his mother, although he did allow himself one more long draught of the familiar air before he shut the door behind him.

As he walked down the hallway to return to Katara's room, he stopped at his door when he heard his cell phone ringing. He opened the door and crossed the room to his nightstand where his phone was buzzing. He looked at the caller I.D. and his heart froze momentarily in his chest.

"Hello?"

"A boat is coming for you tomorrow night at seven. Her father has decided to pay early."

For a moment, Zuko lost his voice. Then he cleared his throat. "Yes sir."

"You know what you have to do."

_I sure do._ "Yes sir."

"Do _not_ fail me Zuko."

His fist clenched down at his side so tightly his knuckles paled from the strain. Even now, when he was so in love with Katara, he still felt guilty and cruddy when his father spoke to him in that tone. He still wanted to please him, still wanted to prove his worth. But he also didn't want to hurt Katara. The dormant turmoil inside of him he had thought disappeared, rekindled and he was once again engulfed in a sea of raging emotions and confusion.

"Zuko." The voice pulled him from his thoughts and he nodded even though he knew his father could not see it.

"Yes sir."

"Good."

And he hung up.

Zuko stood for a moment longer with the phone still pressed to his ear. They were going back early. _Tomorrow_! He closed his phone and stuffed it into his pocket then closed his eyes and allowed his nerves to calm down and let him stop shaking.

**...**

Katara woke up that morning alone in her bed. She rolled over and felt the mattress was still warm and a dent still there and in the pillow showing that Zuko had only just gotten up.

She sat up and yawned as she stretched. The clock at her bedside read eleven o' clock a.m. and she groaned inwardly at having woken up so early.

_No matter...I'm awake now and I can't go back to sleep. _She climbed out of bed and took the black silk bathrobe from behind the door and slipped it on over her pajamas before she went downstairs to start breakfast.

**...**

He was about to reenter Katara's room when he heard a clatter and clang in the kitchen then a series of angry curses following up. He went downstairs and found a pan and scrambled eggs on the floor and Katara standing over the mess, a look of frustration on her lovely face and two fingers stuck in her mouth.

"What happened?" he asked hurrying over to her, careful to avoid the hot mess on the floor.

"I burned myself and dropped the pan on the floor," she said, angry tears stinging her eyes.

Zuko took her fingers from her mouth and examined them. They were angry red, bleeding and beginning to blister. He put them in his mouth and allowed his tongue to run over them as he sucked the pain away.

After a few minutes his gaze met Katara's and he saw her cheeks were stained with a rosy blush and he knew what she must be feeling in the pit of stomach.

He took her fingers from his mouth and kissed them lightly. "How's that?" he asked in a low voice.

She smiled. "Better." In one hand he still held her burned fingers, with the other he took her cheek and brought his face closer to hers so that he could kiss her, long and sweet.

When he pulled away he looked at her fingers then guided her out of the kitchen. "We better get this bandaged."

In the bathroom, he lifted her up onto the counter and pulled the first aid kit out from under the sink. In silence, he cleaned her burn and put medicine on it before bandaging it up.

When he was done, Katara was looking at him with an odd expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She frowned. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

He sighed, then moved in between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We're going back to Oakland tomorrow."

He felt her stiffen in surprise and he looked up at him with wide azure eyes. "What?"

"Your dad is going to pay early. Tomorrow at seven p.m., the boat will be coming for us," his voice was low and quiet to keep it from shaking. "The exchange will go down at nine o' clock."

**...**

Katara felt her heart plummet into her stomach as Zuko's words sank in. _So soon?_ She didn't want to go back. All of her fears that she had pushed aside earlier on then overwhelmed her, leaving her trembling and gripping Zuko's arms tighter than necessary.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Katara," he said firmly in his low voice.

Katara shook her head. "It's not me I'm worried about." She looked up at him with wet eyes and she saw his amber ones harden.

His hold around her tightened and Zuko put his face in her neck. "You don't have to worry Katara."

"Zuko what if my dad doesn't have enough money and your dad does decide to kill me? What will you do then? If you don't kill me he'll think you're a traitor and them we'll both die! I can't let that happen-,"

Zuko put his finger to her lips then kissed her short and quick. "_No one_ is going to die Katara. I will protect you."

"But at what cost Zuko?!" she shrieked hysterically, tears ran down her cheeks and Zuko wiped them away. "_Your_ life! I can't- you can't... Zuko!" she took his face and crushed her lips to his, long and hard before pulling away. "I love you so much Zuko!" she sobbed gripping his shirt. "I love you! Please, I don't want anything to happen to you! Please... you have to. If your father orders you to then-,"

Zuko pulled her hands away from him suddenly and he grabbed her shoulders roughly. "Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence," he hissed dangerously. "Don't you _dare_."

Katara only wept even more and shook her head. "If your father orders you to Zuko..." she said again but Zuko shook her angrily.

"Shut up!" he shouted, his anger groeing quickly. "SHUT! UP! I will _not_!"

"If he orders...," she continued, as if he hadn't just yelled at her. Her voice was barely a whisper. "Then do it. Or I will."

"DAMN IT KATARA!" he roared fiercely, his topaz eyes were on fire as he moved away from her. "DAMN YOU!"

Katara dared to raise her eyes to meet his and cringed when she found that Zuko had disappeared; in his place stood a dragon. "Zuko..." she whispered, her tears flowed down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"I _CAN'T_ DO THAT! I _WON'T_ DO IT! AND NEITHER WILL YOU!"

"Zuko-,"

"SHUT UP!" his anger was overwhelming, she could feel it radiating off of him onto her. His chest heaved up and down with vicious ragged breaths. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK!"

Sobs escaped her throat and tears fell from her eyes, rolled down her cheeks and dripped into her lap. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head as she trembled, engulfed in a sadness so overwhelming and uncontrollable she wished she would die right then and there just to escape the pain.

Suddenly, she was warm wrapped tightly in his arms again. He pressed her head to his chest and shushed her, kissed her hair over and over again, whispered "I love you," over and over and over again...

Katara only trembled and sobbed, utterly powerless to do anything else. Zuko took her chin gently and made her look up at him. His face was calmer, but still serious, his eyebrows bent down ever so slightly. He was no longer a dragon, he was Zuko, the man she loved more than life itself. He wiped her tears away with his other hand then kissed her gently. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and forced him to kiss her harder. She wrapped her legs around his middle, wordlessly telling him what she wanted.

Zuko understood and as their lips hungrily sought each others, and she clung harder to him, he carried her up the stairs and into her room.

**...**

When he got home, Hakoda dropped his keys onto the kitchen table then pulled out a short sharp knife from the drawer. He held out his left arm and felt around with his fingers before he found the little blinking red light he was looking for. He then ran the sharp edge of his knife deep into his skin, stuck the tip inside the cut then flicked the little tracking device out.

He dropped the bloodied knife into the sink and bandaged his cut before he picked up the little blinking device. He knew that if it wasn't moving it would look suspicious and Bato would guess what he had done.

Just then, a knock came at his door and he recognized Aang's voice.

"Hakoda! Sokka! Anyone home?"

When he answered the door he greeted Aang then looked down at the giant shaggy dog at his side. "Say Aang, can I borrow Appa for a moment?"

**

* * *

**

**Well! There you go people! Haha, we know what Hakoda did with the tracking device right? ;P Don't forget to review please! **


	22. Behind the Dragon, the Man Within

**Thanks for all the reviews you wonderful people. :) You're quite lucky I'm sick otherwise I would've never gotten these chapters written.  
**

**I'd say that starting at **_**The Waterfall **_**until the end of this story, the rating went up from T to M; it gets crazy intense from here. Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

The sun was low in the horizon and Katara stood on the patio, in the same place she had stood not four weeks ago, when she had first arrived at the island.

It was all even more beautiful now than it was when she had first beheld it. The tree tops rustled slightly with a gentle wind, the same wind that had played with her clothes, teased her hair, and danced around her the first time. It returned to her side and greeted her by wrapping her in a cool embrace as if she were an old friend. Katara closed her eyes and smiled as the wind played with her hair and tugged at her clothes.

Her ears perked to catch the song of the night bird coming waking while the day birds settled in for sleep. She inhaled the sweet smell of the island, the rich scent of the millions of flowers littering the ground, growing on the trees and in the vines, the salty scent of the ancient ocean crashing onto the beach behind her, and the subtle smell of the little creatures burrowing away in the sand.

She loved this. She would miss this, and all the memories made here.

Her hand unconsciously went up to her neck, and she felt around on the long black leather string until she found the Yin and Yang dragon pendant Zuko had given her yesterday...

**...**

_The rest of the day was been a blur of love and passion, they made love over and over, harder and harder, until Katara lost consciousness and Zuko was too exhausted to move anymore. _

_The sun was setting when Katara opened her eyes and found herself wrapped securely in the arms of her prince, his warm breath tickled her shoulder and she didn't have to turn around to know that he was also awake._

"_Katara..." his low voice in her ear made her shiver and she reached up to touch his cheek. _

"_Mm?"_

_He didn't answer. Katara felt him moving behind her and a few seconds later, something cold touched her chest. Her hand reached up and grasped something on a leather thong, she picked it up and held it before her eyes. _

"_Zuko..." she said as her breath caught in her throat. Two dragons circled each other in a graceful never ending dance, one was obsidian, with sparkling sapphire eyes and dancing around her was one of ivory, with glittering ruby eyes. _

"_This one," Zuko said reaching over her to touch the black dragon lightly with his finger. "Her name is Yin." His finger moved over the white one. "And this one, his name is Yang." His voice was low and husky as he explained the significance of the dancing dragons. "One without the other upsets the balance of the universe. That's why they both fight, everything, and anything, to maintain each others, and their own, existence." _

_Katara felt tears rising from her chest but she suppressed them as she felt no desire to cry anymore. "I understand." She whispered, careful to keep her voice from shaking. "It's beautiful."_

_She turned around in his arms so that she could look at him, so that he could see the smile on her face, know how happy he made her. _

_He smiled back in return, and kissed her forehead. "I love you Katara," he said as she closed her eyes and sighed under his touch. _

"_I love you Zuko." _

**...**

Behind her, the sound of the sliding door opening snapped Katara from her memories, and she dropped her hand away from her pendant.

Zuko came and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into his chest and blushed slightly when he kissed her cheek.

"I could see the boat coming," his husky voice murmured into her ear. "It'll be here in about ten minutes."

Katara's heart thumped extra loud in her chest and she held her fist over it to calm it down. "We'll be okay. I promise," his voice in her ear again, this time in an attempt to reassure her. She nodded, but she was not in the least bit less worried.

When she didn't say anything in response, Zuko's big warm hand took both of hers. He held them for a moment, before covering them with his other hand.

"Such small hands..." Zuko murmured more to himself than to her. He gently turned her around so that she could face him, he was dressed handsomely in a black suit with gold cuff links and a red dragon with fiery golden eyes breathing hot orange flames snaking up his sleeve. She saw that his amber eyes were searching her face. "Can I ask you something?" he said as he smoothed a strand of hair out of her face so he could see her azure eyes.

Katara nodded. "Anything."

It wasn't until he did the unthinkable that Katara's heart began once again to race; he dropped down slowly to one knee, and took her left hand into both of his.

"Katara Sahar Long," as he said her name, tears she could not stop welled up in her eyes and she fought to keep her breathing under control. "I love you," he said it like a fact, short, sweet, and true. Then he reached into his pocket and Katara's heart was ready to leap out of her chest. He took her ring finger and slipped on a beautiful golden ring. A pea size glittering rainbow opal stone was set in the middle and two diamonds were encased on either side of it. "This was my mothers," he said once it was in place on her finger. He looked at her again, his golden eyes like flames as he asked _the question_. "Will you marry me?"

Now she was trembling, and with her right hand she covered her mouth as a shaking smile broke through.

"Zuko... I love you," she said, her voice so shaken from overwhelming happiness and excitement. "Y-Yes. Yes I will marry you."

A grin crossed Zuko's face, and at that moment, there was not a creature in the world more beautiful than him. And as he stood up, took her face into her hands and kissed her, his joy highly apparent in the way his mouth moved against hers. Katara never knew a day, and never will know another, when she was so disgustingly happy, and but also terribly sad and afraid at the same time.

"Zuko..." she whispered against his lips, but he silenced her.

"Stop," he ordered softly. "We'll both get through this. Trust me." His eyes were smoldering and Katara found she could only nod dumbly in reply.

"I do."

It was then that they heard the boat motor at the dock in the front of the house. Both of them froze, neither of them moved, both of them unable to stop staring into each others eyes, afraid of the fate they knew neither of them could escape. They heard voices, and then heavy footsteps as people walked up to the house.

Then Zuko moved, he crushed his lips to hers, long and hard, and Katara responded with tears in her eyes as she feared this would be their last kiss.

"Breathe," he said when he pulled away from her. "Just... breathe." His beautiful golden eyes were stern yet soft as he issued the order and Katara nodded before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"I'm ready," she said after she had dried her eyes and straightened her clothes. He nodded, and the two of them reentered the house, just as the front door opened, and two of Ozai's giant henchmen entered.

Katara and Zuko, with his suitcase in hand entered the front room, Katara walked behind him, her hands clasped in front of her, right over left, covering her new ring, her ocean eyes cast to the floor.

"Let's go," his voice had taken on a strong commanding edge, and she knew he had taken on the form of their dragon leader. The two henchmen nodded wordlessly, and they all exited; Katara was unable to give even one backwards glance.

**...**

When he thought his son was sleeping peacefully in his room, Hakoda stealthily crept downstairs and hurried over to the door.

"And just where the hell do you think you're going?" The man nearly jumped out of his skin as the sound of the boy's voice traveled from under the stairs to him.

"You're not coming with me Sokka," he said firmly once he had regained his composure.

"Like hell I'm not!" his son replied acidly as he stepped from the shadows to face his father. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!"

"Your ankle bracelet son," Hakoda pointed out. "If you set one foot out of bounds for too long, the police will be on your tail and in case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to avoid them."

"That's why you stuck your own tracking device in Appa's ass?" Sokka spat before a grin crossed his face. "You know where I get my genius from dad?" he asked folding his arms and chucklnig. "Why do you think Aang was here with _Appa_ yesterday?" he lifted his pant leg to reveal and empty ankle.

"Sokka!" A mixture of admiration, fatherly pride and annoyance in his voice.

"I'm coming with you dad," his face was serious again

"It's too dangerous-,"

"You took me last time," Sokka reminded him icily. "It was just as dangerous. I managed."

"Sokka-,"

"She's my baby sister dad," his voice was soft this time; a pained look crossed his face. "I will _not_ abandon her."

Hakoda sighed. He knew there was no stopping him. His son was stubborn as a mule. _He gets it from you, Karena love,_ he thought bitterly sparing a quick glance heavenwards. "Alright then, fine," his voice held a measure of defeat. "Come on."

He opened the door and was surprised once again to see Suki standing there, her fist raised as she was about to knock.

Her navy blue eyes widened in surprise then she smiled quickly. "Hakoda! I was just here to see Sokka," her eyes moved past the older man to her fiancé who hurried over to hug her.

"We're going to get Katara _now_ Suki," he said into her hair. She pulled away from him quickly then looked at him, fear showing clearly in her eyes which darted from son to father and back to son.

"Without-?"

"It's best that way," Sokka interrupted before kissing her briefly. "Don't worry about us, we'll bring Katara home in no time." He smiled reassuringly and Suki bit her lip as she tried hard to believe what he said.

Then she nodded. "You better come back," she said firmly as she squeezed his hand. She reached up and kissed him quickly and he hugged her one last time.

"Hakoda," she said turning to the older man. She smiled up at his quizzical look then she reach up and kissed his cheek before hugging him as well. "Take care of my fiancé," she said as she pulled away.

Before the dumbfounded Hakoda could say anything, Sokka pulled him out the door, and into the settling night.

Once they were inside his car, Hakoda looked at his son whose eyes were glued to the driveway before them. A chuckle escaped his throat as he started the car and backed out into the street.

"You jackass." He muttered as they drove away.

Sokka's intent blue eyes did not move from their spot ahead of them, but a smile did dare to cross his lips.

**...**

Azula paused in front of the mirror one last time to check her reflection before she was ready to leave. Her long ebony hair was up in a knot behind her head, two perfect lengths framed her flawless pale face, her lips were reddened with blood red lipstick, and her eyelids had been perfectly lined with liquid liner to create butterfly eyes. Not a stain, not a wrinkle, not one single imperfection marred her clothing and she smiled smugly at her reflection.

"Perfect."

**...**

The city lights flew by as the car raced along the highway down to the warehouse where her fate was awaiting. Katara's heart had gone on a hammering rampage in her chest as she worried that this was her last night alive.

Her hands were cuffed in front of her, and she remembered before Zuko had locked them on the boat he had whispered for her to hide her ring in her pocket. Even though she had been wearing it for only a short amount if time, her finger felt naked without the weight of the ring which promised her to him.

"Don't worry," he had whispered when the henchmen were busy starting the boat. "You will be able to wear it again very soon."

She clung to his words hoping that he was right. Now, her eyes remained glued to the blurred scene outside, scared that if she spared one glance towards Zuko the henchmen would guess everything that had happened on the island and kill them both on the spot.

"Girl." About a half an hour later, Zuko's voice startled her from a sleep she did not know had settled over her. She looked up at him standing outside his door, holding it wide open for her to get out. The expressionless mask he had worn for the first week on the island was set in place. "Get out." His voice was flat and cold, and Katara thought that he could not be the same smiling angel who had proposed to her not two hours ago.

When she was standing outside, a cool night wind caught her hair and blew it across her face. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she prepared herself for the very near future. The door slammed shut and she felt something cold at her back. "Move." She shivered involuntarily at the iciness in his voice; unlike his coldness, her fear was not an act.

**...**

Every part of this he hated. He hated the stupid gun in his hand, hated holding it to her back even though the safety was on. He wanted to toss the gun away, grab her and make a run for it, leave California, maybe go to Washington, Arizona, better yet, they could just go back to the island and stay there forever. He would've smiled, but he did not let any of his thoughts or emotions show on his face.

He saw Katara look up at the giant garage where his father was waiting for them. Indeed, it was huge; a small plane along with maybe twenty cars some could be stored there, and still have room for about fifty or so of Ozai's men to fit comfortably, and it was high enough so that a couple of twenty foot Christmas trees could stand on top of each other and still not reach the ceiling.

And father did have a few cars in there, shiny brand new foreign cars, and he also kept drugs and explosives stored away in crates there. Zuko remembered one day when he was thirteen and had asked Zhao what they used the explosives for. Zhao had explained with a sick smile on his face and Zuko from that day on had learned to keep his questions to himself.

He continued walking with his shoulders squared, his chin held high as they entered the garage.

"Welcome back my son." A shiver went down his spine as he found himself once again facing the terrifying dragon.

Ozai was standing on a high podium in a white suit with a black undershirt. It was trimmed in gold, with golden dragon cufflinks that had glittering blood red rubies for eyes. A red handkerchief peeked out of his jacket pocket, a snarling gold a dragon snaked from the back of his suit and over his shoulder, hot crimson flames shot out of its mouth and down his arm.

His shiny black hair was done in a neat top knot, with half of it hanging down past his shoulders. Fierce golden eyes beneath thick lashes watched Zuko approaching with their hostage; a smile appeared on his handsome face.

"Who is this beautiful young lady you've brought with you this evening Zuko?"

**...**

Katara flinched when the dragon's eyes turned to her. Ozai had to be the single most terrifying man- no, _creature_, she had ever seen in her life. The smile on his beautiful face held no warmth; it was mocking, and terrifying, but breathtakingly beautiful all the same.

_This is Zuko's father?_ She never thought there was a man in the world more handsome than her own Zuko, but there he was, an older, bigger, handsomer version of Zuko. She could not stop her mind from comparing Zuko and Ozai to Simba and Mufasa.

Behind the dragon stood a girl who looked to be the same age of Zuko. _That must be Azula._ She stood still as stone, with her hands behind her back, not a flicker of emotion crossed her expressionless rice colored face. Katara could not help the pang of jealousy as she took in the girl's flawless beauty. She looked so incredibly perfect Katara was suddenly conscious of her tangled wind blown brown hair, dark skin, and her faded clothes. For the first time in her life, as she gazed upon this perfect beauty, Katara felt... ugly.

Suddenly, the dragon was standing not five feet away from her. She hadn't noticed him come closer, nor had she noticed the girl had also gotten closer. The beautiful girl was now returning her gaze with a blank and bored expression, though Katara could not help but feel as if she was smirking at her ugliness.

When she realized the girl was not going to break the stare, she tore her gaze away from her and looked up at the dragon looming before her.

The way he looked at her, Katara felt as if she was being examined inside and out, as if he was reading her and looking for a part that he could not quite find. Then he locked her gaze with his hypnotic amber eyes, and confirmation spread across his face.

"You look just like your mother," he said, Katara clenched her jaw at the mention her mother. He had no right-! "I am truly sorry to hear of your loss," his voice was smooth as silk but his apology was fake as Barbie's plastic smile and Katara wanted so much to smash him in the jaw but at the same time she wanted to bolt for the nearest exit.

_No..._ she thought, _he cannot know I am afraid._ She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. "I'm sure you are," she said in the coldest voice she could muster.

This made Ozai smile. "Brave girl..." he muttered as if to himself. He took a step towards her, Katara fought hard against the urge to break his stare and run away. "Not even my own children are brave enough to look me in the eye for more than a few seconds." A trickle of amusement played across his face. "It's been almost a minute."

Katara felt incredible rage rising inside her as she glared at the man before her. _Afraid?!_ She was sick with herself for even thinking she should fear this monster. If anything, she should to kill him! All of her fear was replaced by this new rage and she clenched her fist.

Ozai took another step towards her. "Are you afraid?" he asked in the same silky voice.

"No," she replied coldly without hesitation. "I'm not afraid of cowards like you." Zuko's hold on her arm tightened as if telling her to shut the hell up but Katara did not even grimace. "You are just a sad, twisted man who gave up his humanity for power," she spat the last part with a look of utter disgust and disrespect for the man.

Before she could comprehend what had happened, a hand had reached out and slapped her hard across the face. Her chest heaved up and down slightly as she fought to keep from trembling out of rage. She clenched her jaw to keep the tears of pain from coming then slowly looked up again.

Ozai as still standing there, he appeared not to have moved, but standing in front of him was Zuko's sister. Her eyes were wide with rage and she glared at Katara with a look of such hatred that were she not so mad, Katara would have been scared. Instead, returned the look smugly, saw that she wouldn't move, then spat on the ground at her shoes.

Rage distorted the girl's perfect features and she lifted her hand to strike her again but to both hers and Katara's surprise, Ozai caught her wrist and with a stern look, told her to move back behind him.

Once he and Katara faced each other again, he smiled again, the same cold smile. "You'll have to forgive my daughter," he said in an apologetic voice. "She has a short temper."

Katara looked past Ozai at the golden eyed girl who scowled at the ground. A chuckle from the dragon brought her eyes back up to him again. "You really are Hakoda's daughter." He said taking yet another step towards her. They were now less than two feet apart. "Same fierce blue eyes. Same sharp tongue," his eyes narrowed ever so slightly and he leaned down so that he was at eye level with her. "Both of you feel the need to say _exactly_ what is on your mind regardless of the consequences," his voice was silent, still smooth, but deadly. He straightened again, the plastic smile back in place. "I'll forgive you this time though... what was your name? Your father said it when he came looking for you..." he stroked his chin thoughtfully as he tried to remember her name. "Kya... Katrina... no... was it Karena?" he watched her face when he suggested her mother's name, but Katara kept her features perfectly composed. "No that can't be it." A few seconds later, he snapped his fingers, a look of triumph on his face. "Katara!"

"Something tells me you knew that already," it slipped before she could stop herself but Ozai only laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous Katara," he said smiling down at her and Katara's hate for him grew with every passing second. He tilted his head slightly to the side, the look on his face was one Zuko had given her every time he asked her a question about herself, only his expression was not nearly as cute; it was much to mature. "Have you ever wondered Katara, how your father and I know each other?"

At this, Katara's ears perked up. She had wondered, actually, it must've shown on her face for he smiled again then looked past her at Zuko.

"Un-cuff her," he ordered, Zuko immediately moved in front of her and worked with the lock on her cuffs. Before he moved out of her way again, he gave her a warning look. _Be careful_, it said. Katara did not respond, she was too afraid to even nod.

Ozai was suddenly at her side, he put his arm around her shoulder the way a father would wrap his arm around his child. She stiffened at the contact, and felt Zuko's angry eyes on their backs. "Walk with me Katara," he said casually, moving her along as if they were father and daughter taking a stroll on the park. "And I will tell you mine and your father's story."

He waved his men off and they spread out to different parts of the garage leaving Zuko and Azula alone.

**...**

"What a nuisance."

Zuko tore his gaze away from his father and Katara's backs and saw Azula watching them with her arms crossed and a look of distaste on her beautiful face.

He didn't answer, instead, he moved to sit on the hood of a blue Lamborghini, folded his arms and stared at the ground before him. Enormous pangs of jealousy had hit him when Ozai had taken Katara like that, like she was his daughter, like she was something important to him. Why couldn't Ozai ever take _him_ around the shoulders like that? Why couldn't he smile at say, "Let me tell you a story my son," then the two of them could walk away from the world, as he told a funny tale of when he was younger, maybe gave him wise words of advice, he didn't even have to talk! They could just walk, his arm around Zuko's shoulder... they could walk, a comfortable silence between the two of them, a father and son bond hanging heavy around them...

Another stab of pain shot through his heart when he forced himself to accept that it was never going to happen. He was about to betray his father, there was no forgiveness in betrayal. Only death.

_It's for Katara._ He reminded himself. _Because you love Katara._ Guilt then overcame him and he was ashamed to think that he for even that brief moment of time had forgotten why he was about to do what he was going to do.

"How did you stand her for a month?" Azula's smug voice brought him back from his thoughts and he felt her lean on the car next to him.

Neither of them knew how alike they looked in that moment. Scowls set on their perfect pale faces, arms crossed, frustrated amber eyes glaring at the ground, brows furrowed, every once in a while looking up at the backs of Ozai and Katara in jealousy. Both of them so beautiful and with the same commanding air they inherited from their father.

Zuko shrugged and didn't answer.

"I'll bet you beat her," Azula guessed as she glared daggers into younger girl's back. Then a blunt chuckle left her mouth. "Wait, you wouldn't do that." she corrected herself. "Knowing you, you probably let her run around and do as she pleased. She probably spoke nonsense to you all the time and you never hurt her."

Her brother continued his silence. Azula had no idea how true her guess was. Another humorless chuckle escaped her throat. "Once you get past the mess of hair, and sloppy clothes, she might pass for pretty." Her turn to shrug. "You probably fell in love with her too." her voice was light, a mere suggestion, meant to trigger an angry reaction but although his heart was racing a mile a minute in his chest, Zuko's expression did not change, he still remained silent.

After a few minutes, Azula nudged his arm. "What is wrong with you Brother?" she asked, annoyance heavy in her voice. "You're quiet, even for you."

Zuko's eyes did not move from their spot on the ground. He shrugged again. "I'm sorry. I'm just thinking." He really didn't want to talk to her now, but she refused to leave him alone.

**...**

His voice was low and soft, it was weird seeing her brother this way. Even weirder was she felt... concerned. Immediately after she realized the emotion, she snuffed it out and shuddered inwardly.

_No way. Never. Emotions like that get you killed,_ she told herself. _I will _not_ share my mother's fate._

She looked up at Zuko and plastered huge amounts of disgust on her face. "You're weird."

When he didn't answer, she leaned back on the car with a huff.

**...**

It was all so impossible to believe. But his story was so detailed, descriptions so perfect; he knew her own father better than _she _did!

Ozai watched her face and smiled smugly. "Your hero doesn't seem so great now does he?"

Katara looked up at him and frowned. "He left. He tried to live a better life-,"

"He knew that was impossible," Ozai interrupted icily. "He knew the rules of the game. Once you're in, you're in for life. _No_ exceptions."

Katara was shaking her head even before he finished. "That can't be true." She said thoughtfully. She looked up at the dragon whose arm was wrapped around her shoulder as if she was his spawn. "What about you? What if you wanted to leave the game?"

He tensed ever so slightly and was silent. For a moment, Katara thought he would not answer but then he opened his mouth again. "Why would I leave?" he extended his free arm before him and formed a tight fist. "I have everything, all this power. Only a fool would throw it all away. Your father, was a _fool_." Katara thought it sounded like he was reassuring himself.

"Maybe he didn't want power," she mused. "He just wanted to be happy, with the woman he loved..."

"He didn't know what he was doing. _Love_ makes you weak," he spat the word like it was something dirty.

"Love makes you happy," Katara countered, determined to argue her case. "Why else would my dad leave? Can you honestly tell me that you would be happier alone with all this power, than have the gift of waking up every morning to the love of your life there beside you? The pleasure of being able to look at your children, see bits of you, bits of her in them, watch them grow, feel the pride only a father could feel? You would choose, power over that?" her voice was incredulous and she searched Ozai's expressionless face for an answer.

It was a long time before he replied, when he did, it was in a cold, flat tone. "You don't know anything girl. I did not choose this life for me. I chose it for her," Katara stared at him wide-eyed as she realized he was talking about Ursa. "I would've given her everything, I had the power to do so too. But she said it was wrong. Said she would rather live on the streets." His brown wrinkled in disgust. "She didn't know what it was like. She didn't understand. She didn't know anything. Just like you don't. She turned cold to me." He looked down at Katara and for the first time, Katara caught a glimpse of the man hiding behind this dragon. The look on his face was that of a heartbroken and angry man. "_Love_..." he said the word carefully as if it would burn his tongue, "is destruction."

Katara was silent as she thought over what he said. "But you love my father don't you?" she said quietly, carefully. "He is your brother."

Ozai's hold around her shoulders tightened ever so slightly. "He _is_ my brother. But he is foolish. He does not understand what love is." He met Katara's blue eyed stare with a dangerous look. "You are here, so that I may teach him."

Everything fell into place then. Ursa had broken Ozai's heart when she refused to live the way he wanted. When she turned cold to him, only her father had been there, his best friend, his brother. But then Hakoda had wanted to leave for her mother, unintentionally breaking Ozai's heart again. When he left, he had left Ozai completely alone, with nothing but this cold lifeless power to accompany him. He had immersed himself in it, thinking it would fill the emptiness Ursa and the Hakoda had left in his heart, but it only made him more bitter, more angry, and he needed someone to blame, needed someone else to feel this pain. Ursa was dead, so Hakoda was the next target, he wanted his brother to hurt just like him.

"Will killing me make you feel better?" Katara asked quietly. Ozai tensed but didn't answer. "You know it won't," she continued in the same tone of voice. "My father was able to change. So could you. You could be friends again. Together you could watch your children grow up, you could grow old together-,"

Ozai's bitter laughter stopped her and she saw the sadness, the longing and the regret in his golden eyes. "Foolish dreams and fantasies," he said then shook his head. "You are a hopless, foolish, brainless dreamer just like he is. I am in this game much too deep. Even if I wanted, even if that weren't the rule, the only way out for me is death."

He looked down at her and he smiled. She was shocked to see that this was a real smile, however sad it was, it still held some warmth, still held some emotion...

"Sir."

Katara looked up and saw one of the henchmen standing on one of the beams. His hand was on an ear piece and he nodded once then looked back down at Ozai.

"Hakoda approaches."

**

* * *

****There you go people! Review please! Tell me what you think! The next chapter is when everything goes down. I'm so excited I'll try to get it up by this weekend if not sooner. So review please! **


	23. What's Worth Living For

**Oh my gosh here it is! I'm so excited I can't believe I got so far so soon! -sigh- well, I won't hold you up any longer, thanks for the reviews and enjoy this next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You

and the reason is You

and the reason is You

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

**

* * *

**

Eight fifty-eight p.m. The sun is long gone, the city is mostly silent, save for the night traffic of people getting home after a long days work.

The city lights are all on, save for that one over there... see? It's flickering. Standing beneath that light is a dirty old hobo, he stands there as if waiting for something, for someone. At his side is a filthy old mutt. Patches of fur missing from his coat, reveal pink spots of skin. His ear twitches ever so slightly as a flea crawls into an uncomfortable place. The mutt and the hobo are covered in fleas, but the fleas had become their companions after so many years. Were the fleas to leave now, the hobo and his mutt would feel naked. Naked as the moon is tonight, bright and full, not a cloud in sight. It's silvery light out shines half the night sky, down onto the city, it watches. Watches, and waits this naked moon does. Watches over this city, waited for... whatever it is that is going to happen.

Across the city, by the bay where the inky blue water is stirred by the restless wind, a cricket dares to sing.

Eight fifty-nine p.m. Another cricket dares to join him. The two bold crickets sing their hearts out, and are joined by a nightingale. What are they doing? Don't they sense it? This thing, the hobo, his mutt, the moon, the flickering lamp post... don't they sense it? Why do they sing?

The incensed wind picks up and whistles forebodingly. Whistles... a warning. The nightingale ends her song. Maybe tomorrow night she will sing. Not this night.

The crickets don't understand, they think the whistling wind is trying to play with them, so they grow bolder, they play louder. _Stop!_ The wind's whistle rises to a shriek, a high desperate shriek, _Shut up! Stop singing!_ Is this wind afraid? The crickets stop.

The flickering light stops flickering. It stops, because the bulb has died. The hobo stands still, the mutt begins to wine. _It's coming_. The wind dashes through the city, newspapers are thrown around in the street, dust and dirt, trash in gutters is all tossed up onto the sidewalks. The wind is screaming; it's frightened. _Get out!_ It screams at the hobo. The mutt's tail is tucked so far between his legs he is practically sitting. He doesn't want to wait anymore. He licks the hobos hand. _Get out!!!_ The hobo looks down, sees his faithful companion. He looks up again, an expression on his face as if having some internal debate. The mutt wines again, pleading, crying. _Please..._

Nine o' clock p.m.

The wind dies, but not without one last shriek, one last gust. _GET OUT!!!!_ The flickering lamp does not flicker. Not anymore. It will never flicker anymore. That bulb will never illuminate that street corner anymore.

But... one day... the bulb will be replaced.

Brighter, longer, surer.

The new bulb will never flicker.

**

* * *

**

**PART 1**

**...  
**

"Hakoda approaches."

The garage door opened and a few minutes later, in rolled her dad's black Mercedes.

Katara's heart leapt into her throat and she tried hard to suppress the joyous yell rising in her throat. She was standing on the podium, Zuko was behind her, his hand gripping her arm firmly and Ozai stood next to them, one hand holding the other, he stood perfectly straight and still, a small smirk on his face.

Slowly, the doors to the Mercedes opened and out stepped her dad and Sokka.

"Dad!" This time she couldn't stop the yell and tried to run towards him only to be held back by Zuko.

She looked up at him, but his golden eyes did not meet hers, and she turned her gaze back towards her father.

**...**

_This is Katara's dad?_

He was a strong looking man, he stood with his hands in the pockets of his black jacket, his long dark brown hair was pulled back into a low pony tail at the nape of his neck. He was tall, maybe six three, his eyes were just like Katara's, fierce, and shockingly blue. His skin was dark like hers, and he was strongly built with broad shoulders and muscles Zuko knew were there beneath his big black jacket. His jaw was set strongly, and he glowered at Ozai in a way that surprised Zuko. In all the time that he's known his father, Zuko never imagined there was a man alive who was brave enough to look him straight in the eye. Katara was able to for a while, but this man was _glaring_ at him.

_How is he not afraid?_ The man was much smaller than Ozai, he was not nearly as menacing though his presence commanded huge respect... what makes this man so fearless? Doesn't he realize Ozai is a dragon? A _dangerous_ dragon?

He frowned and was slightly annoyed with Katara's father. _How is Ozai so different to him?_

He looked to the other side of the car and saw a young man who looked vaguely familiar. _That's right! He's her brother._ The man stood like Hakoda, his hands in his pockets, his shoulders squared and back straight. His hair which was probably as long as Zuko's was pulled back into a pony tail. He wasn't looking at Ozai. Instead, his angry blue-eyed gaze was resting on the man restraining his little sister.

Zuko could tell by the way his muscles twitched ever so slightly on his handsome face that the young man was dying to rush at him and break every bone in his body. He couldn't help but glare right back at the boy and smirk as he pulled Katara closer to him. Her brother tensed ever so slightly and Zuko almost laughed at the anger on his face.

"Brother! So good to see you again!" Ozai's booming voice commanded the attention of everyone in the room and both boys broke the gaze so that they may look up at the grinning dragon.

Hakoda was holding a black gym bag in one of his hands and he held it up. "I have your money. Now give me back my daughter," his voice was even icier than Katara's and Zuko felt a shiver run down his spine.

**...**

Katara had never seen her father look so... scary. He looked dangerous, capable of murder even. It scared her and all of her doubts that Ozai's story was true vanished in that moment when she looked down from the podium at her father.

_My dad was a gangster..._

**...**

Ozai's eyes were on him now, and Zuko found himself beginning to tremble.

"Take her down Zuko. _All_ the way down." There was the hidden order. _All_ the way down. _Kill her. _

Zuko nodded wordlessly and with Katara in front of him, he descended the steps and started walking towards Hakoda. He felt Katara beginning to tremble in front of him, he knew she would be crying soon.

**...**

_No Katara! Don't you dare cry!_ She swallowed and breathed deeply as they continued down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom, her dad started walking slowly towards them. At that moment, a million thoughts raced through her mind and Katara's heart began to beat even more rapidly.

Is this it? Is this the last time she would see Zuko? But he promised they would be together! The ring-! Or was all that a dream? Had she imagined it all? Was this man holding her arm and walking her to her father, was he the man she had fallen in love with? The man who she had given her heart and soul to?

"Katara," he murmured once they were far enough away so that his father, his sister, his henchmen and no one else to could hear them.

"Zuko," she breathed, she hadn't know she'd been holding her breath.

"I love you," his voice was so sure and strong Katara was ashamed to think that she had doubted him for the few seconds that she did. "I love you. Always and forever."

This time she couldn't swallow the tears. She nodded. "I love you too Zuko," she choked and her father grew blurry. "I love you so much!"

**...**

If he had been holding anything, it would have long been turned to dust. He could see Katara's face was glistening with tears, the young man's lips were moving and he saw her nod. What sick twisted thing was he saying to her to make her cry? Now her lips moved. The man behind her nodded. _What the hell?! _What were they saying?!

His lips moved again, this time what he said made Katara bite her lip and nod. It was then that Sokka noticed there was something _very_ different about his sister. What was it? He searched her face, her clothes, her posture...Then his heart plummeted into the pit of his stomach as he recognized who she looked like.

An image conjured from his memory appeared in his mind, the morning after his and Suki's first time. The way she had glowed...

NO! He was jumping to conclusions! No _way_ would Katara fall for that guy! It was probably the moonlight leaking through the windows that made her glow. But then explain how his hold on her looks more protective than possessive?

These thoughts only made Sokka madder. He must've seduced her. How old was he? Twenty-nine? Thirty? Forty? That pervert! She's just a baby!

Well... She _did_ turn sixteen just a few weeks ago. Still! She's so young and he's probably pushing fifty!

_Sokka stop being an idiot he's no older than you! _

_Shut up! _

Sokka knew how guys his age thought. He didn't like it. Not when those thoughts were directed towards his little sister. He seduced her. That's right. And Sokka was going to kill him for it.

"Sir!"

Sokka's thoughts were interrupted by the alarmed voice of one of Ozai's henchmen.

"Police cars approaching! They'll be here in no more than two minutes!"

Uh-oh.

**...**

Zuko stopped his advance with Katara when they were about one hundred meters from meeting Hakoda. He turned and looked up at his father, the man looked deranged.

"YOU KNOW THE RULES!" he roared and Zuko imagined fire spewing from his mouth.

"I didn't call them! They must've found out I was coming early!" Hakoda hadn't stopped walking, he was coming at them faster as if he knew that he would never get his daughter if he waited.

"Zuko!" Katara's panicked voice in his ear made Zuko begin to panic as well.

"Dad look out!" her brother had yelled, the next thing he knew, there was a loud crash and the sound of glass crashing to the ground. A car was sailing overhead and there was a wild yell along with a thunderous bark.

Zuko grabbed Katara and shielded her just as the car crashed into a huge pile of explosives.

**BOOM!!!!!!**

A powerful explosion and he held her tightly as they were blasted right through a window. He curled himself around her and turned around just into time so that he landed hard on the ground, Katara safely cushioned in his arms.

**...**

He hadn't meant to start a high speed chase. He hadn't even done anything wrong. Yes he did only have his permit, and no, he was not driving with a parent or guardian; Appa unfortunately does not count.

He had wanted to go see Toph in the city. He was driving at the right speed limit. He obeyed all traffic rules. The next thing he knew he had ten police cars chasing after him, he had no idea where he was going, just that he was going to get there fast. Then he was in a construction site, he went over a huge ramp and he was soaring. There was a warehouse, a huge one, they crashed right through and there was a pile of crates labeled **explosive**.

The next thing he knew, he'd grabbed Appa, threw open the car door and with a yell and a bark, boy and dog flew from the car just before it hit the crates and exploded.

The explosion threw them even further and it was a long time before they hit the ground with a bone crushing thud.

"Oomph!" but it wasn't his bones that were crushed. Aang shook his head and blinked the dust out of his eyes. He had landed on his back holding Appa and when he twisted around he saw that the two of them had landed on a very big man dressed completely in black. His black hair was done up in a top knot, he had an ear piece in his ear, and dark sunglasses hiding his eyes.

"AAAAAA!!!" Aang screamed and scrambled up off of him, but noticed a pool of blood by the man's head. He was dead.

The dark haired boy turned in bewilderment to look at the destruction he had caused. The giant warehouse was blown right down the middle, people with guns were scrambling and yelling and he suddenly remembered that night when he had returned home to find it all in flames.

_No..._ He froze and stared in terror, Appa was wining at his heals, and he took Aang's hand in his mouth and tugged. Then he saw it, what terrified his friend so much.

He rose from the flames like a reborn phoenix, just as beautiful but a thousand times more terrifying. The dragon that had killed his family.

Terror and fright was replaced by anger and he willed his feet to move. "Ozai!!!!" But his voice was drowned out by the roar of the flames, the shouts of the people, the screams of the sirens. Then there was an even more powerful yell, a roar, the incredible roar of a dragon awakened after years of lying dormant. **"OZAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

**...**

Ozai looked up from his place among the wreckage; he heard his fierce challenge, saw his brother, his little brother, finally grown, finally strong, even stronger than him. He saw the fire in his fierce blue eyes, saw the murder, saw the hate. All of it was saved up just for him.

He was in front of him. His fist, hard as iron connected with his jaw and Ozai flew back.

He tried to stand, but Hakoda reached him first. He grabbed Ozai by his suit, lifted him with inhumane strength then threw him off the podium.

He fell with a loud thud on top a flaming pile of wood which went out when he landed. Ozai rose shakily to his feet. Hot metallic tasting blood filled his mouth, he spat and wiped his lips then looked up at his brother.

Hakoda stared down at him, and for the first time in his life, Ozai saw himself the way others saw him. Heartbroken, betrayed, angry, sad, lusting for the blood of those who had molded him into the man he had become. The _creature_, the _thing_, he had become.

"**OZAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **He roared again and Ozai smiled at his creation. A deranged look had come to his eyes and he throw his head back and laughed.

**...**

"It hurts doesn't it Brother?!" Ozai shouted from below him. He looked maniacal with his long black hair loose from its top knot, blood spilling from the corners of his mouth, his arms spread apart as if he were trying to soar and his head thrown back as he laughed at his little brother. "IT HURTS DOESN'T IT?!" he roared again laughing even louder. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets, and Hakoda felt a shiver pass through him as he gazed upon what his beloved older brother had become.

"IT _HUUUUUUUURTS_!!!!!" Another explosion behind him went off and he laughed as it force blew his hair up and around him. Hakoda jumped down and landed a few feet in front of his brother. Ozai looked at him with those deranged amber eyes. All around them, the night was lit up by the fire, the screaming wind whipped their hair around, and they stood facing each other, two brothers at the cross roads of destiny.

"Look at us Brother!" Ozai yelled over the wind, his arms still held open as if inviting Hakoda into him for a hug. "Do you really want to kill me?!"

"You brought this on yourself!" Hakoda yelled back, clenching his fists.

Ozai laughed again. "No Brother! _You_ did!" He lowered his chin and regarded his his little brother, his laughing ceased and he suddenly looked thoughtful. "Tell me, Brother, did you love me even after you left? Did you still love me up until that night you found your wife dead?"

Hakoda was shocked by the question, and he frowned. "Did you Hakoda?" Ozai's voice was less deranged, he looked less maniacal and Hakoda was surprised to hear him use his name; Ozai had called him Brother ever since they were young boys.

Hakoda remembered then, those days of living on the streets, the nights he would shiver, Ozai would give him his jacket. The days his stomach growled painfully, Ozai went hungry to feed him. The days Ozai saved him from angry hobos, rabid dogs, and gangs of homeless boys looking for an easy target to torture.

He remembered walking through the park, Ozai's arm slung around his shoulders, the jokes they would tell each other, the laughs, the happiness despite the homelessness.

Hakoda looked up, and he saw his brother, his best friend looking down at him, sadness and pain in his eyes. It was then that realized what he had done by leaving. Tears fell from his eyes, and his brother grew blurry.

"I did love you Ozai," he said slowly.

"But you loved her more," Ozai finished for him.

Hakoda passed a hand over his eyes to wipe his tears, and suddenly his brother was standing a mere foot away from him.

"No," he choked out and shook his head. "I wanted you to leave with me Ozai, we could've left it all. You could've taken Ursa, we could've left-,"

"Foolish dreamer," Ozai interrupted quietly shaking his head and smiling. "You will never change in that sense Little Brother. I love you for it." Then his eyes turned cold. "One of us is going to die tonight."

Hakoda was suddenly frantic. He knew what his brother intended to do. "NO! It doesn't have to be that way!" But Ozai's hand was had Hakoda's throat, squeezing tightly. He shoved something into Hakoda's hand. He felt a hilt.

"NO-," but he couldn't breath.

"Kill me Brother," he ordered. He took Hakoda's hand and forced him to press the knife to his throat. "KILL ME!!!!" he roared, his eyes were on fire, and Hakoda saw all the pain in his eyes, all the regret, all the sadness, he wanted death, he had set this whole thing up with only one intention in mind; to have his brother put him out of his misery. To have his brother kill him.

"KILL ME!!!!" He shouted again, tears were starting to spill from his eyes. "KILL ME DAMN IT!!!!! DO IT FOR HER! DO IT FOR KARENA!!!! KILL ME!!!!!!!"

Hakoda couldn't. What burning desire he had felt only a moment before was all gone now, and all we wanted was to escape this, go back the old days, be happy with his brother again.

"No..." was all he could muster. His blue eyes pleaded with Ozai's, the way they did when they were young. Ozai stared back at him, he recognized that look. Not once had Ozai turned it down.

Ozai's hold on his neck lessened. Hakoda's hand went up to his throat and he looked up at his brother who had backed away, a sad smile on his face, the knife he held with the blade pointed towards his chest.

"Goodbye Brother."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" he reached out, but was too late.

**

* * *

**

**PART 2**

**...  
**

"Zuko... Zuko! Zuko wake up! Wake up! ZUKO!" he was being shaken, a voice, high and panicky filled his ears. "Please wake up!" Her ear was pressed to his chest. He weakly lifted his hand and placed it over her head. She gasped. "Zuko!"

"Katara..." he was laying on his back in pain, something hot dripped onto his face and he realized they were Katara's tears. "Why are you crying?" he asked wiping her tears away. "I'm okay," his voice was soft and she only sobbed even more. Zuko pulled her down to him and kissed her lips. "See?" he said when they parted. "Still the best kisser in the world."

Katara laughed through her sobs and she smiled, taking his hand and pressing it to her cheek. "Can you stand?" she asked, her voice quivering but he could tell she tried hard to steady it.

Zuko nodded. With some amount of effort and help from Katara, he was standing again, his back ached, he imagined it must be purple and blue with bruises.

"Anything broken?" she asked, her voice was steadier now that she knew Zuko was not badly hurt.

"Nothing's broken Katara, I'm okay," he said reassuringly. He smiled then took her face in his hand to kiss her. "I love you."

"Zuko!" Both of their heads snapped around and they saw Azula standing there, a gun pointed in Zuko's direction.

"Azula," he pushed Katara behind him and raised his hand. "You are not going to kill her," he said firmly.

His sister laughed suddenly and shook her head. "I don't mean to kill _her_ you idiot!" She shrieked, she looked as if she had lost her mind. "You know our father is dead Zuko," she said, her voice shaking, and her eyes bulging. "He's DEAD! And it wasn't even her father that killed him!"

"Azula-," Zuko started again but she cut him off.

"HE KILLED HIMSELF! He wanted to die!" she screamed, her hand was shaking, her hair was a mess, her clothes were wrinkled and soot blackened her pale skin.

"Please stop Azula," Zuko said quietly. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing!" She screeched now putting both hands on the gun to steady herself. "Father's downfall was love. Mother's downfall was love! I will _not_ die like them!" Her voice was high and shrill and Zuko's heart broke for his sister.

"You're not going to die Azula," his voice broke and he felt Katara's hands clutching his jacket from behind.

"No I won't Zuko! I won't die! I'll live forever!" the last part she screamed to the sky. "I'LL LIVE FOREVER!" She laughed and looked back at her brother. "This is the only way Zuko," she said, more calmly now, a sick smile on her face. "You understand don't you? I love you Brother. But as long as I love you, I will never be strong. I will never be powerful."

"Azula please," he said softly but Azula shook her head.

"I can't make myself stop loving you but I _can_ kill you Brother!" she shrieked.

"NO!" it wasn't his voice that shouted. Suddenly, Katara was standing in front of him, her arms and legs spread as if to hide him behind her.

"Katara-!"

"If you kill him you'll have to kill me first." She said fiercely, her ocean blue eyes wide and angrily staring Azula down.

Azula smirked. "Very well," she said, "You _are_ a very annoying little girl." She raised the gun.

**...**

Katara squeezed her eyes shut and a shot rang out. But nothing hit her. She opened her eyes and Zuko standing and facing her, blocking her view of Azula. Her eyes widened in terror and she looked down for the wound in his torso. There was none.

She placed a trembling hand on his chest and he turned around, the two of them were shocked out of their wits to see the gun on the ground.

"Sokka!" her voice was both surprised and happy, her brother had knocked the gun from Azula's hands and was standing before her with a menacing glare on his face.

**...**

"And if you want to kill her, you'll have to kill _me _first," he growled in a low and icy tone.

The girl looked at him disgustedly. "You stupid fools," she spat, her face no longer lovely in it's scrunched up way. "What is so special about the person you protect? Why would you throw your lives away for _love_?"

"It's not worth living for if it isn't worth dying for," Sokka recognized the young man's husky voice behind him and he nodded in agreement.

"I'd die for you too Azula," he said and Sokka saw the girl beginning to tremble.

"Remember?" his voice was soft but strong. "I promised mom I would take care of you. I love you Baby Sister, I'll do anything to keep you safe." His voice was closer now and Sokka was aware of the shadow coming closer to him.

"Shut up!" the girl screamed. Her hands flew to her ears to block out her brother's voice. "Shut up Zuko! Shut up shut up shut up!"

Sokka tensed as he felt the golden eyed young man standing next to him now. He reached out and touched the girl's wrist. "Stop this Azula," he murmured quietly. He walked past Sokka was if the man wasn't there, Azula shrank back away from him but he caught her wrist and pulled her to him. He pried her hands away from her ears and made her open her eyes.

"I love you Azula," he said seriously, Sokka could only watch in fascination at this spectacle, the handsome young man holding the deranged young woman.

The girl was crying now, and the young man hugged her. "I love you too Zuko," she sobbed into his chest. "I'll do anything to save you." She continued, her voice muffled in her brother's chest. "Anything."

He heard the grunt, he saw the moonlight reflecting off the tip of the knife protruding front his back, he heard his sister's scream, saw her run to catch the young man's body, there was blood.

"Katara..."

She fell with him to the ground. She was covered in blood. His blood.

She didn't stop screaming.

**

* * *

**

**INTERMISSION!!!!! This is the part where we all take a moment to use the bathroom, buy a snack, and seethe angrily at VC who is laughing maniacally back stage. SO! Go on do your business, the story will still be here when you get back. ;P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

After stabbing her brother, Azula ran; no one pursued her.

"ZUKOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

He had been right. His sister had fallen in love with the young man. He crouched down next to her, but neither she, nor the young man acknowledged his presence.

She was sobbing, holding his head in her lap, the way he looked at her, it was heartbreaking, he was smiling, trying to reassure her like he wasn't bleeding to death.

"Zuko!" she sobbed kissing his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his lips.

"Katara..." his voice was soft, so full of love and affection. His hand touched her cheek.

"You'll be okay Zuko," her voice shook as she tried hard to make it sound like it wasn't a lie.

Zuko smiled, a sad smile. "I love you..." she covered his hand and kissed his palm.

"I love you too," she could barely manage those words, her voice shook so much. Zuko's eyelids drooped, covered his amber eyes halfway.

"Take care of... yourself...," his voice was barely a whisper.

"No Zuko don't talk like that! You'll be okay! Don't say farewells!" Katara's voice was shrill and desperate and she kissed his face. "Stop it! STOP IT!"

"Katara," Sokka started, the fire was beginning to spread, it would be here in a few minutes. He put his hand on her shoulder but she angrily shrugged it off.

"Zuko!" she said fiercely. She grabbed his face roughly in her hand and made him see the intensity of her eyes. "If you die I will kill myself!"

"Katara!"

Zuko frowned, took her fingers, Sokka saw they were bandaged, he wondered how that happened. "No..." he said kissing her fingers. "I'm sorry Katara..." he looked at her, smiled again. "Live..." his eyes closed.

Katara screamed. "Zuko?! ZUKO?! NOOOO!" She shook him. She hit him, she kissed him, he didn't respond. "ZUKO!!! YOU PROMISED!!! YOU PROMISED ME!!! Please Zuko!"

The flames were now close enough that Sokka could feel the heat, taste the smoke, it was beginning to surround them. He took her shoulders again, this time did not let her shrug him off.

"Please Zuko!" her voice was softer now, pleading. "Please..." he didn't respond, she was desperate now. "PLEASE!"

"Katara-,"

"ZUKO!!!"

He had no choice, if they remained any longer they were going to suffocate. He grabbed his sister under the arms, lifted her kicking and screaming and threw her over his shoulder.

"NO! SOKKA PUT ME DOWN!!!! LET ME DIE WITH HIM! PLEASE SOKKA LET ME DIE WITH HIM!!!!" she reached towards the young man's body, she kicked her brother, she hit him, she pleaded with him, she screamed at him. "LET ME DIE! LET ME DIE!"

Sokka's heart hurt, he swallowed his tears, he cut out her screams. He had to get her to safety. _Hang on Katara..._

**...**

Hakoda was sitting, leaning against the wall of a nearby building, watching the fire too tired to do anything else when he heard a familiar voice yell his name. "Hakoda!"

He turned and saw the grey-eyed boy and his dog running towards him.

_That's why the police came._ He thought tiredly. He sighed, smiled at the boy and allowed the giant dog to lick his face clean.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked worriedly. Hakoda nodded and studied the boy. His hair was a huge mess on his head, soot covered his face, smoke had reddened his eyes. His clothes were torn and dirty, but he was otherwise unharmed. "Where's Sokka?" he asked.

Just then, there was a crash at the warehouse and running towards them was Sokka. Something was draped limply over his shoulder and Hakoda forgetting his fatigue, ran to meet him.

"Katara," he took his daughter from the boy, she was unconscious, her face was covered in soot, tears had made clear paths down her cheeks and she mumbled something unintelligible. Hakoda kissed her cheek, ever inch of her face and hugged her again.

"Dad." He looked at his son, the boy looked old and tired. His face was in a similar state to Katara, his clothes was burned, his eyes were red. "She breathed in a lot of smoke."

Hakoda nodded. "Let's get her to an ambulance."

The three of them, Katara and Appa left the wall and hurried towards where they heard sirens.

**...**

"_YOU_!"

_Oh please not this now. _

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST PUT ME THROUGH?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR TRACKING DEVICE?! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! LOOK AT THIS MESS!!! LOOK AT IT!!!"

Bato continued yelling at him and Hakoda ignored the angry detective as he hurried to the nearest ambulance.

"Hey!" he shouted to a man with a stretcher. "My daughter needs help!"

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

"BATO!!!" Hakoda whirled angrily on the man who jumped back slightly at his tone. "Let me get my daughter to the hospital then after that you can yell at me all you want!"

Bato looked down at Katara as if noticing her for the first time. "You found her?" he said surprise heavy in his voice.

"Yes," Hakoda answer as he lowered her onto the stretcher.

"Where's Ozai?" his voice quivered slightly with anticipation.

"Dead." Hakoda answered bitterly.

"Dead? You killed him?" he didn't sound surprised.

"No. He killed himself." The medics loaded her into the ambulance and Hakoda went in after them, shutting the door in the face of a dumbfounded Bato.

After the ambulance drove off, Bato turned to Sokka and Aang. They regarded the detective coolly, and for a moment they just stared at each other before Bato turned.

"Come on guys, we're going to the hospital."

**...**

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep. _

Katara opened her eyes but was greeted by intense light and the sickening smell of disinfectants and latex invaded her nostrils.

_Beep._

_Beep. _

_What is this? Why is it so bright?_ She passed her arm over her eyes and noticed a laminated bracelet on her wrist. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she looked around at her surroundings.

_Beep. _

_Beep._

Mindless little noises, driving her crazy. She searched for the source and found a machine by the side of her bed.

"Katara?" she looked around to the other side of her bed and saw her brother sitting on a stool, leaning over her bed with a worried look on his face.

Then Katara remembered everything. Ozai, the car, the explosion, the fire, Azula- she chocked a sob and Sokka reached for her hand but she snatched it away.

"Kill me," she whispered.

"Don't say that Katara," he didn't bother trying to mask the pain in his voice, the tone should have made Katara feel guilty but she didn't feel anything. Nothing but the aching pain in her chest; her broken heart weakly trying to continue to beat. But why should she live? Zuko was not there.

"Please stop crying Katara," Sokka whispered wiping her tears away. "It's okay."

**...**

The look on her face was of complete and utter destruction. There was so much pain in her azure eyes, such a look of defeat... he looked away.

"Kill me," she said again in that pained voice. "If you love me Sokka, please kill me."

Sokka shook his head and wiped his eyes dry. "No. Katara you'll get through this I promise."

But she shook her head in return. "No... You're wrong Sokka...," her voice was soft, pained, dead. "I won't get through this. I love him too much. I need him."

Her hand reached up to a leather thong around her neck. She pulled out a necklace of two dancing dragons, one black, one white. "One without the other...," she said, tears running down her cheeks. She shook her head again. "It doesn't happen," her voice broke, and she looked at him again. "Please Sokka," she pleaded. "Kill me."

"Stop Katara. I won't." The look he gave her, as if he had just stabbed her in the back, the horrible, horrible amounts of pain he saw. "Please Katara..."

She closed her eyes, a few tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. "Where's dad?" she asked turning her face away from him.

"Outside. Talking to Bato." He knew Katara didn't know who that was but he was relieved she didn't ask him to kill her again.

"How is he?" whisper voice.

"He's good. He's happy you're okay," the last part he threw in casually and he saw a long sigh drawn out of her chest.

"I'm tired," she said, he barely heard it. "I wish you would kill me Sokka."

Sokka's heart split in two and he took her hand. She didn't pull away. "Wish something else."

She was quiet for a long time, and Sokka thought she had fallen back to sleep. But then she spoke again, and her words make Sokka weep. "My wish is dead. So is my heart. So is my love. So is my soul. You might as well kill me Sokka. I'm already as good as dead."

**

* * *

**

**Hoobastank wrote those lyrics, I love them they are quite amazing. Great song great song... stupid music video though. **

**Anyways! There you go! REVIEW PLEASE! That means everyone...:)  
**


	24. The Hotel

**Seriously though people, I don't know where you are getting this idea that Zuko is coming back, HE'S NOT! HE IS GONE! DEAD! DECEASED! NO LONGER HERE! BYE-BYE! NEVER COMING BACK! NOT EVEN IN SPIRIT CUZ HE'S A LOOOOOOOOSER!!!!**

**All clear? Good. :) Enjoy this next chapter!  
**

**

* * *

**

_Five months later..._

Katara sat in the backyard, her bare feet dipped into the pool, the top button of her sweater undone, and she leaned back on her hands, watched the sun setting in the horizon.

Her mind was empty, she closed her eyes and was met be darkness. As a chilly November breeze blew through her yard, Katara imagined warm arms wrapped around her, golden eyes heating her from inside out. A familiar ache passed through her heart, her hand unconsciously went to her chest.

Five months later, if she thought about it too much, then it still felt like just yesterday. The problem was, every little thing reminded her of him. The first few weeks after it happened, Katara had not left her room, she did not get up, did not eat, only laid there, slept, didn't sleep, cried, screamed, slept some more. Sometimes she dreamed, cruel dreams of her amber eyed love, then she would awaken and succumb to tears. Sometimes she had nightmares, reoccurring ones where she was the one who had killed Zuko.

Her brother and father would try to get her to eat, but she would refuse them; she wanted death. When her body grew so weak she could no longer throw tantrums, she would laid there, sometimes they would sit by her bed, plead with her, and cry. She would stare at them through dead eyes.

August rolled around, her junior year began. Isn't _that_ stupid? After everything that happened to her that summer, her mother's death, her being kidnapped, learning her father's shameful past, the love she had found and later lost, the one month adventure that had aged her and changed her in ways more than just one, after everything, school was still there.

_Stupid_. She had thought. _Why doesn't the world care? Why does it continue to turn? Why is life so hard. _She had sighed, no tears fell from her eyes, she could not cry anymore, she felt so dead, so tired. She had pulled the covers up over her head and sank into her bed as the answer settled in.

_The world doesn't give a damn about you, because there are a few billion other people out there way worse off than you are. It continues to turn because it knows you are strong enough to get back up on your feet and keep going. Life is only hard if you let it conquer you. It's only hard if you give up like you are, without a fight. _

_Why should I fight? _She had thought bitterly. _I have nothing..._

_Shut the FUCK up! You don't realize how blessed you are! You have your brother, you have your father, you have Aang, Toph, Suki, you have a home, you have people who care so much about you that seeing you like this makes them sick with sadness and you don't do anything to fix it! _

_Shut up... so what if I have them? When I die, they'll realize there's nothing to life, it doesn't matter what you do, it doesn't matter how happy you are how sad you are or how mad you are because you are going to die ANYWAY! Why does it matter? Why should anyone have to live?!_

The other voice was silent for a while, then it spoke again. _Nobody knows for sure why we must live. Maybe there isn't a point to life. But as long as we are alive, we should make a reason for living._

_He's dead. I have no more reason._

_He told you to live. _

_Easy for him to say._

_If you can't live for him, do it for your family, for your friends, imagine what you will do to them if you die. _

_They'll get over it. _

The voice sighed angrily at her apathy. Then it spoke again. _This argument is pointless, you are an idiot. I can't help you. _

And the voice had left her alone after that.

Katara hadn't cared, so what? It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. She drifted off to sleep.

_Katara..._

Her eyes snapped open. She was met by darkness.

"Zuko?"

_Katara..._

She turned around searched frantically for him, reached out, tried to touch him.

"Where are you?" She stumbled along blindly in the dark searching for him.

"I'm right here." She was in his arms again suddenly and she turned around to meet his dancing topaz eyes and his crooked smile.

"Zuko!" she cried and she buried her face in his warm chest and let her tears fall freely down her cheeks. "Why did you leave me Zuko?" she sobbed as he patted her back and smoothed her hair. "You promised we would be okay."

He put his finger under her chin, tilted her head up, made her look at him. His warm golden eyes smiled sadly down into hers. "I'm sorry Katara." His voice sounded so full of regret, so sad, Katara kissed his chest and buried her face back in it.

"No no no no, don't apologize," she said squeezing him as if afraid this dream would end any moment and she would wake up alone and shivering her bed like all the other times.

"No Katara," his breath was in her hair and he held her tighter. "I won't apologize for falling in love with you; you'll just get mad at me." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry you think I am the only thing you should live for."

"But you are, I don't think it I know it!" Katara cried into his chest. He kissed her hair again.

"Why did you live before you met me?" he asked softly.

Katara shook her head. "That's not fair Zuko. I was stupid then. I didn't know what love was. Then I met you."

She felt his chest begin to and she looked up at him to see he was laughing. He smiled down at her, smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead. "You're still stupid Katara," he said gently. Katara frowned and pulled slightly away from him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked slightly annoyed that he would call her stupid.

He just smiled down at her, his sweet crooked smile she loved and missed so much. "You're still so young. Loving me, losing me, that's only the beginning. You will love again, you'll lose again, but you'll grow stronger, and you'll have so many wonderful experiences and so many sad ones. But you will continue to grow, continue to learn," he paused for a moment, touched her cheek, she closed her eyes, savored his touch. "Then, you will find it."

"What is it?" she asked softly, her eyes still closed. She felt him bend down, she felt his soft lips touch hers, his hot breath, his taste, she remembered the ecstasy of their first kiss. He pulled away way much too soon, she put her face in his chest again, inhaled his familiar comforting scent.

Then his warm breath in her ear sent shivers up and down her spine as he answered her question. "What's worth living for."

Her eyes opened.

**...**

"Katara?"

She was pulled front her thoughts at the sound of her father's voice and she turned around to meet his gaze with a smile.

"Dad." He held out his hand to her and she took it. He pulled her up from her place besides the pool, and wordlessly, the two of them turned to walk to the far end of the backyard. There stood two giant willow trees, strung between them was a hammock and father and daughter sat in the big white net, surrounded by a comfortable silent, both lost in their own thoughts.

"How are you?" he asked after a few minutes of silence went by.

Katara leaned into her dad's strong shoulder and smiled softly. "I'm good."

Hakoda wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Katara welcomed the warmth as the November night chill settled in.

His other hand gently took Katara's left hand from her pocket, she watched him as he studied the opal ring on her third finger.

He smiled as he touched the stone with an air of fondness. "I was there with Ozai when he picked this ring out for Ursa," Katara watched his face and saw his blue eyes glazed over slightly with memory. "He didn't want to get her the cliché diamond ring, he wanted to get her something unique and beautiful. 'Just like her,' he'd said."

Katara tried to picture it in her mind, younger dad, younger Ozai, browsing through different rings in Crescent, maybe Kay or Zales. They would be baffled by all the selections, frustrated maybe. She saw her dad laughing good-naturedly at Ozai as he studied a selection of rings, his brow furrowed in deep concentration.

She smiled at the thought and Hakoda saw her smile and matched it. Then his eyes changed, he looked almost sad as he smiled back at her. "You fell in love with him." He said, it wasn't a question.

Katara's heart throbbed painfully at the mention of her late love and she nodded. "Yes."

Hakoda nodded. "What was he like?" he asked cautiously as if he thought too much thought of him would send her back into her depression pit.

Katara sighed, leaned her head back into her dad's shoulder. "He was...," she remembered the first few days on the island and chuckled. "Patient. Hot tempered, but he never hurt me. I was a brat to him most of the time, but he never raised a finger to hurt me."

She remembered the night of their first kiss, how frustrated and angry he had looked. "He was confused. It's like he was always having a battle inside himself. Like, the usual teenage worries times a hundred."

She remembered the mornings on the beach, watching him practice his kung fu techniques, seeing all of his frustration and turmoil taken out on invisible opponents. "He was strong. He was like me...," her voice grew softer and shook slightly as she remembered his tremulous voice telling her about how his mother had died. "His mother was murdered right before his eyes. Just like mine was."

Hakoda's arm held her closer to him and she closed her eyes allowing a few tears to escape before she continued. "He was romantic, careful, respectful, wonderful, beautiful," her hand went up to the Yin and Yang dragon necklace hanging around her neck and she closed her fist tightly around it. "He was smart, brave, and so unselfish. He loved me, and I him, more than anything in the world."

She brought her feet up from the grass and she curled up into a ball and allowed her father to hold her. Hakoda rocked the hammock back and forth, rubbed circles around her back and retreated back into his thoughts.

Katara was surprised at how easy it was to tell her dad about Zuko. But she was also grateful that he didn't try to say anything to comfort her, as if he knew words would only increase the pain. _Oh yeah..._ she thought with a bitter chuckle as she remembered her mother's death. _He does know._

The sun was now just under the horizon; the sky had turned deep purples and faded reds.

"You're so young...," came her father's thoughtful voice and Katara looked up at him. Hakoda was staring out into space, a faraway look in his eyes. "Or maybe... I'm just old." He chuckled softly then closed his eyes and squeezed his daughter. "You know I love you Katara," he said, his eyes still closed. Katara closed her eyes too and smiled as a wave lf drowsiness hit her.

"Yeah dad. I know," she said.

He kissed her forehead. "And I'm proud of you. You're so strong Katara," he continued in a voice full of aching pride. "Just like your mother."

Katara's heart throbbed another painful note and she shook her head. "You saw me after he died dad," she croaked in a broken voice. "I wanted to kill myself. I'm only alive now because it's what he wanted."

Hakoda rocked the hammock back and forth and shushed her as she began to cry again. "You are strong Katara," he said surely. "In time, you will see."

And no more words were exchanged between the two of them, the sun sank further beneath the horizon, and the sky was turned inky blue and few stars decided it was time to show their selves to the world below.

After the sky was full of the glittering stars, Hakoda stood up, Katara in his arms wrapped in his jacket and he carried his sleeping daughter into the house, up the stairs and into her room.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured in her ear as he lowered her onto her bed and kissed her goodnight. He pulled the covers up over her shoulder then quietly left the room, leaving his daughter sleeping contently behind the curtains of her canopy bed.

**...**

_Two years later..._

Eighteen year old Katara stepped out of the taxi cab into the busy streets of New York City. The buzz of the city met her ears the stench of over fried food, dirty gutters and wet streets flooded her nostrils. All kinds of people, varying from busy business men and women walking with their briefcases and chatting away quickly on their blue tooth cell phones, to gossiping groups of girlfriends, to couples, to hobos, to just regular people walking along in no rush to get to where they are going, all flooded the busy New York City streets.

"This is where I'll be living for the next ten weeks," Katara mumbled thoughtfully as she shouldered her big black tote. _It's not so bad. It's kind of like Oakland actually. Just... humid. _She hated the humidity, the soggy wet air weighed her hair down and clung to her skin, she felt suffocated just standing there.

_Why New York?_ She complained as she turned down the street following the directions to the hotel she was to be staying in. _Why not Santa Barbara? Or San Diego? Why did you have to leave California?!_

_Because dad said it would be a good experience, New York is a good place to find adventure_, she reminded herself bitterly.

_Like there isn't enough adventure in Oakland._

She walked with the crowd for the next few minutes and just when she was sure she was lost, she was standing inside her destination.

"Wow." She froze in her spot just inside the door and took in just how beautiful this hotel was.

Hanging from the high ceiling was a giant glass chandelier illuminating the whole giant lobby with bright white light. There was a restaurant and a gift shop behind glass doors away from the lobby and a big elevator with golden doors. All the architectural parts of the building were white and lined in gold. Giant tapestries of dragons and phoenixes were hung on the walls, above the reception desk, hung a huge elegant Chinese calligraphy character of "peace." A large white and gold marble fountain of two leaping coy fish, one black, and one white, rose from the center of the room and spewed crystal clear water from their mouths. It was the sign beneath the fountain that made Katara's heart leap into her throat; the hotel's insignia, a giant Yin and Yang.

_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!_ She had half a mind to scream it out loud but bit her tongue viciously to keep the growl from leaving her mouth. _How could he do this to me?! He knows this is one of _his_ hotels!_ She still didn't like to say or even think his name.

She would have turned around right then and there, stomped straight out of that hotel and not given one backwards glance when her breath caught in her throat and her heart began to race.

"Oh dear God please not another one!" she exclaimed in a desperate whisper.

The man sitting by the fountain raised his head as if he felt her standing there staring at him, he looked straight at her. Katara knew she was dreaming. How terrible Queen Mab is to her! Hasn't she tortured her enough over the years with all her dreams of golden eyes? She had left her alone finally for a few months but what is this suddenly?! What is this vivid dream, so lifelike and beautiful she now has no heart to try and awaken?!

How did that faerie queen make this tall and handsome man so perfectly like the real thing, how did she make him walk towards her with the same exact swagger, the same posture, the same cool expression, same hinted smile, and commanding presence!

He stood before her, merely one foot away and Katara did not breath. Did not blink, did not move, she just stared, afraid that if she did do anything, Queen Mab would steal the wonderful dream away from her and laugh at Katara when she woke in a sweat, alone in her bed.

Oh terrible Queen Mab indeed! How did she make his voice so real, his dark hair fall over his eyes so perfectly, his smoldering topaz eyes; his smile was even realer in this dream than in her memory!

"Katara..." he was saying her name! Fire burned beneath her skin when his fingers grazed her cheeks. "Breath..." said this dream. "Katara... just breath..."

Just like he had said two years ago, that night behind the waterfall. "Breath..." she couldn't breath. "Katara..."

He disappeared, she was lost to the darkness.

**

* * *

**

**And just what the hell is this?! What is VC doing to us?! Why must she pull our legs?! Is it Zuko or is it a dream?! How can it be Zuko?! Fire remember?! And he was STABBED!!! **

**So was VC lying in her beginning A/N or not? What up dude?! NOT COOL!  
**

**Meanwhile, VC throws her head back and laughs evilly back stage. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! **

**Review please!**


	25. Dream or Reality

**YO! **

**Hahahahahahahahaha! So it appears I have successfully confused and annoyed many of my readers with the last chapter! So what do you think? Is it Zuko? Is it a dream? And if it is Zuko then where the hell has he been the last two years?And WHY does VC enjoy playing with our heads so much?!  
**

**READ to find out! (btw, you'll never find out the last question ;P)  
**

**

* * *

**

What is this smell? Musky... subtly sweet... very alluring... familiar._ Ah! I'm still dreaming!_

Katara's eyelids fluttered open, and she blinked in the dim candle light. Candles? Oh... this is a very good dream.

She was in a bed, a huge circle shaped bed with a soft mattress that folded into her every little curve. Pearly silk covers lined in gold and red with a large Yin and Yang sign in the middle covered her. A huge canopy was overhead, and transparent gold silk curtains hid the bed from the rest of the room. She was very comfortable, very warm, so much that she would not have moved if that wonderfully familiar scent had not been there. But it was. So she had to move.

She sat up slowly, reluctantly, and stretched. Hm... This had to be the most vivid of all her dreams. Then she noticed there was someone kneeling by the side of her bed, his head was in his arms folded by her pillow. She heard the soft and slow intakes and outs of sleeping breath, saw the lovely silky black hair. She smiled.

"Zuko," she said gently, putting her hand on his head, smoothing his hair. He flinched and his soft breathing pattern ended. He lifted his head. Katara was surprised that even in her dreams, his beautiful golden eyes still made her catch her breath, still made her heart race, still made her palms sweat.

"Katara!" his voice sounded relieved and he smiled for a moment before looking down at his hands and a guilty expression took over. "I'm sorry," he said softly. He ran a hand through his hair the way he always did before explaining himself and Katara frowned.

"Don't apologize Zuko," she said. "You can't control it." Zuko looked up at her again, a puzzled look on his face. Katara laughed and ruffled his hair then climbed out of the bed then stood and stretched.

"This is beautiful," she said pulling away the bed curtains and gazing in amazement at the luxurious room she found herself standing in. The bed was set on a podium, her bare feet had landed on a soft white carpet and she padded down three steps to the wooden floor. Up some more steps, there was a huge window wall that gave a perfect view of the night settling in on New York City, big white curtains lined in red could be pulled by a string to hide the view or exploit it. There was a fountain and a pond built into the floor, the bottom of the pond was blue marble, swimming in the crystal clear water were two coy fish; one black, one white.

Hanging in the whitewashed walls were giant and beautiful Chinese paintings of dragons, phoenixes, pandas, and tigers. There were two dragons, one blue one red, dancing around each other in the endless night sky. There was one tiger, standing on a cliff overlooking a valley, the big silver moon hung above his handsome alert head. There were two pandas sitting in a grove of bamboo leaves, one ate a shoot of bamboo, the other hugged it from behind. And the largest of the paintings, it was even taller than Zuko and wider in length than Katara, was of a phoenix rising from the flames. The magnificent bird was stunning gold with bright red plumes, his wings were spread apart and his head was raised to the heavens as if to shout out, "I'm still here! You've tried to be rid of me time and time again but I'm still here! I will always be here!" Smoke filled the starry background; only one bright star could be seen clearly.

Statues also decorated the room, some were obsidian, some ebony, some ivory, some clay, some marble. They were of all different kinds of animals, many of them dragons. Katara's favorite was the marble statue set in the middle of the room; a sphere the size of a basketball cut in the form of Yin and Yang, the pieces fitted together but just barely did not touch.

"Wow," Katara breathed. She made her way up the steps towards the window and she looked outside at the starry night sky which blanketed the city. She found her arms hugging herself as she took in the enormity of the scene.

Then Zuko was standing beside her, his hands were in his suit pockets and he watched her with that same puzzled expression. "Katara?" he said carefully.

The girl looked up at him with a smile. "Yes?"

He tilted his head slightly to the side. "Are you okay?"

One of her eyebrows arched up and she laughed. "Yes I am! I'm wonderful!" she exclaimed happily. She laced her fingers together and brought them to her face, placing her thumbs under her chin and her fingers on her nose. She smiled then twirled around and laughed again. "I haven't seen you in months Zuko!" she said when she stopped and she danced up to him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her cheek to his warm chest. "Mmmm..." she sighed closing her eyes. "You're so real."

She felt his hand, warm and gentle go to her hair and his other lifted her chin. "Katara," she opened her blue eyes to meet his flaming amber ones. "You haven't seen me in two years," he said gently as if she was somewhat incompetent.

Katara stood on her tip toes and kissed his jaw. "You do this to me every time Zuko," she said smiling. She stepped back and he placed each of his hands on either side of her face. "You try to make me think I'm not dreaming. Don't worry though; I've accepted that you're dead. And I know this is a dream. A vivid, beautiful dream, but a dream nonetheless," she sighed and buried her face in his chest again. "Even though I know that I'll wake up, alone and shivering like all the other times..." she closed her eyes and smiled, inhaling his wonderfully familiar smell. "I'll at least have been able to see you again."

Zuko was silent for a moment then he squeezed her. "You're never going to wake up from this dream Katara," he said slowly.

"Yes I will Zuko," Katara said into his chest. "Even though I'd rather die than wake up, I know that I will."

"Katara you won't, I promise this isn't a dream," he said, his voice slightly urgent.

Katara laughed bitterly. "You said that once. You said that many times. But I always woke up." He started to say something else but Katara caught him. "Stop," she said shaking her head. Pain was evident in her voice. "Stop," it came out as a whisper this time. "Please."

Tears stung her blue eyes and she looked up at him with a sad smile. "I don't want to talk Zuko."

He looked at her, searched her, touched her face, wiped her eyes, let her kiss his palms. Then he kissed her. He crushed his lips to hers, slid his tongue into her mouth, wrapped his arms around her waist and her back, pulled her flush against his body, hands slid under her shirt, touched her skin, set her on fire, and he kissed her, long and hard.

Tears continued to slid down Katara's cheeks as her own little hands went to grip his hair, her tongue danced with his. This dream was so wonderful, so beautiful, so real. She hated and loved that she was having it. She hoped that when she woke, she would remember this, every little detail so that she could use it to live through the next long period of time before she had another dream of him.

_Strange..._ She thought. Zuko was being rougher with her now than all the other times. Usually, his kisses were transient, she felt barely a whisper of them, and she tried so hard in all her dreams to make them last but they never did. Now as he hoisted her up onto his hip, ran his fingers down her thigh and carried her towards the bad, Katara found herself clinging desperately to him. She didn't want this dream to end just yet. She never wanted this dream to end.

He dropped her onto the bed, she pulled his suit jacket off of him and tossed it to the floor, he unbuttoned her shirt, kissed her neck, kissed her collar bone touched every part of her he could find before he stopped suddenly and pulled away. Katara made a noise of disapproval but he did not kiss her again, he just looked at her. Then he asked her, "In your other dreams, what did I do?"

Katara raised an eyebrow at his question but his intensely golden eyes bore into hers urgently. "You held me," she said slowly, "you talked to me, you let me cry in your shoulder. And when you kissed me, they never lasted," a painful tremor passed through her and she bit her lip before continuing. "You always left me. You just... disappeared, and left me crying."

She saw something she couldn't comprehend in his eyes then he kissed her chest over her heart, slowly and gently before leaning in over her, and whispering in her ear. "I will never leave you Katara," he said, his warm breath made her tremble pleasantly, a fire in the pit of her stomach had begun to roar out of control. She wondered if this dream Zuko would take her. "I will do what ever it takes to make you realize this is real."

Katara could not help the tears that spilled out of her eyes. "Stop saying that!" she said hitting his shoulder uselessly. "Stop!" she pulled herself out from under him then rolled over to the other side of the bed. She dropped to the ground, crossed the room to the bathroom door and turned back to Zuko. "This is a dream!" she shouted to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'll prove it!" Before Zuko could reach her, Katara had two fingers in the doorway and she slammed the door as hard as she could on them.

"OOOOOWWWW!!!!"

"Katara!"

A scream escaped her throat and she shook her bruised fingers to rid them of the pain. Zuko was at her side in a moment and he took her two fingers, now purple and blue, and he kissed them lightly before putting them in his mouth. His tongue ran over the broken skin, he sucked the blood and spat it out, then resumed absorbing the pain through his mouth.

Katara was so shocked to still be in this dream that she could do nothing but stare at him through wide blue eyes. When he was done, he kissed her fingers again and looked at her. "How's that?" he asked in a low voice.

Katara was speechless for a moment before she answered in a tone barely above a whisper. "Better."

They stood just like that, him holding her fingers while they watched each other through frightened blue eyes, and wary golden ones.

"Are you really real?" she asked in a broken voice.

He put his hand on her cheek and brought his face slowly down to hers. He kissed her lips, gentle, soft, long, sweet. He pulled away. Katara's eyes were still closed, she was so afraid to open them, afraid that if she did open them, he would be gone, she would wake, and the dream would be over.

"Yes." There was his voice again, so strong, so real, so sure. Her knees buckled. Zuko caught her and carried her to the bed. He sat her down her hand went to her forehead. She wouldn't look at him. "Katara?" he said worriedly. "Please Katara-," she turned her face away from him. Shock, happiness, sadness, relief, and overwhelming-

"OW!" –anger.

His hand flew to his stinging cheek and he looked at her with surprise in his golden eyes. "What was that for?!"

"You stupid-!"

_SMACK!_

"OW!"

"Inconsiderate-!"

_SMACK!_

"AAOW!"

"Insensitive, obnoxious, evil, disgusting- GAAAAH!"

_SMACK! SMACK! KICK PUNCH __**SLAM**__!!!! _

"OOOWWW!!! Katara please-!"

"_AAAH!_" _SMACK!_

"OW! God damn it just-!"

"Shut up!" _SM-!_ "_AAAAAAH!!!!_ You jerk put me down!"

_PUNCH KICK SMACK!_

"OW! Please listen!" Teeth. Shoulder. Scream.

"AAAOOOWWWEEE!!!! KATARA STOP BITING ME!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" tears.

**...**

"This isn't necessary."

"Yes... actually I think it is."

"You deserve it."

"You wouldn't listen to me."

"There's nothing to hear."

"You haven't listened yet so you wouldn't know."

"What you say won't change anything."

"I know," he leaned over her and Katara shrank away from him. "But you've still gotta listen to me."

Zuko had jabbed a few of her pressure points, each one rendering a certain limb useless for about seven seconds, but numbing it for a few minutes giving him time to tie her to a chair using the sheets from the bed.

After use of her limbs returned, Katara had struggled aimlessly before she finally stopped and glared at him hatefully.

"Please stop looking at me like that," Zuko begged but Katara only growled at him.

He straightened, folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "What?" Katara asked irritably.

He shook his head. "Nothing, just a minor case of déjà vu." Katara only scowled and continued to glare at him.

Zuko's smirk disappeared and he frowned. "Katara, _please_ stop looking at me like that."

"Shut the fuck up! What are you gonna do about it?"

His smirk returned and she squealed in surprised when his lips were pressed hard to hers. As much as she loved this, as happy as she was that he was alive, she was still very mad. So she bit his tongue. Hard.

"OOOOWWWLLLLL!!!!" he jumped back and it was her turn to smirk.

He glared at her and she tossed her head, flipping her hair showily over her shoulder. "Well, what is you wanted to say? Cuz after you're done you have to untie me because I have to finish kicking your ass."

Zuko made a funny face as he sucked his tongue checking for blood and Katara clenched her jaw to keep her angry face from breaking into a smile. "Well?" she demanded.

Zuko sighed then pulled up another chair and sat across from her before he began his soliloquy. "Well, after you left, the fire came, and I laid there bleeding..."

**...**

_He faintly heard the sound of Katara's screams as her brother carried her away to safety. His head was pounding, his chest was hurting, and he knew, this was it. This was the end. _

Too bad..._ he thought as the heat of the fire grew even closer. He barely felt it though. He was slipping away. His life was draining away..._ We could've been happy. We could've...

_A tear slipped from one of his golden eyes. He knew the fire must be on him now, but he didn't feel the heat. There was a voice in his ear, "Hang on Nephew... please hang on..." _Uncle?

_Sorry Uncle, he wanted to say. He couldn't hang on. He wasn't strong enough. "Hang on Zuko..." he forgot everything..._

"_Zuko..."_

_His eyes opened and he found himself standing on a cliff overlooking a waterfall of about thirty feet long, flowing into a lovely pool below. He recognized the trees surrounding the pool, knew every stone, every boulder. The air was pleasantly warm as usual, steam from the waterfall and the pool rose up to meet him. _

"_Zuko." _

_He turned and saw her standing there next to him. She smiled at him, her beautiful smile, her starry eyes sparkled as she leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Hello my beautiful Prince." She said wrapping her arms around him and brought his head to her chest. _

_Zuko sighed and breathed in, letting his mother's wonderful comforting scent intoxicate him. "I'm here mom. Finally." He said returning her embrace. "I really missed you."_

_Ursa kissed her son's hair. "I missed you too Zuko." She rubbed circles around his back and squeezed him. Zuko felt tears rising in his throat as he realized then just how much he missed his mother. "But it's not your time to come join me." _

_Zuko frowned. "What are you talking about? It is my time. I'm here aren't I?"_

_His mother's musical laugh reached his ears and she pulled out of the embrace. "Come," she said taking his hand and beckoning him to follow her. They walked slowly down the slope that circled the pool in a comfortable silence, and Zuko wondered what his mother was saying. _

"_Is this heaven?" he asked after a while. Ursa laughed and shook her head. "No Zuko," she said smiling. "But it's close." The two of them stopped when they reached the bottom of the cliff and they were standing on the rocks looking down at the pool. "You're in love Zuko," Ursa said turning to face him. She smoothed his long black hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. "And you are young. You still haven't lived the life that I gave mine to protect." _

"_But how? Aren't I dead?" her son asked puzzled. _

_Ursa took his hand. "Your heart stopped beating. But there is still hope. If we go now." She squeezed his hand then turned towards the pool. _

"_Can you come with me?" he asked childishly. He knew already there was no way his mother could come back to life, but still, he felt he needed to try. He had missed her so much... Ursa looked at him and smiled sadly. _

"_I'll always be with you my Prince." _

_Then she pulled him into her arms and she jumped with him into the pool. _

"_His heart's beating!" _

_There was a blinding white light and overwhelming pain in his chest. "AAAAAAAAGGH!" he screamed and his fists clenched then loosened as he lost consciousness again._

**...**

"I was in the hospital for a month, then I had to leave California with Uncle. No one could know that I was alive, remnants of the gang, led by Azula would be looking for me, and if they had any reason to believe my heart was still beating, they would not rest until I was dead. So he took me here to New York, where I lived with my grandfather. He died about a year ago, leaving the hotels to me just like he promised," he ran his fingers through his shaggy black hair and sighed. "I wanted to contact you. But I couldn't risk it. If Azula found out she could've used you. Killed you even. She changed Azula... she was even more ruthless than my dad was."

"Was?" Katara asked puzzled.

Zuko nodded, a pained look appeared in his golden eyes. "Azula... my little sister... she was, killed. The gang... most of the leaders were killed that night. Many of them scattered, my dad's rivals picked them all off one by one. And the FBI were all looking for them. Azula was on the run all of these last two years. I never heard anything about her, until the news one morning, two months ago... I woke up...," he swallowed, a faraway look in his amber eyes. "I turned on the television..." a tear slipped down his pale cheek. "And there was my little baby sister," he was crying, shoulders trembling, voice shaking. "They said she was shot to death. The gang... turned on her... killed her in her sleep. Six bullets..."

Katara looked at him, this handsome golden-eyed youth crying for his dead murderous little sister. He cries for her? Why does he cry? She remembered her father, how he had cried for Ozai despite all the evil he had done in his past. He was still his brother, just like Azula was still Zuko's baby sister.

"_I'd die for you too Azula... I love you."_

"The rest of the gang was caught, it was safe for me to come out of hiding," a guilty look crossed his face again and looked away from her. "I tried to contact you first thing. But when I got your number and called, well... your dad answered."

Katara's eyebrows shot up but Zuko continued to not look at her. "Didn't believe me at first, when I said I was who I was. So you remember that weekend when he was gone?"

Katara searched her memory and vaguely remembered her father saying he was going to New York on a business trip for the weekend. "He was coming here to make sure it really was you," Katara finished for him and Zuko nodded. Then he looked at her with a strange expression.

"Your dad is scary," he said sheepishly. Katara could not help the grin that spread across her face.

"How?" she asked and her imagination conjured up an image of her father towering over Zuko with his fist in the air shooting question after question always about to bring his fist down but never actually doing it.

"Well, he asked me about a thousand questions...," he smiled slightly out of the corner of his mouth. "and he has this look... it's a lot like my dad's, I felt like he was turning me inside out with his eyes, reading my soul." He shuddered and looked at her again, then grinned his crooked grin. "In the end, I think he quite liked me. 'Just like your father,' he said. 'And your mother.' He patted my shoulder then. 'take care of my daughter. Or I'm sure my brother would understand why I would have to kill his son.'"

Katara laughed as she imagined this in her mind. She remembered the smile she had not understood on her dad's face when he said going to New York would be good for her. Now she understood. _Oh dad... You are so going to get it when I get home._

Zuko was kneeling on the ground before her suddenly, her left hand in both of his. She saw a smile cross his lips as he toyed with the ring on her third finger. "You still wore it..." he said softly, and she knew she'd touched him.

"I couldn't bring myself to take it off," Katara admitted. "I guess I just... liked the idea... too much... to let it go." Zuko looked at her with an odd expression on his face.

"If I asked you again," he said slowly. "Would your answer be the same?"

Katara's heart picked up the pace in her chest and she didn't answer for a while. Then she looked down at the sheets tightly strapping her to the chair. "Untie me first," she said raising an eyebrow, "Then ask and you'll see."

Zuko stood and leaned over her so that he could reach the knot on the back of the chair. His and her faces were inches away and his lips lightly grazed hers. Before he kissed her though, he said, "Only if you promise not to beat the crap out of me once you're free."

Katara chuckled and bit her lip. "I promise." He kissed her then and he tugged the knot loose and the sheets fell to the floor. When her arms were free, Katara wrapped them around his neck and he lifted her up onto the bed and sat her back down. Then he pulled away and slipped the ring off her finger.

And he knelt down before her on one knee, took her hand again, looked at her with all the love and affection in the world, and then he said, "Katara Sahar Long, I love you," he put the ring back in it's place, Katara felt herself beginning to tremble the way she had when he proposed two years ago. "Will you marry me?"

A smile broke out across her lips, tears escaped her eyes and she nodded. "I love you Zuko. Yes, I will marry you." He stood up then, leaned over her, pushed her gently down onto the bed and touched his lips to hers.

That night was very much like the night behind the waterfall two years ago, there were many tears, gasps, and sweet murmers. But it was a lot less awkward, no questions were asked, neither hesitated, and they didn't stop after the first time. They didn't stop after the second time either... they went until the first gentle rays of the sun peeked over the horizon, until the birds rose from their rest and sang their morning song, until the morning rush of people getting to work began, until the sky began to lose its inky blue darkness, and when the dog star was the last bright soul in the sky. Then it was to sleep they went, tangled in the silk sheets, wrapped in each others arms, her face in his warm chest, his face in her fragrant hair, breathing synchronized, hearts beating in unison, both sleeping dreamlessly, for there was no dream that could ever top this night.

**

* * *

**

**God damn it... You guys are making me soft. Do you know how close I was to making this a tragedy??? Lucky asses... you better review, or in the next chapter one of them is gonna get hit by a car and die instantly and never come back. You don't want that do you? DO YOU?! Didn't think so! I'm not even gonna smiley face wink at you guys cuz I'm so mad. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! Cuz I'm not! :(  
**

**NOW REVIEW!**

**Oh yeah, don't say ANYTHING about the spelling and the grammar. I already know, no need to point it out. capiche? cool.  
**


	26. What he was Looking for

**Yo. Dude I'm so stupid I just realized I broke 200 in reviews and that happened like... four chapters ago. (-_-) Yeah... I'm slow.  
**

**Okaaaaaaay... so people seem to like that Zuko is back. WELL! Prepare to be disappointed!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
**

**READ ON!**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

Katara remained in New York for the next ten weeks learning Italian Cuisine at the Italian Culinary Academy. During her stay, she lived with her fiancé in his hotel. Zuko came completely out of hiding and was announced the new head of the Yin and Yang line of hotels; he made two times more money in his mother's family's business, than he would have made were he to follow in his father's footsteps. He and Katara married one year later.

One month after his sister's wedding, Sokka and Suki had their first child, a red haired girl, with blue eyes and pale skin whom they named Sanaa (Say-Na). Sokka became a detective and later on worked for Bato while Suki went to Harvard and became a very successful lawyer, first she worked for Hakoda and then she started her own prosperous law firm.

After Ozai's death, lack of witnesses and evidence kept Hakoda out of prison for his murder, but there were still many charges that could not be dropped so easily. In the end, Hakoda owed twenty-four hundred hours of community service and ten percent of every one of his paychecks for the rest of his life went to the children's hospital for those who were born with birth defects due to mother's addicted to drugs. Hakoda never complained, even after his sentence was up, he continued to contribute hours of his days to working at the hospital, and later on he built an orphanage and a youth rehabilitation center for kids and adolescents caught up in gang life. He spent the rest of his life repenting, and in doing so he made a difference in the lives of many young boys and girls. He never remarried.

Aang graduated from highschool, top of his class with a five point zero G.P.A. He went on to study International Relations and Political Science at Yale University. Much later on in his life, after he married Toph, and had two grey-eyed daughters and one green-eyed son; Kuntan, the first born and a daughter, Ying, the middle daughter, and Giatso, the youngest and the one most like his father, Aang became one of the most influential and loved political leaders in the world. He won the Nobel Peace Prize after miraculously ending the struggle in Israel and Palestine and also bringing and maintaining peace in the rest of the world.

After studying Italian Cuisine, Katara moved on to learn the many styles of Chinese, Malaysian, Indian, Japanese, Spanish, and Mexican cooking. By her thirtieth birthday, she had opened a large chain of restaurants all over the world which served all seven styles of food plus her own signature style; a combination of Chinese, Malay, Indian, and Japanese Cuisine all in one. She became a self made millionaire and she and Zuko became the most recognized power couple in the world.

But before the money and the power, Katara and Zuko, one year after their marriage gave birth to identical twins; two beautiful baby girls. They grew up to have long curly black hair, piercing almond shaped blue eyes tainted gold around the pupils, pale skin, and their mother's gentle features. One of them took after her father, she was quiet, poised, passionate, and protective of her little sister (by two minutes). The other took after her mother, she was quick to smile, always found a reason to laugh, talked non-stop and loved to tease her sister. They were named Karena and Ursa, and they were gifted with the most devoted and loving parents.

As for that lovely little island where our heros fell in love, they still returned there every once in a while. During the summertime, they would bring their daughters, and during they're wedding anniversaries or when they felt the need to rekindle their love, the girls would stay with their grandfather. On those special occasions, Katara and Zuko would hold hands and walk along the beach, watch the sun setting on the ocean, feel the salty mist kissing their faces, inhale the sweet and familiar aroma of the island flowers, savor the sound of the singing birds and whispering wind. They would remember everything that happened here; their fights, their laughs, their kisses... everything that led up to them falling in love, and they would smile softly. She would kiss him, he would hold her, and they would then sigh, no words spoken, for none were needed, they knew each other's thoughts. And then a playful little wind would come along, tease their clothes, pat their cheeks, and Zuko would hold her closer, he would look to the sky, and he would see his mother smiling down at him from heaven, proud that her son had finally found exactly what he had been looking for.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

**Okay. Yeah. So I lied again. What can I say, I'm a liar. You guys turned me soft. So! There you go! This is officially, the END of STOLE. And isn't that nice? It's a happy ending! (Yuck...) By the way, we do all know what Zuko found right? I don't have to spell it out for you... cuz you know... I won't. Just... figure it out if you don't know. Or ask someone. Not me though. Cuz I won't tell you.  
**

**haha, oh yeah, Israel, yes, Aang is such a genius he found a way to resolve that whole issue. If only there was such a guy huh?**

**Sorry guys! No sequel! I don't do those!  
**

**So.. this is the end. Aw man... I think I'm gonna cry. I've gotten so attached... :'( **

**Here's the part where I say my thank you's to everyone...**

**THANK YOU everyone! All of my wonderful faithful reviewers! You motivated me to keep going, you are the very reason why I wrote an FF version of this story! (the real version is a tragedy and there is nothing you guys can do to stop me. Then when it's turned into a movie three years later, you'll sit in the theatre, cry your eyes out and be like, "Damn you VC! Why couldn't you let her live?!?!?!!!!!!" MWAHAHAHAHA!)**

**And even those who did not review, I think 44 people have me on alerts and I've heard from like, fifteen of them each chapter... well! The other 29 of you... I hate you. ******

**Haha, just kidding, but seriously, thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it, I hope my name comes up when someone asks for a good story to read (Zutara or not), and I am looking forward to seeing ALL of you again, if not in my review box, then on my Alert list. ;D**

**IN CONCLUSION! This isn't the end of me people! I'LL BE BACK!!!!!!! So keep your eyes pealed, keep checking your inbox, keep on the alert for VIOLETCRYSTALS. :) **

**Thanks you! **


	27. Heads up to all VC fans out there!

**HOLA PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!! It's your favorite Fanfiction author, VioletCrystals! (silent screams)**

**Sorry I'm not actually here to tell you I'm writing another fanfic (awww :'(... ) But! For those of you who were curious about the rewrite of _Stole_, I've started working on it over at fictionpress if you wanna check it out! And dudes, lemme tell ya, if you thought the FF version was good, wait till you read this one. Because now, I'm not confined to the barriers of having to keep everyone in character! I am totally free to unleash my mind and I am having SO much fun doing it ;)**

**Plus, I really miss your reviews. People at fictionpress aren't very nice; they read, but never review! Lame huh? Anyways, just wanted to let you all know, the original version of Stole has begun and it is totally going to top this one waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay much. **

**So, there we go, I said all I needed to say, I hope to hear from some of you (if not all of you) soon! **

**Much love, your favorite author,**

**~VC  
**


End file.
